Teenagers
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam turn into teenagers and are stuck on a planet with others and no stargate.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Teenagers**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS: eighth season**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

 **SUMMARY: Jack and Sam turn into teenagers and are stuck on a planet with others and no stargate.**

 **ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. This story isn't beta read since beta readers are hard to find. Any mistakes are my own.**

 **SONGS:**

Lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c walk into the briefing room and sat down just as Brigadier general Jack O'Neill walk out of his office

"Morning guys"

"Morning sir"

"Carter" they all sat down in their normal spots around the table.

"So you're going to PYX333, so tell me about this planet"

"There is a small villages about one click from the gate, SG2 was there last week, they are peacefully village and from what colonel Ferretti said they are simple people like on Endora sir"

"Ok so you guys wanted to go, why" he guested with his hands

"Jack there are ruins not far from the village, thy are from the ancients"

"Ah, so you want to check them out Daniel"

"Yes Jack and the village leader want to meet our leader, naming you"

"Yes, well I don't know"

"Jack it a simple mission"

"Where I heard that before… Daniel" he looked at him

"Jack we don't have to worry about the goa'uld any more"

"I know" he let out his breath

"Well in that case we ship out in one hour, dismiss" They all stood up and went their separate ways.

Hour later old SG1 was all in the gate room just as the gate started spinning

"Do you know why the leader wanted to meet me?" he looked at Sam

"No sir"

"Ok" Then the wormhole was formed.

"Ok campers move out"

Teal'c walk up the ramp with Daniel next to him, then it was Jack and Sam last.

"So Carter how Pete these days"

"Good sir"

"That good to know"

Then they step through the gate to the other side where there was mellow in front of them with white flowers in among them. They could see trees in one part of the planet.

"Ok Carter which way"

"This way sir" Sam pointed to the left of the gate

"Ok shell we, Teal'c take point, then Carter, then Daniel I'll watch your six" they all walk towards the village.

When they got to the village Daniel step fords and did the introductions.

"Hello I'M Daniel Jackson"

"Leave" they all look at the guy who they think is the leader

"Ah, why" the guy was looking at Sam then to Daniel

"Just go, please before it to late"

"To late for what?" jack asked as he step ford

"They are coming" then he turned around and walked away

"Who coming?" Jack called out

Then they all notice every one had going into their homes. One guy waved them over so they walk over to him

"You be go now"

"Why?" they could see he was scared

"There a men come in flying ships, they take men and women and we never seen them again"

"What do they look like" Sam asked

"Did they have marking on there for head?" Daniel asked

"No, but they do have weapons, they fire green flash and it knock the person out. They pick the up and take them to their ship"

"Like this" Jack got his zat out and fired it once

"Yes but green, not blue, you must go before it to late"

"We can help protect you and your people" Sam said he shook his head

"We did that once, they killed six people cause one of their men died, please go" then he went into his house and close the door

"Well we better go back and talk to SG2, perhaps these people try to warn us about who ever it is taking people from here" Jack said.

They turned around and started walking back to the gate but they were all on guard.

"Sir I wounder how long this has been happening?"

"Who knows Carter, but some thing doesn't add up"

"Meaning why the leader what to meet us and when we show up they tell us to leave"

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling, a real bad feeling"

"A trap sir"

"Yeah, question is who and why?"

"I notice the leader look at me then back to Daniel"

"I notice that also, I think soon as we are home the better I'll feel"

"Same here sir" then they walk in silence

"Sir I just remember some thing"

"Carter"

"When we were been getting reports from the tok'ra I remember reading one report that couple of the tok'ra went to one planet when they came across a village, they saw ten men, one was carrying a weapon like a zat, it fired green charge that knock a person out"

"You don't think it the same people?"

"Yes it could be from what I remember they show up in a al'kesh ship"

"Well that explains the ship"

"Yes sir" then they carried on walking to the gate. When they got there

"Daniel dial it up" Daniel dial it up while the others keep a look out.

"O'Neill we are being watch"

"I know"

When the wormhole was form, Daniel sent the code through. Teal'c and Daniel walk up the steps first then Sam and Jack, they were looking around while walking up the steps. Daniel went through first, then Teal'c. Jack as Sam was just about to walk through a shield appeared

"Not good" Jack said then they heard weapons fire.

They quickly ran and hid behind the gate and started firing at eight men who was heading towards them

"Stargate command, this is O'Neill shut down the gate, Carter and I are under fire, we can't get through the gate"

"Sir"

"Sargent just do it, that an order if we get out of here we will go to the tok'ra"

"Yes sir, good luck" then the gate shut down.

Sam was able to zat three of the guys while Jack got another three with his P 90 when they both heard footsteps and turned around

"Oh crap" Jack said. Then two men fired their weapons at them and nock them out.

"Our master will be please"

"Yes he would" then he pushed a button on his wrist and the ship uncloaked.

Two of them pick up Sam and Jack while one of the men turn off the shield and removed the devices before walking over to the ship. Then the ship left the planet and jump into hypo space.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jack woke up, he groans then he opened his eyes and look up to a flax roof, he frond then he sat up and held onto his head. He looked around and saw he was in a hut of some sort, then he saw a young teenage girl lying next to him.

He looked at her and saw she had short blond hair and by the look of her under the cover she was tall and he thinks she about seventeen, eighteen years old. When she waking up, she open her eyes, she gasp when she saw him.

He looked into her eyes and could see they were blue. He knew soon as he saw her, that she look like some one he knew but couldn't remember. He was having a strange feeling about her but he didn't know what it was. When Sam look at Jack she was feeling the same thing, but she didn't know who he is.

"Who are you, where am I" she sat up clutching her head

"Who are you" she looked at him

"I don't know, you?" Sam asked

"Same here"

They could hear voices coming from out side, then a teenager girl about eighteen with long back hair walk in with a bag of fruit

"I see you are awake"

"Do you know us?"

"You and five other couples came by ship"

"Ship, what ship?"

"You don't remember any thing?"

"No, what going on?"

"Your memories will slowly return over time"

"How much time?"

"Twenty days depends on your age"

"What do you mean"

"When my husband and I were taken from out home we both were very old and now we are young once again"

"How long have you been here for?"

"A long time, when the ship comes, they bring new couples and they take our babies sons away and two men take our daughters away into the forest and kills them" then tears running gown her face.

"I'M sorry to hear that" Sam said

"They come once in every four hundred days, they check all women over to see if they are with child or given born to them. The ones who haven't had a child or with child give one more change. When they brought you two and others, five women and their husbands were killed in front of us" Jack and Sam look at each other then back to the women in front of them

"How long have we been asleep for?"

"Three days. You are welcome to stay here till your home is ready"

"Thank you"

"Here eat, when your ready I'll be out side"

"What is your Name?"

"Nablia" then she stood up and walk out of the hut.

They could see that she is pregnant. When they were alone, they look at each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked

"I need to pee"

"Same here"

They both got up and look at each other Jack was wearing a loincloth around his waist and Sam was wearing the same and a cloth covering her breasts. They walk out side and look around. Nablia walked over to them

"Is there some thing wrong with the food?"

"No we need to…" jack said, she smile

"Follow me" they followed her as well look around to see other couple there working, talking, they saw huts all the same around the village. When Nablia stop

"Behind these bushes, when you are using them, turn this cloth around so others will know it been use and over there is where you can wash your feet and hands" they saw a small water fall

"Thank you" then she walked back to where she was before.

Since she already turn the cloth for them; they went to relieve them selves. When done and they wash there feet and hands, they walk back to where Nablia is after turning the cloth around. When they found her, they saw the bag they she took into the hut for them.

"Here eat and drink"

"Thank you" they both pick up an apple but the skin was orange.

"Is there any thing we can do"

"Well you can go and give then men a helping hand in building your home while you can help me here" she said looking from Jack to Sam

"Sure"

Then he walked over to where the other teenage guys was and helps them while Sam helps out with the cooking. Sam and Nablia talk while she showed Sam in what to do.

Later that evening after every one had their meal, they went their septate ways since there was still an hour left of light.

Jack and Sam walk down to the riverbank, since the weather was warm still and the water was cool. Jack turn his back so he could let Sam take her clothes off first then she dived into the river, when she got her back turn, jack did the same.

They both swam around and swan back to so far and sat down but only their head and part of their shoulder were sticking out of the water.

"How the house coming along?"

"Good I spoke to some of the men, they said that we can have our only place with in four days"

"That good to know, any thing else?"

"Yeah winter will be here in two hundred days, they said some homes roofs collapse cause of the snow"

"Oh"

"Yeah and they said that winter time it is the hardest time for food wise, trying to catch what animals there is on this planet, but they did say that there is big beats live up in the caves. Six men went to kill one last winter, only to be killed them selves and as for the women, well the men take turn in well what every to keep them alive and carrying a baby so the men who show up won't kill them"

"Oh"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Well I lean how to make bread and I pick fruit"

"Ok, at lest it a start till we get our memories back"

"Yeah"

"We should head back before it gets to dark"

"Good idea"

Sam got out first and got dress, then Jack did the same. Once dress they walk back to Nablia home for the night. Over the next four days while Jack was working on one of the homes, Sam was helping the other teenage girls with the cooking, picking fruit for the men and talking to them.

In the fourth day Jack and other men went hunting for meat to help feed every one. When they all return, they brought back rabbits and five goats. Jack watched the men skin the rabbits and goats and cut the meat up for the stews.

When Jack and Sam finally moved into their own place they were given fur skin to sleep on for at nights.

During the night they both had dreams about who they are and where they are from, about their family but it only showed them up till they are five years old. When they woke up in the morning, they look at each other

"I know who I am," Jack said

"Same here but I was little"

"Same here, I'm Jonathan O'Neill, but I like the name Jack"

"Well from my dream, I'm Samantha Carter, but my family call me Sam"

"Sam"

"Jack" they both grin

"At lest it a start of who we are"

"True"

They both got up and walk out side, the told the others there that they know their names, which every one is, please. While Jack was helping the other guys hunt, Sam helped with the cooking and sewing. There were three women who help the ones who go into labour.

Over the next two weeks both Jack and Sam slowly remember who they are. Jack help the men hunt, he even made up traps to catch small animal for food and clothing. Sam was still helping the women cook and sew while talking to them.

One night while lying in bed Jack and Sam were talking about ideas.

"Jack"

"Yes"

"I've been thinking" he rolled on to his side and look at her

"Oh about what?" she look at him

"Well since winter will be here soon, I was thinking about building out houses, I have got and idea for one"

"What your idea"

Sam told Jack about her idea of building two of them before winter comes and it would be easier on every one. When she finish telling him her idea

"Sam that is great, and what we can do next spring, summer is build log cabins"

"That would be good for every one and we could put in fire places using stone and concrete mix that I can make up so it would be warmer for the winter months"

"True, what about roof?"

"Where there is the flax bushes, we could use that as under lay, and as for the roof us ladies could make clay roof slates just like Mexican roofs have but flat since there is clay hill not far from here."

"Cool first thing first the out houses" Sam giggle

"Yeah good idea"

Then he lean over towards her and gave her a kiss, it was their first kiss since they both been on the planet in two months. Sam wrap her arms around him as he moved till he was on up of her, then they brake for air.

"Sam I don't want to rush you"

"You're not Jack"

"Are you sure?" Sam smile

"Yes, I'm sure"

He bend over and gave her a kiss and they remove their clothing before they made love for the first time. Jack did it slowly for the first time since they both found out that all couples that on the planet were virgins. After he filled her with his seed, he collapsed on top of her.

"Wow"

"Wow, is that all"

"Jack, you were incredible, hot, amazing" He grin at her

"So is that what you think?"

"Yes"

"Cool" she giggle

"We better get some sleep"

"Yeah"

He gave her a kiss before rolling off her and on to his back and she snuggled up to his side, they both close their eyes and fell asleep in no time at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Jack and Sam spoke to the others about her idea she even draw it on the ground so they could see what she got plan. They all like the plan and so they all got started.

Jack and the guys sorted out the wood while Sam showed some of the women flax weaving then she and the others to get some clay and started making the roof of the two toilets.

She showed them what she got in mind and they all work together as a team. While the women were baking each of the slates, they were also picking fruit for every one lunch.

Some of the men went to check the traps, then return with goats, rabbits and other animals. At night they make love before falling asleep in one another arms. It took two weeks to build the two out houses and also dig to long deep holes.

When finish and Sam and other women were able to make a thick rope so the outhouses could be pulled over the holes. When it was finish, every one was please with.

Since the weather was getting cold, they knew that winter would be on them so they started making winter coats and footwear for when they had to go to the out houses.

During the one hundred and fifty days of when it was snowing, the men went out to check the traps and return with the rabbits they was caught.

They use three of the old huts to store wood for the fire. They all were able to eat once a day. They all stay in their homes and in bed to keep warm.

When spring arrived, they were all please; Jack was worried about Sam, he notice she was feeling ill in the past week. He was able to get her to eat and drink. But she was sleeping a lot. When the weather was getting warmer, every one was able to walk out side and enjoy the warm sun on them.

Jack notice that some are walking out with babies in their arms and other pregnant. When Sam walk out of there home, he gave her a kiss

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I will be"

"Sam do you know what wrong with you?"

"The flu?" Jack smile

"Sam I think your pregnant" Sam though about it and relies she was two weeks late

"Oh my god, Jack how do you feel about it?"

"I'm happy, you"

"Shock" they both hug and kiss then they share the news with every one else. They were all happy for them.

Every one started working on doing every day jobs so they could service. Week later two men return with a goat between them.

"Sam you told us about the goa'uld and their ships"

"Yes why"

"Well we found one, well part of it" sam look at them and stood up

"Show me"

They put the goat down then Sam followed then into the forest. They walk for an hour till they stop and pointed to where the ship is

"That is a death glider"

She walked over to it and saw the canape smash. Sam was able to open it and saw two skeletons in it. She turn to the two men

"Help me remove these two skeletons"

They step ford and removed the two jaffa out of the glider, Sam check them over and smile, she pulled out two knifes

"This would make cutting up the animals easier"

"Yeah it sure would" Sam check them over and smile, she pick up a zat and open it

"I hope it still works" then she fired it which cause the two men to jump, then she close it

"This would come in handy"

"What is it?"

"Where I'm from we call it a zat, Jack and I know how to use it and since we got a big bear problem, this would take care of them"

"That good" then she check them over and removed all weapons.

"Ok can you two removed the skeletons and burry them, I'll going to check out the glider"

"Sure, what are you going to use the suit for?"

"You will find out in time"

Sam walked back over to the glider and checks every thing out. Then she manage to turn it on, then off again

"At lest there it power"

She got out and look around, she saw the two wings then look at the glider and smile. By that time the two guys have burred the two jaffa's

"Ok let take these thing back, and get some help to bring the glider back to the village, I've got a plan"

They pick up every thing and walk back to the village. When they return, Jack ran over to Sam and hugs her

"Sam are you ok"

"Yes and these two found a death glider"

"Hey that great"

"But the wings were rip off and the weapons are damage"

"Oh"

"But on the up side" she turned to every one

"We got knifes for cutting and skinning the catch animals" Every one cheered

"And also, Jack and I can take care of those annoying big bears" they all look at her, then she pass Jack a zat

"It still works," she said smiling

"Cool" he gives her a kiss.

"Jack can you and the guys bring the bits of glider here, I got an idea"

"Oh care to share?"

"Chainsaw"

"Chainsaw" he raised an eye brow

"Yes, with one of the wings, you remember what they did in the olden days what saw they used"

"Yes"

"Well this one going to be running on goa'uld power"

"Cool, well then" he turn to them all

"Well I will need all the help to bring the glider back here so Sam here can build us a chainsaw so it would be easy to chops down the trees for our log cabins, so what do you say"

"How fast would it be to chop down a tree?"

"If I can build a chain saw about a minute and we can build smaller hand saws so it would make things easy for every one and that including bigger shovels for digging"

"Well then who want to come with me?" all the guys put their hands up

"Well lets get going" Jack gave Sam the Zat

"See you when we return Sam"

"Sure, be careful"

"Will do"

"Take the ropes with you"

"Sure" they both kiss before he got some of the men to get ropes, then they left to get the glider.

"Well ladies what been happening so far"

Sam walk over to see what the women has done, then she help them with the skinning of the caught animals while the others use knifes to cut up the meat. They all talk while doing it. Two hours later they all heard a gowning and they all stop

"What was that"

"That is the biggest animal of all"

"The bear?"

"Yes some times one or two show up, they must have smelt the cooking and they come at this time after the winter weather for food"

"Ok you do what you have to do and I'll do what I'm train to do"

Sam pick up the zat when two of the women scream so Sam ran over to where the women is to see a bear twice as big as earth bear

"Oh shit"

It was heading strait for Sam so she open the zat just as it got on all two and growl, Sam could see it was over twelve feet tall then it got down on all four and it ran strait for Sam. so she zat it once, then it still came for her so she zat it once more, then it collapse onto the ground.

Sam ran over to it and got her knife out and stab it in the neck, then she saw blood squirting out of it neck. Sam knew she got the main artery.

Then she stood back away from it just as the women stood there are shock. Sam walked over to the waterfall and washed her hand and knife. Then she return to the others

"Well at lest we got plenty of meat" They were all looking at the bear then they return to getting things done before the men return.

When they men saw the wreckage Jack look it over and started giving out orders, and showed them what to do. Half an hour later they were all carrying the glider back to the village.

They all took turns in carrying both big and small bits of the glider. By the time they return it was just starting to get dark. They were all cold and hungry. When they reach the middle of the village they put every thing on the ground before they went and wash up before going to get their evening meal.

"Jack you mate is a brave hero," Nablia said

"Sam what did you do"

"She killed a bear"

"What?" Jack look at her

"Sam"

"Jack every thing ok, I zat it twice and stab it in the neck where the main artery is"

"So where is it?" Sam look around to see every one eating, then she turn to Jack

"Your eating it, well part of it, the rest in tone of the huts covered in snow so there enough for a meal tomorrow night, and as for the skin it drying out nicely" she said smiling eating her own stew

"So how big was the bear?"

"About twelve feet perhaps more" she said smiling

They ate their meal and some went back for seconds. They all talk among them selves before they all went to their own homes for the night.

The next morning after breakfast Sam started on making the chainsaw, she gave Jack bits that she didn't want so he could make spears ends so he could catch some fish since there is fish in the river.

Sam spent four days on the chain saw. When done she tried it out, when it work she was please and so was Jack. Then she started making handsaws for the branches and use parts of glider to make ends of the shovels.

Week later four guys lifted it to one of the trees then stood back. Jack started it up like Sam showed him then he slide it against the tree, they all could hear the blade hitting the tree and watch it go through.

When it was partly through one of the guys put a wide long stone into the gap, then he got Jack home made bat and started hitting it while Jack carry one moving.

Then they all say the tree leaning and they all heard cracking nose coming from the base of the tree till they saw the tree starting to give way, so Jack moved it back and they all saw the tree fall down. When that happen every one cheered.

"Well-let get started shell we"

The women took care of the stones and the wet clay mud for the base of the first house. Jack has already had it make out before hand. So the women got started on that and the cooking while the men took care of the trees and hunting.

The pregnant women were taking care of the weaving flax and baking the plates for the roof of the house. Every one work as a team over the next three weeks. Jack even made a ladder so they could get up on the roof.

Before the roof went up, Sam and four other pregnant woman went for a walk down the river when Sam saw some thing shining in her eyes so they went to check it out.

What Sam saw shock her, there was another glider, she had a closer look and found it empty and form what she could see from the inside there was a big bag, so she open it up and look

"Sam what it is" then she pulled out a piece of metal

"This is triennium, I got an idea, come on, lets head back"

They walk back to the village. When they got their, Sam walk over to Jack and show him what was in the bag.

"It that?"

"Yes"

"So what are you thinking Sam?"

"Wire to go across the roof and staples to hole the wire in place"

"Any thing else?"

"Nails and I can use bits of the glider where I got the from to make hinges for doors" Jack thought about it and smile

"Sam that is a great idea, could you make another saw?"

"Sorry, I have a look it was totally stuff, sorry"

"That ok at lest we all made a start on the first house and the second house base is finish"

"I can see that, well might as well get to work"

"Sure" they both kiss before they went to work.

Sam was able to melt some of the triennium pieces and made wire holder so Sam could pour the hot melted metal down a funnel in the wire maker.

She did it thirty times and let that set then she pour some of it into staple holders. Then she returned the pot back to the fire and put more triennium pieces into it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days later the house was complete and the toilets all got doors on them. Every one decided to offer the cabin to Jack and Sam since it was their idea, which they excepted.

Over the next six months since every one got into a routine, they were able to build twelve more cabins. One day Sam was swimming around when she stops and gasp, she relies what was happening. So she manages to get out and dress then she walk back into the village when another contraction hit. Jack saw pain on her face so he ran over to her

"Sam"

"Jack I'm in labour" The three midwives showed up

"This way"

They all walk into one of the huts and Jack help Sam to lye down one of the mid wives removed Sam lion cloth pants just as another contraction hit. Jack held onto Sam hand.

"Jack you better wait out side"

"No, I'm staying"

"I want Jack with me"

"Ok… Sam it would be a little wile before you give birth"

"I under stand, thanks"

"No problems" then she walk out and left them alone.

"Jack I'm worries"

"About what?"

"The ones who brought us here, if I'm right, they will be here in five days"

"It going to be hard, but all we can do is cheeriest the time we will have with our child" Tears were falling down Sam checks, then a contraction hit

"Breath Sam that it, your doing really well" when it pass, Sam was able to relax.

"You know I think we should build a maternity house for the ones who giving birth"

"Good idea" then Sam start to squeeze his hand while she was breathing

"I want to push Jack"

"I'll go and get" then the midwife walked in and places a bowl of water down

"Sam contractions is thirty seconds apart"

"And I want to push" Sam said then a contraction hit.

"I'll see if you are read" She move the cover to check then she moved it out of the way

"Ok Sam push"

When the contraction hit Sam she started pushing then she relax for few seconds, then she push once again, then relax. Few minutes later they heard the baby cry as it took it first breath

"It's a girl" then she cleans her up and cut the cord. Then wrap her in a fur skin and pass her to Sam

"She beautiful Jack"

"Yes she is" when he look down at his daughter. Then he bends over and gave Sam a kiss

"Jack can you hold her"

"Sure" Jack pick up their daughter when Sam started pushing again.

"Ah Sam I think you're having two babies"

"Twins" then Sam push again. Minute later the baby wail as it took it first breath

"It a boy"

"Twins, wow Sam you did great"

"Thanks Jack"

Then he gave her a kiss while the midwife was cleaning their son up, Sam was able to push out the Placentia out then she relax. After their son was clean up he was place in Sam arms. Then the midwife started cleaning Sam up then she walked out of the hut, leaving them alone.

"Jack can you help me to sit up"

"Sure"

Jack manage to help sit Sam up and push some of the furs behind her, they she was able to lye back against them

"Jack we haven't though of a name of these two"

"What would you name them Sam?"

"Grace for our daughter"

"I like that, what about our son?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Jacob, but we can call him Jake after dad"

"I like that"

"Cool" then grace started crying

"Some one hungry"

"What do I do Jack"

"Here, let me help you"

Jack put Grace in Sam arms and then he removed Sam top, then he helps guide Grace to sam nipple, then she latches on and started drinking. They both watch her, and then Jake started crying so Jack did the same to him.

Jack watch them both drinking away happily, then he look at Sam, her hair has grown down her back but it was put into brads. He was please she let her hair grow, he remember telling her that it suited her, so she did.

When Grace had her fill Jack pick her up and put her on his shoulder and gentle pat and rub her back, then they heard her burp which made them both smile. Sam did the same with Jake.

"Jack"

"Sam what wrong"

"I don't know but in the past couple of weeks I've been sending a goa'uld presents, but it only lasted for about ten to fifteen seconds"

"Was any one around you when it happen?"

"No"

"That is odd"

"I know"

"How many times have you sense it?"

"Twice a week in the past two weeks"

"Well I'm going to check out the area later"

"Ok" by that time their kids were asleep.

So Jack sorted out the rugs and lay them down, then he notice Sam was starting to fall asleep so he sorted out the rugs behind her so she could lye down.

"Thanks Jack"

"Get some rest Sam"

"Ok"

He put a rug over her and gave her a kiss then watch her sleep for a few minutes then he got up and walk out of the hut the ones there congratulated him on the twins, which he thanks them before they return back to work. Jack walk over to where Sam been working.

He look around the area, luckily there was dirt every where, he look down while looking around then he crouch down when he saw a shoe foot print, which he knew was odd since every one was in bear feet,

So he saw where the prints were going, so he follows the trail the best he could, which lead into the forest. He look behind him to make sure no one was following him before walking into the forest then he stop and look around

"I know you're here some where, who are you" Jack look around

"I'm General Jack O'Neill from earth" then he heard a branch brake so he pulled out the zat and open it

"Show your self" Jack look around then he saw the person uncloak him self

"Jacob"

"Hello Jack" they both hug

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The tok'ra been here for the past twenty years, we just found out who the goa'uld is that been doing this"

"Then why can't you kill the bastard"

"Cause we don't know where he is, we got tok'ra operatives working under cover, I was surprise to see you here"

"Well now you know, do you know what been going on here?"

"Yes I do and don't worry, all their children are safe"

"What do you mean?"

"Just before the al'kesh shows up a cargo ship show up just before dawn with tok'ra operatives, they show up cloak and walk on board the al'kask and waited, when two of the men take the boys aboard and put them into a room. The tok'ra pick up the babies and walk through the wall and pass them to the waiting tok'ra, they work their way to the trees with the boys, so by the time the al'kesh leaves all the boys are safe"

"What about the girls"

"When they hear the zat three times, it a tok'ra, he zat three different area so the people from here would think that they are dead"

"Well it look like tok'ra buddies can land the cargo ship closer now"

"Yes, Jack who the teenager that you are with?"

"Jacob you don't recognise her?"

"No" jack was shock that Jacob didn't recognise his own daughter.

"Jack, who is she?"

"Jacob, I'm shock"

"What"

"You didn't recognise your own daughter" Jacob was shock

"That Sam"

"Yes and she just given birth to twins, your grand children" Jacob was shock

"I know I miss out on a lot when Sam was a teenager, but"

"Now you know, question how did the goa'uld make us teenagers?"

"It the fruit the ones that look like apples with ones with the orange skin, tok'ra scientist check it out few days back. To stay like a teenager you got to eat it every day and it makes the women hormones rise so they could produce a baby, that is while there is trees of it here"

"Ah, any thing else I should know?"

"Yes the time difference, while the tok'ra been here, one of the operatives pick up a strong reading, I went to check it out"

"And"

"I found it from the writing, it in ancient"

"Sound like you need Daniel help"

"I do, so I'll be heading back and another tok'ra will keep an eye on things"

"Ok, now this time difference?"

"Here it four hundred days, out there it ten minutes"

"Shit"

"Yeah if Daniel can translate it, we might be able to return back to normal time"

"Why not shut it off"

"We don't know how, that is why I need Daniel"

"Ok how far away is it?"

"Twelve hour walk"

"Ok well when you do return with Daniel let me know some how and we can work it from there"

"Sure"

"How do we know this planet return back to normal time?"

"Well their window where every thing return to normal time when that happen there an earth quake, not a strong one, it last for thirty seconds. Then it happens again hour later, so timing is important"

"Ok how do you keep the kids quiet?"

"We got some thing slimmer to chloroform"

"Ah, well it would me nice to have other fruit beside what we been eating"

"Already been taken care of Jack"

"Oh"

"After the tok'ra found out about this planet and the goa'uld who was taking the babies, well we been keeping an eye on them and not interfering"

"Ah, so the fruit?"

"There is fruit trees growing in the forest, if you and the others keep the way you are going check area out, you will soon find them"

"Ah fruit treasure hunt cool" he said smiling

"Some thing like that, they been here for the last ten years and yes there is plenty of fruit on them"

"Cool, thanks, I better get back to Sam"

"Can I come, I would love to see my grand children"

"Sure… oh Sam will be able to sense you, that how I know cause your foot wear gave it away"

"Oh, next time till take them off"

"Ok, how did you manage to survive during winter?"

"Been living in a cave, don't worry, I got thermos blankets that keep me warm and plenty of food to last a long time"

"Ah, well I better get back"

"Sure, keep up the good work, you done good on the cabins"

"Thanks" they both hugs.

"I'll be in the villages over the next few days till they show up"

"Ok hopefully you will see your grand children"

"That would be good"

"I won't tell Sam, I know she will hate me later of but we both know she will under stand"

"Sure, I'll try to get back here with Daniel soon as I can, the closet planet with a stargate is hour so by the time I get there, get Daniel and back here it would be…"

"Three years here more or less"

"Yeah, soon as I get back say in three years, I'll let you know that I have return"

"Ok, I better" he thumb towards the villages

"Sure, look after Sam will ya"

"Sure"

They both hug before Jack turn around and walk back to the village while Jacob cloak him knowing that every thing is going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Jack return two of the men return with rabbits and other animals that has been caught in the traps.

"Jack look what we found" Jack walk over to them as they pull some thing out of bag they were carrying and pass it to Jack. When Jack saw it, he smile

"What is it?" one of them asked

"It an orange" then he peal the skin off it and brake it up and try a piece and let out a moan

"This is good here try a piece, did you bring back any more"

"Yes there are four big trees full of them"

Then they tried it and love it. When others heard about the fruit Jack got a knife and cut oranges up and show them how to take the skins off and eat them. Every one loves it. Jack talk to the others there before going to check on Sam.

When he walk into the hut Sam was still sleeping, so he sat down close to her and their kids watching them sleep for half an hour when Sam woke up

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Good, hungry"

"That good, I got a surprise for you"

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes and open your mouth"

So Sam did what she was asking to do, Jack quickly peals off the skin and got a piece of the fruit and put it in Sam mouths. She close it and started chewing then her eyes open in shock, then Jack showed her the fruit

"Where did you get it from?"

"Couple of the guys found four trees full of oranges, they were hunting a goat when they came across them, so they pick the fruit and brought it back"

"Wow" Jack put another piece in her mouth and watches her chew it.

"You know with the skins of the oranges I'm sure I'll be able to use them for some thing"

"I'm sure you will Sam"

They talk while Jack was feeding Sam the last of the orange. When finish Jack could tell she was happy. They talk for few more minutes till Grace woke up.

"I'll go and wash my hands, I'll be right back"

"Ok, thanks for the orange"

"Any time Sam" then he gave her a kiss before getting up and walking out of the hut while Sam breast feed Grace.

After Jack wash his hands he return to see what been happening before returning back to Sam side. They both talk while Sam were breast-feeding. After the twins had their feed and went back to sleep.

Jack helped Sam up since she needed to go to the toilet, he help Sam put her skirt back on before walking out of the hut. When Sam finish and she wash her hands, she slowly walk back to the hut when they saw two midwives walking out with their kids in their arms

"We taking you children back you your home"

"Thank you" Sam said.

They follow the two women into their home where they say the second crib. They put the sleeping twin in there before leaving the family alone. Jack helps Sam back to bed, and then he sat next to her looking at the twins as they sleep.

Jack turn to look at Sam to see her falling asleep, so he gave her a kiss before he left them to sleep. Jack went for a walk to check the traps in one part of the forest. When he return two hours later he return with a goat and ten rabbits.

While he was skinning and cleaning them, he was talking to some of the others there. When finish he went down to the river to get clean up and at the same time he return with ten fish. He cleaned them up and passes them to the women so they could cook them.

Then he went to get clean up before going home to check on Sam and the kids. Hour later, one of the women showed up with a bowl of fruit and strew for them, they thank her before she left them alone. The next morning Jack and Sam holding on to their twins while having breakfast and talking to the others.

After breakfast, Jack went to carry on chopping trees down, while Sam help with the flax weaving and cooking for the day while their kids an other babies were under a gazebo which was made up so the sun won't get in the babies eyes.

Not knowing to Sam and every one there, Jacob walked over to the gazebo to see his grandchildren for the first time. He could sense a presents in them so he and Selmac knew that they got naqadah with in them.

When they were awake he could see that they both got Jack eyes. He look at them for few minutes before Grace started crying so Jacob carefully walk away so Sam wouldn't know that he was there.

Be he did watch her sat down and starting to remove her top so he turned around and walk over to the village edge and watch Jack and the others working for couple of hours before walking back into the forest.

He walk for an hour till he came across the apple trees, and bushes which he was told that their thorns were poisonous so he got his zat out and uncloak him self and zat it three times.

There were a lot of them around where the apple trees were. When finish he heard voices so he put the zat away and cloak him self. He watch when two men showed up

"Wow I wounder what these are?"

"Let take some back, jack might know what they are"

"Yeah, they smell good"

They pick some apples before walking towards their traps to check them. Jacob waited for an hour when they return and walk back to the village. When they were gone.

Jacob uncloaks himself and he picks some apples before cloaking himself then walking back to the cave.

When the two men walk back into the village they showed Sam with what they found.

"Oh my god" she got a clean knife and cut a peace off and bit into it

"Oh this is good, where did you get this from?"

"We found two trees full of them, what are they?"

"Apple, these are huge, here try a piece" sam cut a piece and gave it to him, he tried it

"This is good"

"Can you get some more before evening meal"

"Yes, yes we can" Sam pick up two big bags and pass them to the two men

"Here fill them up much as you can"

"Sure" they grin before walking back into the forest.

Sam cut up the apples they the men brought and the women try them and love them Sam collected the seeds and put them into a pouch. While talking to the others.

When the guys stop for the day they all went for a swim to cool down before returning back to the village. Jack walked over to Sam and gave her a kiss.

"Hey how the kids?"

"Good, you not going to believe what happen this after noon?"

"What happen" then they all heard some one yelling for help, so Jack picked up the Zat

"Stay with the kids"

Then he and others ran to where they could hear two men yelling then they all heard growling so they knew it was a bear When they saw the two guys ran towards them and the bear after them, Jack open the zat and stop where he was.

Soon as the two men ran pass Jack he fired the zat twice, then the bear collapsed onto the ground. So Jack ran over to it and got his knife out and stab it in the neck then there was squirting of blood coming out of it. then Jack walk back over them the two guys

"What in the bags"

"Sam called them apples"

One of them open the bag to show Jack, he was shock to see them three times larger then earth apples

"Woo, they are huge apples"

"Yes they are"

"Sweet, ok I need couple of you guys to go back and bring the big slay and ropes to tie this bear down"

"We will do it"

"Ok, we will wait"

Then the two guys ran back to the village and pass the two bags of apples to Sam then they went to get the sleigh and ropes then they return back to where Jack and the men were.

When they return, they all manage to roll the bear onto the sled and tie it down then they all pull the sled to the village. When the others saw that it was another bear, they knew that they have got plenty of meat to last them all for couple of days.

They all went and got clean up again before returning for their evening dinner. They all talk for the next two hours while eating and drink. When it was getting dark, every one went to their homes for the night since it been a long day for them all.

The next morning after breakfast, four of the men skin the bear and chop it up. The rest of it was buried. The women did their every day chores and the men did the same.

The day that they all knew would come; they all felt the earthquake. At that time twenty cabins were finish and a smaller cabin that they were calling it a nursery was half-complete. They hid the weapons, zat and the chainsaw in the woods before the ship came.

Jack was with Sam and their twins when the ship showed up. They all knew what was going to happen. When the men showed up, they got a scanner with them, every one watch as them men took the babies off their mother and check to see if they were boy or a girl, then they would pass them to other men who were there.

Then they saw them either goes into the forest or ship. When they came to Jack and Sam, they took them out of their hands. Sam screams for her babies while Jack went to hit one of the men and ended up being zated.

Jack collapsed on the ground and Sam crouch down next to him crying like the other couples were doing. Sam watch in horror as he daughter was taken into the forest, she scream as she heard the three shoots, then she cried over Jack body

"My babies" she said then she looked up at the men as they walk back to the ship

"You brassards, you are all a bunch of weakling bastards"

"We will be back, remember what will happen if you don't" then he got on to the ship then they saw it take off then stop.

Then they saw the rings appeared from the ship, then down to the ground, then back up to the ship again. Then they saw the ship take off. They look to see eight more naked teenagers on the ground.

The men and women pick up their new guest and put them into a hut. Every one else went back to work except for the ones who had their babies taken away, they went into their homes to morn for the rest of the day.

Two of the men offer to carry Jack back to their home which Sam excepted and follow them in to their home, then the close the door on their way out. Sam lye beside Jack and cried her self to sleep

When Jack woke up he turn his head to see Sam lying beside him sleeping. He knew it was going to be hard to not to tell Sam that their children are ok.

He knew that over the few months is going to be hard on Sam and every one there, so all they can do is wait for Daniel and Jacob to return. Jack moved his arm and Sam moved closer to him, he held her in his arms and kissing her forehead. Since it was dark out side besides the moonlight, he closed his eyes and feel asleep once again.

Over the next few days have been hard for them all. Jack was worried about Sam, she hasn't been eating, but he did manage to get her to drink.

One morning just after dawn, Jack gave Sam a kiss before he got up and walked out of there home. Jack went looking for the tok'ra, he looked for footprints, and follows them to the cave. When the tok'ra walk out he was shock to see Jack

"General O'Neill, Selmac told me that you know what going on"

"Yeah, I through he would"

"What can I do for you"

"Where is this ancient device"

"Why do you want to know"

"I just want to check it out"

"Follow the path and markings"

"Thanks, keep an eye on things will ya"

"What about you?"

"I'll be ok, I'll be back in few days" the tok'ra nodded and watch Jack walk away.

Jack follow the path and markings to the ancient device, he knew it would take hours to get to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Sam woke up, Jack wasn't with her, so she got up and gotten dress before walking out the door. The women smile when they saw Sam the first time in two weeks.

She walk over to where the toilets were then she went to have a bath for and hour, when she was in the water hole, she heard foot steps and turn around to see two of the guys there

"Sam do you know where Jack is?"

"I haven't seen him this morning when I woke up, why?" Sam was starting to get worried

"Well we need his help"

"With what?"

"The stumps are in the way"

"Give me few minutes"

"Sure" then they walk back to the village.

Sam got out and gotten dress, then she walked into the village then over to where the men are, Sam could see the problem.

"Where the zat"

Then one of the men pass Sam the zat, she open it up and fired it three times, then it was gone. Then she closed it.

"Problem solved"

"Thanks, we never through of that"

"Well now you know" then she walked away from them and into the Forest for few hours before returning back. She asked if any one seen Jack they all shook their heads, so she pick up some fruit and walk back to her home and stay in there for the rest of the day.

When Jack reach where the ancient device is, he could see the writings and handprints, so he put his hand on the hand prints only to get an electric shock from it. So since he didn't know the language he looked around it he knew if Sam was with him, she would know what to do.

Since it was getting dark in few hours, he decided to head back but before he did that. He walk over to the side of the mountain since the device was on top of a mountain, he look down and around, all he could see was trees like the ones back at the village so he turn around and started heading back.

Three hours later some thing shinny caught Jack eye, so he decided to go and check it out. When he got to the spot, he was shock to see a cargo ship, so he went to have a closer look and was on guard.

When he look through the window, there was nothing, so he walk around to the side to see the door close, so he push the buttons and the doors open, so he walk in and close the doors just in case there is any bears about out side.

Jack looked around check the escape pods to see them empty, he looked around and there was noting but case of zat guns. So he went to check to see if it still had power, when there was some power, he went to the engine room to see what damage, when he saw what was damage.

Then he started thinking about what Sam said about what was what was what and what he did when he had the down load six months ago.

So he started change the crystals around then he walk back up the front and went to power it up when it work. He noticed that he only had half power, then he remembers what Sam had in her mission file. That he used the Zat to get it an extra boast so he went and got a zat and tried it out.

When he fired it, he could the engines humming louder for few seconds then it stayed that way, so he went up the front and sat in the seat then he manage to lift it off the ground, so he turn it around and lift it higher.

When the ships was starting to struggle so he lower it and it return back to normal so he few the ship just above the trees back to the village. He please that they have got a ship, now building the cabins would be much quicker and easier for them all.

When he did show up, it was just starting to get dark when every one heard a noise, they all look around then they saw a ship land then the engines were turn off. Sam got her zat open, they all wait till Jack walk out of the ship, and they all relax

"Jack" she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him

"Hey Sam I'm sorry" they pulled apart

"Where were you?"

"I went for a walk and I found this old cargo ship, I swap some crystals around and manage to get power, so I brought it here. But I only could go higher that about five meters above the tree line before the engines started to straining when I started going higher than that"

"That main thing is that you are here Jack"

"I know, I'm sorry" they both hug

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry for one and we need to talk"

"I know"

They walk back to where every one is and they sat down and talk to the others, the guys are please that the ship would be able to lift the logs into place, so they know that the cabins would be build much quicker.

Half an hour later Jack and Sam went home to bed. They both talk for the next hour, when Jack decided to tell her about the device

"You found a ancient device?"

"Yes, from the wring it is in ancient"

"I wounder what it is?"

"Could it be a time thingie?"

"Time dilation machine?"

"Well what do you think"

"Well I think your right if that the case I wounder when those guys know when it time to show up then leave"

"Who knows Sam"

"Yeah, we better get some sleep we got a lot of work to do before winter comes"

"True, one thing though is that there are trees around it so if we could chop them down and moved them back here, at lest it would be a start and there are hundreds and thousands of trees every where"

"Wow, well then sounds like we are going to be busy"

"Yep we sure are"

They both kiss and it became passionate; they make love before they close their eyes and falling asleep in one another arms. The next morning Jack spoke to the guys during breakfast, so they could under stand what his plan is.

After breakfast Sam, Jack and four guys took the chainsaw on the ship then they left to head to the mountaintop. When they got close as they could, Sam ring them down with every thing that they needed then she moved to a spot and watch, When the first five tree fell to the ground, Jack moved do he could give her hand signals.

When the ropes were tied around the first tree, jack gave Sam the thumbs up, so she lifted the tree of the ground and then turned around and started heading back to the village.

When she reached the village Sam watch the guy give Sam hand signals since Jack showed him what to do. When the guy gave Sam the thumbs up she the heard back to where Jack and the guys were. Sam spent all day moving back and fourth.

By the end of the day Sam moved over five hundred logs to the village. They were all tired, so after dinner Jack and Sam went to bed for the night. They talk for an hour before they made passionate love then they snugged in one another arms afterwards and getting some sleep since they are all going to be busy.

The next morning, while the men were busy with the logs. Sam and six women used the ship to get up the river to get some more stones.

When Sam found a good spot to park the ship, they all got out and started getting the rocks, which was needed for the base of the homes. When the ship was full, they headed back to the village.

When they got there, Sam had the rock ring down in the ares where the homes were being built once finish, she went and lands the ship before they all got off and went to have some lunch.

After lunch went and help build the base on one of the homes while the men were taking care of the trees. The branches were being chop up and put in one of the huts so there would be dry wood for winter and the bark from the trees were used as fire wood for the cooking of the slates and cooking the stews.

Since they have got a cargo ship, they were able to build thirty homes with in the seventy days just before winter arrived. Ten empty huts were full of wood for over the winter months.

Since there was forty-six cabins build with own fireplaces the others couples and children moved into the homes for during the winter months and it would be warmer for them all. The men still go out to get meat and there was plenty of fruit to last for few weeks.

The family that was with Jack and Sam, they share stories with them to help pass time away. During winter Sam told Jack she was pregnant, he was happy, they both hug and kiss then share the news with the other family that was with them

Just as spring starting to arrive, Sam noticed the change in every one, including Jack, but more in jack than the others do.

"Jack have you notice the change in every one"

"Like what?"

"Like they starting to get older, I notice it more in you then with every one else"

"Well you know what those guys said that if we don't eat the fruit every day, we will get sick"

"Yes"

"Well I haven't been eating that fruit and I'm not sick, I think they want us to keep eating it so we stay young"

"You think so?"

"Yep, so I was thinking, why don't we share the piece of fruit, you know half each till the next time those guys show up and see how much we have change compeer to the others"

"Good idea Jack"

"The first order of business is dig a new hole for the latrines since both men and women's are starting to smell a bit"

"Good idea" she said smiling.

When they were joining the other couples out side for breakfast Jack told the others about what first up which they all agree to. After breakfast the men were put into groups so there were some digging new holes for the latrines, some checking on traps and others carried on striping the bark off the logs while the women did there every day chores.

Over the next one hundred days they all build twenty-five homes, which they were all please about. Sam was six months pregnant at the time and she was happy.

One morning Jack and Sam use the ship and went to see how big the place is. They were flying around and all they could see was trees and rivers.

They were flying back to the village when they saw a down death glider next to the river so they went down to check it out. Jack went to check it out while Sam keeps a look out.

"Sam it safe, the two jaffa are dead" Sam walk over and saw two skeletons

"I wounder if it got power still"

"You want to make up another chainsaw?"

"Yes but a smaller one, it would be easier to chop the branches up for winter months"

"Good idea"

"And with the belly of this ship, I could make a bath out of it, if you guys can make up a bath house"

"Cool I like that"

"Let take care of these bodies"

"Sure"

They spent the next hour removing the bodies and burry them after removing the suits from them and put them in the cargo ship. Then they put the wings in the ship.

Just as they finish and use the rope to wrap it around the glider a bear showed up, so Jack shot it twice then he ran over and stab it in the neck then he walk over and wash his hands and knife. They knew that they would have to wait for a while before finding some way of putting the bear on the ship.

"Sam any ideas on how we are going to get the bear on the ship?"

"Use the rope and we can tie it to the glider"

"Good idea, we better get started just in case more bears show up"

"Sure" they both manage to wrap the rope around the bear and tie a knot, sine the glider and bear were ten meters a part Sam got in the cargo ship and droved it over where the glider is.

She follows Jack hand signals then waited. While hovering over the glider, Jack quickly tied it to the under the ship then he moved back till Sam saw him then he gave her hand signals then they moved over to where the bear was and did it again.

Once done Sam waited then she ring Jack up on the ship, then they headed back to the village. When they arrived back one of the men gave Sam hand signals when they saw what they brought back with them.

Few minutes later, Sam moved the ship and landed it then shut off the engines before they walk out. Jack let the guys know that there were more things inside the ship. After every thing was taken care of Sam went to have a sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Sam checks out the glider and was please that it still works so she started working on the small chainsaw while the others carried on working.

Week later the chainsaw was finish and Sam was able to get it to work so they were all please and started using it to cut up the branches. Every one still work on building the cabins, they all knew once they were done, they all could relax.

When Sam was getting close to her due date she slowed down but she still did some work. The day she went into labour Jack was with her in the birthing cabin. Jack was holding her hand as she pushed when it was time.

"Ok Sam one more push"

Sam push the best she could then she relax with they heard their baby wail when it took it first breath

"It's a boy," she said smiling

"George Teal O'Neill" Jack said After their son was clean up, he was place in Sam arms. They look at him and smile

"He beautiful Jack"

"Just like his mother" Jack gave Sam a kiss

"Oh no, Jack"

Jack picked up their son and passed him to the midwife Just as Sam started to push. Minute later they heard baby wail when it took it first breath

"It's a boy"

"Wow twins"

"Yeah" Jack said smiling

"Daniel Jon O'Neill"

After their son was clean up and in Sam arms they both smile at the sight before them. They talk for a couple of minutes when Sam wanted to push again so she did.

Minute later the placenta came out. After Sam was clean up, they were able to raise the top end of the bed so Sam and other mothers could breast-feed.

Jack helps Sam with the twins when they had their first feed. They were in the birthing room for three hours before they took their son's home.

Two days later Jack and Sam walk out of their home with their sons in their arms. Every one was happy for them. Every one return back to work at hand for the next fifteen days. By that time, they all knew what was coming.

The day before the guys came they put every thing in the cargo ship and Jack took it back to where he found it then he walk back home. When they all felt the earthquake, they all knew it was time. When the ship showed up they all knew that there was a different man on the ships. Jack and Sam were told that they come once every ten years.

When they took the babies and were check. The two men took the girls around to the back of one of the homes, then they all heard the zats shots. While that was happening the boys were put in the ship.

When it was over they got back on the ship and lifted off then five couples were rings down. Then the ship took off. Jack and Sam went home. Jack told the others that they all have ten days of for morning time.

Jack and Sam spent the whole ten days in their home. The only time they were out side was when they went to have bath and toilet before returning back.

When they all did return back to work at hand, they knew that they would need to build more cabins, so Jack left one morning and went to get the cargo ship then return with it.

Then they started building more homes and start-getting things sorted out before wintertime. Jack and Sam notice the difference in each other, they were getting older. One day every one from the village also notice it and one ask them

"Sam Jack you starting to look older"

"We know, it the fruit that keeping all of us young. You told us that we got to eat three of the fruit a day or we will die, right?"

"Yes"

"Well year ago Sam and I talk and we only eat half of the fruit to see what will happen and know you know"

"Why would they lie to us?"

"They want all of us to stay young cause they want our sons, to them who every they are, we are baby factory, we got to keep our women pregnant, and if we don't, then we will die as you told us what has happen before"

"What can we do?"

"Sam and I talk about that and the choice is yours. We are going to stop eating that orange apple and see what happens, the rest of you the choice is yours" They all agree to it

"Good for starts we are going to getting all the fruit from the tree and I'm going to use the fruit to lurer animals to this area so we wouldn't have to go far to get them" they all agree

After breakfast the men carried on with the building the cabins while the women pick all the fruit they can and also carried on doing their every day chores.

Over the next sixty days they manage to build the rest of the cabins, build more latrines, pulled down some of the huts and replace them with cabins.

They fill all the huts up with wood for the winter months and Jack and one of the men use the cargo ship and fly over the forest and drop the fruit off leaving a trail that would lead back to the village.

When winter arrived there was plenty of food for every one and the men didn't have to go far to get the meat they was needed for every one since the traps were at the edge of the village. Sam was able to use parts of the glider and make pots for the stews.

There was also three baths were made out of the gliders so there was three bathhouses, which every one was happy about. They were able to make a fire pit under neath each of the baths so they could light the fires to heat the water up.

Sam also put orange peels into the water so there was orange smell in the room and when who ever has a bath smell like an orange but they were clean and refresh.

When spring came, Sam and most of the women were all pregnant. They all were able to relax for the first time in days. The guys spent few hours a day building new homes just in case more show up.

Jack and Sam look at every one there. They were all slowly starting to age but it was going to take years before they all return back to their normal age. The guys still went out hunting and they even caught fish after Jack showed them how fish.

Jack and four men went out in the cargo ship to an area where they would spend all day chopping down trees and chopping them up. Then returning with one log and the ship half full of firewood for winter since they started building bigger wood sheds around the village. One day they return with two gliders so they build two more baths houses and made more pots for the homes.

When Sam was close to her due date, Jack stayed close to home. When Sam did go in to labour, Jack was with her like he was with the other two times.

"Ok Sam now push, that it, you're doing really great" Sam push then relax, then she push again

"That it Sam" Jack held on to her hand as she push with all her might. When she did relax, they could hear their baby wail when it took it first breath

"It's a girl"

"Jackie Samantha O'Neill" Sam said

After she was clean up, the mid wife pass Jackie to Sam whom they look at her, when she open her eyes

"She got your eyes Sam"

"I know, she is beautiful Jack"

"Just like you" he give Sam a kiss then kisses his daughter head like he did with all of their children. Sam passed their daughter to Jack when she started pushing again.

Jack held on to her hand as she pushes then relax. Minute later they all heard the baby wail as it took it first breath

"It's a boy"

"Conner Mark O'Neill" Jack said

After he was clean up, then the midwife put Conner in Sam arms, when they look at him, he also got blue eyes. Jack gave Sam a kiss and a smile.

"Jack I don't know how much longer I can handle all of this"

"I know" he kiss her forehead

Then Sam grabs his hand as she pushes the two placentas out, then relax. The midwife cleans Sam up, then Jack helps her to sit up and tilt the bed then helps her with the twins. While they were feeding, Sam was looking at them then at Jack.

"I don't know how much I can take it Jack, we got to stop these guys before…"

"I know, I'll think of some thing up, we both know we can't shoot them"

"I know"

They notice they the men have all got personal shield just in case one did try to attack them.

Jack stayed with Sam for the next three hours before they left to go to their home with the twins in their arms. Two days later they walk out side with the twins in their arms showing every one there. They all relax over the next three weeks.

The late afternoon before they knew it was time, Jack took the cargo ship back to it hiding spot, then he spent the night there since he and four others guys went looking for two missing men. When they found them they were up a tree and a bear was under it, so Jack zat it twice, then he walk over and stab it in the neck.

When the two guys got out of the tree they were please that they went looking for them. When they return with the bear, every one was please. Jack and Sam talk before he left.

"Sam I'll try to make it back if I have to walk all night"

"I know, it going to be hard tomorrow"

"I know" they both hug and kiss, then he gave kids each a kiss and told them both that he loved them. Before he left in the cargo ship.

Early the next morning Jack walked over to where the device is and waited. When he heard it winding down to a low hum, Jack put his hand onto the hand print then a device came out of the wall, he look at it. It had writing on it and disks with more writing on it

"Great, how am I going to turn this planet back to normal time"

"You can't" Jack turn around,

"Who are you?"

"Orlin, you can't just turn it off but you can change it so normal time can be longer for now, it will take five hundred days before this plant is return back to normal time"

"How can I do that"

"Only you can change the disk around"

"Ok tell me what to do"

"Ok for starts there is five panels you need to open" he showed Jack the panels and what buttons to push to open them. Once open

"I haven't got much time, you will have to be quick"

"Ok show me"

Jack followed what Orlin wanted him to do for the next minute, then he said

"I got to go, I'll be back soon as I can" then he went all glowy then he was gone.

"Thanks"

All Jack could do is wait, so he closed the panels up just in case Orlin doesn't return.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam and the others were all waiting, when the ship showed up. She was looking for Jack, but there still no sign of him. When they took the babies, one walk up to Sam

"Where your mate"

"Hunting"

"You better telling me the truth" he was angry

"I am"

"He knew the rules"

"Sam" she turned around and relaxed to see Jack return carrying four rabbits.

"You were lucky this time" then they got all the babies and left.

Sam look around for Jack she saw the four rabbits on the table and no sign of Jack, she walk back to there home and look around for him. She sat on their bed and waited she lied down and cried

"Sam" she turn around and saw a man at the end of the bed

"Orlin"

"Yes"

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life, that man was going to kill you cause Jack wasn't there"

"Where is Jack?"

"He is coming back"

"But I saw him?"

"That was me so I could save your life. Jack been keeping things from you"

"What do you mean?"

"Follow him when he goes in to the Forest alone, that will answer your question" then he went all glowy and left.

Sam was puzzled with what he said. All she could do is wait. She walked out side and over to the toilets is. Then return few minutes later. She walked over to where some of the other was then stops. One of the women looked at her

"Sam what wrong?"

"No earth quake"

"What do you mean?"

"After the ship leave there an earth quake, there is none"

"That is strange"

"I know" then she walked back to the house.

Later that afternoon Jack return he walk into the house to see Sam lying on the bed. He walked over and joins her, when he look at her, she open her eyes

"Jack" then she hug him

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, Orlin was here he was being you for a moment cause the leader wanted to know where you were and I said that you were hunting, he didn't believe me till you… Orlin called my name then the guy saw you… Orlin he said I was lucky"

"Well I'm here now, I was over where the device is, Orlin told me how to change the time dilation, so it longer now but I don't know for how long before things change again"

"Well that good to know"

"Come here" Sam went into Jack arms, he kiss her forehead before they both feel asleep.

Over the next twenty days every one keep busy till they felt the earth quake, they all know that it the time dilation has change.

Two days later Sam saw Jack walk into the woods alone, so she follow him with out letting him know that he was being followed.

Jack walk to where the cave is, he could hear voices which was music to his ears, he walk in and stop at the site before him

"Hi guys miss me" they all jump

"Jack" Daniel, said in shock when he saw Jack looking in his early twenties.

"Yep it me, well younger" Jack walk in and gave Daniel and Teal'c a hug,

"Dad"

"Jack" they both hugs.

"So who taking care of things back at home?"

"I called George, I told him the situation, he was flying out soon as he spoke to the president"

"Ok how the kids?"

"Good I took them with me back to the SGC, every one was shock seeing me step on the ramp with twins in my arms"

"I bet"

"I told George about what happen to you and Sam, he going to see what he can do his end"

"Thanks any way you got four more grand children three boys and a girl"

"That is great news Jack, how Sam?" Jack shook his head and running his hands through his hair

"It braking her heart every time they take them, I'm so worried about her, I want to tell her, but…"

"It hard I know, but we have received some good news from the tok'ra, they found the goa'uld so if every thing goes well he should be dead with in the next two weeks"

"That good to know and I got some news for you"

"Oh"

"I've manage to change the ancient time dilation, now we got twenty two days of normal time"

"Hey that is great news Jack"

"Thanks, have you guys had a change to see our home?"

"Yes and a cargo ship"

"Yes well we got power but no shields and life support"

"Well it better than nothing"

"True, I can't stay long cause of Sam"

"I under stand, hopefully every thing will work out soon"

"Same here, but I don't know how you guys going to survive during winter in here"

"They can come home with us"

They turn to see Sam walking into the cave. They were all shock, well Daniel and Teal'c was

"Sam"

"Hi Daniel, I heard every thing" she walk over to them and gave them a hug then she gave her father a hug.

"Can some one tell me what going on?"

"Well how about we all go back to the village and tell them. Were got guest cabin, it better than living in here for, four hundred days"

"Jack are you sure that is wise?" Jacob asked

"Yes"

"Well we can come back for our gear later"

"Ok let's go" they all walk out of the cave and walk into the village.

"Sam I hope you're not up set with me, for not telling you?"

"Why didn't you trust me Jack"

"Sam I ask him not to tell you, any way you and all the mothers here will be reunited with their children soon"

"What about the ones who died, what about their children?"

"Well we can find out which planet their parents come from, we can reunited the babies to their relatives"

"That would be good dad"

They talk till they came to the edge of the forest, then they walk into the village center where couples were shock to see three guys walking into the village with Jack and Sam. Jack stood on a stump and look around

"Can I have every one attention and can you all come here please" they all walk into the center.

"I know you are wondering who these three guys are.

"This is Jacob Carter, Sam father, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c from Sam and my home planet. Jacob here is a tok'ra as I've told you about them, well the tok'ra here been keeping an eye on us" they were talking among them selves

"The tok'ra also done some thing for the past twenty three years here… they have got all our babies. Both boys and girls, I found out that a goa'uld been want all the male babies, for what purpose I don't know. But they all safe, the tok'ra have got them all and hopefully by the time we will be hearing for the tok'ra to tell us that the goa'uld been taken care of and the ones who been taking them away from you guys. Once every thing sorted out, you will be reunited with you children, just like Sam and me. Don't worry the tok'ra know who belongs to whom. So all we can do is wait and do what we all love doing best and that make wild passionate love to our mates" They all cheer

"So let welcome our new guests"

Then he got down just as the couples talk to the three men for the next ten minutes when they all stop when they heard a growling coming from the forest

"Jack what was that"

"That is a bear, Sam"

Sam ran over then return with two zats then they walk to the edge of the forest with Daniel Teal'c and Jacob behind them. They were half way when two bears showed up

"Holly Hannah" Jacob said when he saw the size of them

"Start stepping back" Sam said

They started stepping back to the village when the two bear walk out towards them then they stood on their back legs. Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c were shock when they saw the size of them.

When the bears were back on all fours they growled once again then they ran toward them. Jack and Sam fired their zat twice and the bears collapsed on the ground then Jack was over to them and stab them in the neck, then he walk over to the water fall and wash his hands before returning back to where Sam and the shock other were.

"Well we sure going to have a feast tonight"

"Yeah"

"Come on lets head back" they turn around and walk back to the village.

Jack and Sam showed them around and what cabin they can live in while staying there. The guys and Teal'c went back to the cave to get all their things while Jack took Daniel up to where the device is and Sam showed Jacob the chainsaw that she build. Both Jacob and Selmac were surprise with what Sam built using three death gliders.

When Jack and Daniel return Jack and five men started cutting up the bears. Jacob was amazed with what he was seeing infront of him. With in minutes both bears were cut up and the skins were hung out to dry after cooling orange water was poor over them.

Later that evening, every one had a big feed, talking laughing. Over the next few days, they all work fulling the woodsheds up before winter comes.

Daniel spends a lot of the time up where the device is so he could translate the writing. When it was finish, he was able to help with work around the village till it was wintertime.

Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel spend all day with Jack and Sam but they all took turns in returning back to their cabin and lighting the fire so their room won't be cold for when they return at night.

Teal'c brought two lap tops with solo panels so Jack and Sam could write up their long reports on what been happening since they been on the planet, every thing. They all talk when they were together laughing and joking like old times.

Jacob watch what was going on between Jack and Sam, he could see how happy she is, he could see how much they love each other and hopefully they won't get court marshal for what they had to do to survive on this planet as teenagers.

He couldn't believe how much they all have change, he found out that they all have stop eating the orange apple, and now they are starting to grow up but they are all happy.

When spring came and the temperatures were starting to warm up and the snow starting to melt. Every one was able to walk around out side their homes for the first time in one hundred and fifty days.

Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c could see which women given birth and the ones who are pregnant. They knew Sam was pregnant cause she told them when she knew. They were all happy for her and Jack.

Jack took the guys fishing and hunting while Sam and the women so what they do every day. When Jack and the others return with rabbit or fish, Sam rewards him with a kiss and smile that he loved. Every one enjoyed them selves, doing their every day thing till one day they felt the earthquake Jack and Sam look at each other

"Jack what is it" Jacob asked

"I don't know yet, Daniel bring your books, I think the device is shutting down for a while"

"Jack" Jacob, asked

"The device isn't due to shut down for another twenty days, I'll let you know soon as I return"

Daniel ran back to the cabin then return with his books he got on the ship with Jack and they left to go to where the device is. When they got there, Jack notice that the humming has quieten down, so he put his hand onto the hand print and then the device came out of the wall.

So he walk around to the disk of the device and push buttons then more devices came out, Daniel recorded every thing including taking photos of what Jack was doing.

"Now what Jack"

"We wait"

"Ok so how many days is it for normal time now?"

"So far forty one days"

"Hello Jack, Daniel" they turn to see Orlin there

"Orlin"

"I only got a minute"

"Ok just like last time" Jack said

Orlin told Jack what to do till it was time for him to return.

"Thanks Orlin" then he went all glowy then he was gone

"Well let heard back"

"Good idea Jack"

Jack closed every thing up then they got back onto the ship and headed back to the village. When they got there, Sam walk over to Jack

"How did it go?"

"Good but I don't know how long it going to last"

"I can send a signal to Promethis, she in orbit" Jacob said

"Cool, do it"

Jacob walk back to his cabin, then return with the device and laptop, he connected the device to the laptop and type a message then he push a button then he close every thing down.

"We can wait now"

"Good, I wounder how many SG teams are on Promethis?"

"Don't know Jack"

"Ok"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Every one was shock when they saw a bright light and people appeared With in an hour six SG teams and Dr Leim appeared with boxes and bags. They follow Teal'c to where Jack and the others were. They were all shock to see Jack and Sam, but even more shock when they saw Sam expanding stomach.

"General, Carter"

"Hi guys"

"We are here to help out any way we can"

"Sweet, first of all we better get you guys settle in then work it from there"

"Yes sir"

Jack got them all settle in and they gave Jack some BDU clothing to wear and one of the others pass Jack some clothes for Sam. While they were settling in Jack took the clothes back home, he got in to his BDU clothing but he walked around in bear feet.

Then he went looking for Sam only to find her and Dr Leim in the birthing room. Dr Leim wanted to check on Sam and the other women while she was there. When Sam walk out with Dr Leim Sam, smile

"Well how is the baby Sam?"

"Good, is that for me?"

"Yep"

"Thanks" Sam walked back in and closed the door

"How are the kids?"

"Good, miss you and colonel"

"I bet," he said smiling

"How are you feeling sir?"

"Good, we are all slowly returning back to normal age but it going to take a long time" He said smiling

"Where is this fruit that turn you in to teenagers?"

"I'll show you soon as Sam is dress"

Then the door open and Sam walk out wearing a maternity dress and barefoot, they both smile at each other. As she walk over to him

"Doc want to see the teenage fruit"

"Sure, this way"

They walk over to where the forest is while talking. When Jack and Sam show Dr Leim where the fruit is, she picked four of them and put them in her bag

"I need to run some tests"

"Sure, lets head back"

They walk back to where every one they walk over to where Jacob is when they saw bright lights and things appeared.

"Hey what going on?"

"They dropping of supplies, clothes food for every one"

"Ah, good idea"

"Jack I'm going to and have a lye down"

"Want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine, you take care of things here"

"Sure" they both kiss before Sam walk over to their home

"Jack is Sam ok?" Daniel asked

"Yeah she gets like this before having the baby"

"Ok"

"Well let see what goodies there are and start getting things sorted out, shell we"

They walk over to where boxes and bags full of things are. Jack asked what is there then started giving out orders to the teams. By dinnertime the six teams were talking to the couples there while having dinner.

There were boxes of vegetables so the women were able to add some of them into the stew. There was packets of vegetable seeds, so some of them started working on the gardens while other men went to check the traps and returning back with rabbit or some other animal.

Jack grin where there was a hand fishing line hooks every thing that was needed to catch a fish from the river.

Over the next few days every one showed each SG member what they been doing to survive and what Jack and Sam has done for them. One morning Sam just finish breakfast when her first contraction hit

"Jack" he was next to herm he turned to look at her

"Sam what wrong?"

"My water just broke at the same time I had a contraction"

"Ok lets get you to the birth thing cabin" Jack help Sam up and at the same time

"Doc, Sam gone in to labour" Dr Leim quickly stood up and walk over to where sam is

"Ok Sam you know what to do?"

"Yes" they walk to the cabin and walk in side.

Once they were next to the bed, another contraction hit. Jack held on to Sam and rubbing her back till it pass. Then Jack help remove her clothing and put a gown on while Dr Leim got every thing set up, Jack was timing Sam contractions

"Doc it time"

"Ok" jack help Sam onto the bed and Dr Leim check

"Ok sam you know what to do"

"Yes"

Then when she had her next contraction, Sam started pushing, then she relaxed, then push again. Few minutes later they heard the baby wail as it took it first breath.

"It's a boy"

"Brian, Harry O'Neill"

"Your grand father names Jack"

"Yes, you like"

"Yes"

He gives her a kiss while Dr Leim and the midwife clean up Brian and cut the cord before wrapping him up and placing him in Sam arms.

"He got your eyes Sam"

"I know"

They look at him for minutes before Sam pass him to the midwife since she wanted to push again. Jack held onto her hand as she pushes then relax then push again. Minute later they heard the baby wail as it took it first breath

"It's a boy"

"Patrick Mathew O'Neill" Sam said

"Your grand fathers name?"

"Yes" Jack gave her a kiss and watch as their son was being clean up. Once done

"Jack can you hang on to him"

"Sure"

The mid wife pass Patrick to Jack while Sam push once again, then the placenta came out, then Sam relax while Dr Leim clean her up.

Few minutes later, Jack passes Patrick to Sam after she sat up so he could tilt the head of the bed. Once done and Sam layed back, they look at their son, then the midwife pass Brian to her.

They look at them both till they knew it was feeding time, so Jack help Sam lower the gown and then help her son's find her nipple then they started drinking away happily.

"How are you feeling colonel?"

"Good, happy but good"

"That good to know"

She watched the young family infront of her and could see how happy they are. When every thing was clean up, Dr Leim and the mid wife walk out leaving the family alone for a while. When they walk out Jacob walk over to Dr Leim

"How Sam and the twins?"

"Both mother and twins are fine, healthy even"

"What did she have?" Daniel asked

"They will tell you in their own time"

"Ok" they all knew that they would be waiting for couple of hours before Jack and Sam walked out of the cabin.

Every one carried on with their every day chores for the morning. When Jack help Sam get change before leaving with twins in their arms, they were talking.

"Jack do you want any more kids?"

"Do you Sam?"

"No, I think eight is enough, don't you think so?"

"Yes" then he gave her a kiss

"I'll talk to Dr Leim about getting my tubes cut"

"Well I could get the snip my self"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" then he gave her a kiss then they look down at their sons.

"Shall we, knowing Daniel will be waiting for us"

"True"

They pick up their sleeping sons and walk out side to see every one working, Jacob saw them and walk over to them.

"Jack, Sam"

"Dad, we know you want to know"

"Well yes" he said smiling

"This is Patrick Mathew" Sam said holding her son

"And this is Brian Harry O'Neill" Jack said

"Twin boys, congratulation, both of you"

"Thanks dad" he looked at the sleeping twins in their arms

"Sam, Jack they are beautiful"

"Thanks"

Then couple of the SG team members walked over to them and saw the twins. Then others walk over including Daniel and Teal'c. They talk for half an hour till the twins woke up so Jack and Sam walk to their cabin where Sam could breast feed them.

Half an hour later Jack walked out and he closes the door before leaving. He went to see how things are going while talking to some of the ones there.

Few days later they all knew it was time, Teal'c took the cargo ship to where Jack said he could put it and wait then return before sun down Jacob and the others hid in the closest cabins and waited.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When the ship showed up, they all waited. When the men walk out of the ship and over to them. Jack gave the men the signal and they raise their hands where straw is and they blew into the straw. In side the straw was small tranquilliser darts, so when the got a change they blew into the straw.

The ones close by saw it go through the shield and into the guy neck, and then they saw him collapsed on the ground. When it got the others attention, other men did the same till they all collapsed on the ground. Jack quickly removed the shield arm devices.

"Well at lest we got them, any ideas any one?"

"How about we give them a taste of their own medicine Jack"

"Hmm good idea Sam" then he gave the others the signal and they walk out and over to them.

"Well it looks like things are going to get better from now on"

"Yes it is" Jacob said the guys tie the men up.

"Well all we can do is wait for them to wake up and in the mean time has any one got any ideas?"

"Jack, Sam thank you for every thing, we all talk and since this is our new home we are going to stay and we are going to help one another to raise our kids"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes you have showed us things that we haven't even though of doing"

"Well, ok but my people and possible the tok'ra will drop by once in a while to see how things are going"

"Thank you and they will be most welcome"

"Great, well in that case we better collect our things, Dad can you send a signal to Promethis"

"Sure thing Jack"

"Thanks"

Then Jacob left to go and send a message to the ship. When he was doing that, Teal'c return with the cargo ship. When he walked over to them

"Teal'c how did you know?"

"Orlin told me"

"Ah, well it look like we are going home" Then Jacob return

"I've sent the signal Jack"

"Thanks, so what are you going to do now?"

"Well I'm going to use the al'kesh and go and get these people children"

"Ok, so you're going now?"

"Yes might as well and I'll try to be back before the twenty days are up"

"Ok" Sam gave Jacob a hug

"When every thing is sorted out here Sam I'll come and visit you and the kids"

"Thanks dad"

"Jack look after them"

"Will do"

They shook hands then she said good bye to the others before leaving. They all watch him leave in the ship minute later.

"Ok let pack our things before we leave" then they went their separate ways.

"We going to leave clothes and other things that was brought here for you guys to use"

"What about the zat guns?"

"We will be leaving them here also"

"Thank you"

"Come on Sam we better get change before our ride comes"

"Sure"

They walk back to their cabin and got change into BDU clothing including boots. Once change and their sons wrap up in towels, they walk out again few minutes later to see the other team members doing the same.

"We hope you will come and visit us again"

"Well we will try but we can't promise" the nodded in under standing. Then there was a bright light then Jack, Sam and twins where they appeared on the bridge the colonel stood up and saluted them that they did in return

"General, colonel welcome to Promethis"

"Thanks colonel, how long have you guys been hanging around for?"

"A week before we were called back to earth then odyssey took our place till we return yesterday sir"

"Ah so where are our rooms, kids will be awake soon for there feed"

"I'll show Jack" they turned around and smile

"George"

"Sir"

"Jack Sam" he walk over to them smiling

"How are you two?"

"Good thank sir" Sam said.

"Come on I'll show you your quarters, I brought bags of clothes for you all"

"Thanks George" they walk out of the bridge.

"Who are these two?"

"This is Brain Mathew" jack said

"This is Patrick Mathew"

"Eight kids"

"Yeah where are the other six?"

"At the SGC waiting for you two"

"Ok, well we did our reports about what happen on the planet when the guys showed up"

"I'll be looking ford to reading them"

"Sir what going to happen to Jack and me?"

"When we return to earth we going to be beam down to the oval office and talk to the president then and it would be up to him and the chief of staff to decided on what going to happen with you two"

"Ok" when they reach their quarters

"Here are your room, every thing you need is in there"

"Thank you sir"

"Talk to you later" then he walks away.

Jack opened the door and walked in and turned the lights on. Sam followed him in, once the door was close they could see two portable cribs, diapers, baby cloths and two duffle bags, they recognised them as their own. They both sat down on one of the beds.

"Sam are you worried that we going to be court martialled?"

"Yes"

"Well don't think about that right now" Then the twins woke up, they look at them then each other.

"Jack I am worried?"

"Don't be first thing first and that is feed these two, then the four of us have a shower, after that we will see"

"Good idea Jack"

Sam moved till she was sitting against the wall and her legs were cross, then she was able to undo her shirt and bra. Then she held Pat to her nipple which he started drink away happily then Jack put Brian in her other arm and help him to Sam nipple till he latches on to it and started drinking.

Jack watches them for a few minutes before getting up and walking over and opening his bag. There was toiletries, and clothes for him. She he got them out of the bag, then he got Sam sorted out. When he saw here underwear, he smiles

"Sam I didn't know you wear silk under wear" Sam looked at what Jack got in his hand and frond

"That not mine" Jack raised an eye brow

"Well it was in your bag, in fact" he then pulled out five sets, then he saw a piece of paper, so he pick it up and read it then smile

"Jack what did it say?"

"Sam Jacob called me about what happen to you and Jack, congratulation, on the six plus kids, Jacob ask me to buy some maternity bras for you and baby clothes just in case you have any more. So I got allsorts of clothes for the babies just in case you have twins again and portable cots and that you would pay me back. So I went to Victoria secrets and saw these maternity sets, I thought they would look sexy on you, well ask Jack about that one, I'll be waiting for you guys to return home, love Cassie. P.S. Pete been calling me, asking if I knew where you were and I told him that I didn't know, he been calling me two, three times a day, I don't who worse, the goa'uld trying to take over earth or Pete calling me, he driving me nuts."

Jack look at Sam, he knew that she would be thinking about Pete since he brought his name up. He walked over and sat on the bed

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yeah when you said Pete name I never through about him the whole time we were on the mission and being stuck on the planet"

Then both boys were full, so Jack pick up Brian and put him against his shoulder so he could burp him. Sam did the same with Pat.

"Sam what ever you decided, I'll support you"

"I know you will Jack, you know after all these years you keep telling me to get a life, then I did, but I knew deep down it was with the wrong guy, but I try"

"Who is the right guy for you Sam"

"He sitting next to me and who is a father to our eight children"

"Are you sure you want some one like me"

"Yes"

"Sam I'm what fifteen years older than you"

"So, you don't look it" she said smiling

"Sam when we do return back to normal I'm going to be an old guy again"

"Well 've been doing some thinking about that"

"Sam"

"How would you like to look young again, say when we first meet and work it from there"

"How?"

"The fruit if I can work out how much of the fruit you can have each day and look like your forty for starts, would you like that?"

"Yes that could be great but why not the old me"

"It doesn't matter what you look like to me Jack, I'll always love you"

"I love you to Sam" he lean over and gave her a kiss.

"Why don't we go and have a hot shower"

"Sounds good to me"

They both got up and Jack help do up Sam buttons, then they put their sons on the bed so they could sort out what they are going to wear.

Once they got every thing and were put into bags, they pick up their sons and bags, and then they walk out of their room and walk down to where the showers were. Since there was no one in there, they walk in and put there bags and sons sown on the bench, then Jack walk over and for towels for them and their sons.

He hung them up, and then they strip their clothes off after turning the showers on and got their things out. Then they pick up their sons and walk in to the showers where they were able to wash their sons first. While in there they heard footsteps.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"General, colonel"

"Yes doc, we are here"

"Is there any thing I can do to help"

"Yes you can dress pat for me" Sam said

"Sure"

She walked over to where Sam is, since she pulled back the curtain. Dr Leim pick up a towel and walk over to where Sam is, she put her wet son on the towel.

"His clothes are just behind you"

"Ok"

"Thanks" then sam pull the curtain back.

While Dr Leim was getting Patrick dress, Sam was able to have her shower. When she finish, she turn the water off then she grab one of the towels.

She put that around her long hair and left it there, then she grab the second towel so she could dry her body down with it then she wrap the dowel around her before pulling back the curtain. She step out and over to where Jack is which was in the next one

"Jack are you finish showering Brian?"

"Yes"

"Ok pass him to me" Sam grab a towel just as Jack pulled back the curtain and pass Brain to her

"Thanks, don't be to long"

"I wont" then Sam steps back just as Jack pulled the curtain across.

Sam turned around and walked over to the bench. She put Brain down and she started drying him down.

"Here let me get him dress for you while you can get dress before the others show up"

"Thanks"

Sam steps over to where her clothes are while Dr Leim got Brain dress. Sam watches while she was getting dress. When she was dress, she comb her long hair then put it into plats. When she was finish, so was Dr Leim.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I'll take my shower now"

"Ok"

The doctor walk over to where her things were and she started taking her clothes off when Jack turn his shower off

"Jack stay where you are"

"Sam"

"Dr Leim is here"

"So she seen my naked ass hundreds of times"

"So have I but I'm sure she wouldn't like it if you saw her naked"

The doctor pick up her towel and walk over to where the shower is and turn it on

"Oh well can you pass me a towel then"

"Here you go" she pass him a towel by that time Dr Leim was in the shower and curtain was pulled

"You can come out now Jack"

"Good" he pulled the curtain back and step out of the shower with the towel wrap around his waist.

"Feeling better"

"Yes, you?"

"Good" he look down at his sons, they both were still sleeping which made him smile

"You better get dress before the others arrive for their showers"

"Sure"

Sam watch Jack get dress, once he was dress and he got every thing pack up then turn to look at Sam who was smiling at him

"What?"

"I can't believe how long you were wearing BDU clothing"

"I know what you mean Sam, come on lets go back to our quarters"

"Sure"

They pick up their sons and bag before walking out of the showers, Sam flick over so other would know that there is females in there before they walk back to their quarters.

When they got there, they put their bags on their beds before sitting down on the bed looking down at their son's

"What do you want to do now Sam?"

"Well why don't we go and get some thing to eat"

"Sounds good to me"

They stood up and walk out of their quarters and down to the mess hall, when they walk in George was sitting down drinking cup of coffee.

When he turn to see Jack and Sam walking in, he smile at them and watch them get some thing to eat then walk over and sat down next to each other, he saw Jack got a slice of cake and sam got a bowl of blue jello.

"Jack, Sam"

"Sir"

"We will be returning back to earth in hour"

"Ok how long will it take to reach earth sir?"

"Ten hours"

"Ok"

"George, Sam and I've been talking, what ever happens when we return back to earth, I'm going to retire"

"Jack" he looked at Jack

"George, I've been given a second change and I don't want to screw it up this time" he look down at his son then back up to him so he wounder under stand what he is saying

"I under stand, and I'll try and help any way I can"

"Thanks sir" they talk about other things for the next hour before returning back to their rooms.

After their sons was lying down for their sleep, they decided to do the same. They strip down to their underwear and Sam wear a tee shirt when they both climb into bed. Jack gave Sam a kiss before they snugged in one another arms and feel asleep minutes later.

When their sons woke up for their feed, Jack got up and pick one up at a time while Sam got her self comfortable and she removed her tee shirt and unclamp her maternity bra then Jack pass her, their first son. Then Jack turn to get their second son.

When he put him in Sam other arm, Jack help guild him to her nipple, once he latches on he was happy. Jack sat there watching them drink then he looked at Sam.

"Sam will you marry me" he said out loud. Sam looked up at him

"What?"

"Will you marry me, you know what I'm like with word and things"

"Yes I do know what you are like… and the answer is yes" she said smiling

"Sweet" he leans over and gave her a kiss.

"What sort of ring would you like?"

"Why don't we look for one together, although how much do you want to spend on one?"

"It doesn't worry me," he said smiling

"Ok. Can you burp Pat"

Jack picked up Pat and put him against his shoulder so he could burp him while Sam was burping Brian. They talk for few minutes then they put their sons back in their cots before returning back to bed. They talk for few more minutes before falling asleep in one another arms.

When Pat woke them up, they could hear a noise and relies that they are in hypo space. Jack got up to see if his diaper needed changing, when it did, he change them then he held onto him humming till he was asleep.

Once a sleep Jack put him back to bed, and then Brian woke up, so Jack did the same to him. When finish, Jack turn to see Sam looking at him

"Come back to bed" Jack smile

"Yes Ma'am" then he walk over and got back into bed.

They both kiss and went back to sleep since they both were still tired since they boys wake up every two hours for their feed and diaper change. Few hours later they woke up when the ship shake then it came out of hypo space.

"What the hell" jack said

"Some thing must have happen to the hypo drive"

"Oh" they look over at their sleeping sons.

"Perhaps I should go and see if they need my help"

"Nope, if they need you, they know where you are" then he gave her a kiss

"Jack"

"Yes Sam" he hand was under her tee shirt and was heading south "what are you up to now"

"What do you think"

Then he gave her a passionate kiss and rolled on top of her, the he lifted up her top and bra then he put his wet mouth over one of her nipples.

"Jack"

She looked down at him in the dim light and could feel what he was doing to her, then he kiss his way over to her other breast and started sucking on it gentle like he did with the other one. Then he kiss he way down to her panties, when he got down there, there was a knock on the door.

"Jack, Sam" Jack groan

"Daniel got the worse timing" he work his way back up to her

"What is it Daniel" Sam said

"There a problem with the hypo drive colonel Ronan wondering if you could take a look at it"

"Sure, I'll be there in few minutes"

"Ok, sorry for waking you guys up" then they heard him walk away.

"Jack we can finish this when I return"

"I know, and I was just starting to have some fun"

"I know" he gives her a kiss before rolling off her.

Sam got up and pulled down her bra and tee shirt. Jack watches her get dress. Once she was dress, she gave him a kiss before leaving to find out what the problem is. Sam was away for an hour when an airmen walk over to where she is

"Colonel Carter" Sam turn to the airmen

"Yes airmen"

"General O'Neill said he need you in your quarters, he said it feeding time" Sam smile and nodded

"Thanks for the message airmen, dismiss"

"Yes ma'am" then he turn around and walk out of the engine room. Sam turn to the two engineers

"I'll be back soon as I can"

"But colonel"

"I said I'll be back, I'm just going to feed my sons"

She turned around and walked out of the engine room. She just misses Daniel when he walk in and heard

"Why do we need her for, we can fix this"

"Yeah I know what you mean, she hasn't been on this ship for eight hours and she giving orders"

"Who are you talking about?" they jump and turn to see Daniel there

"Colonel Carter who dose she think she is?"

"For one she out ranks you captain and who she is. She is the top scientist in the galaxy and three the reason why colonel Ronan ask for her to look at the hypo drive is because she build it and put it in her self. She knows more about this ship hypo drive than any one else and you should have more respect for her in the future"

"Who are you, your not air force"

"No I'm not, I'm Dr Daniel Jackson" there eyes widen when he mention his name

"You're on SG1?"

"Yes and so is Sam"

Then he turned around and walked out the door to see General Hammond standing there

"I heard every thing son"

"Oh… did you come to see how every thing going sir?"

"Yes"

"So you know where Sam is?"

"Yes"

"Oh well I'm going to get some coffee" then he walk away. Hammond smile ' _Some things never change'_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Then he walk in to see how things were going and he gave the two captain a warning about talking about a officer like Sam behind her back. When he finish telling them a thing or two, Sam walk in. when Hammond turn around

"Colonel"

"Sir, is every thing ok?"

"Yes colonel, how is the hypo drive coming along"

"I think I know what the problem is sir" then she walk over and click away on the keyboard and smile.

"Found it"

Then she walked over to where the hypo drive is and opened it, and then she pulled out the damage coil, when they saw it

"Here the problem"

"Good work colonel"

"Thanks sir"

Then she walk into the next room, then return with a spear coil and put it back in. Then she return to the computer and did some more typing then she walk over and check one of the crystals and pulled it out then walk into the next room then return and put it back in.

Then she return back to the computer and type away then she walk over to the intercom

"Bridge this is Colonel Carter, hypo drive if fix fire it up when you're ready"

"Thank you Colonel Carter" then she turn and smile at Hammond

"How long before we reach earth sir?"

"Three hours"

"Ok, well I better go and check on Jack and our sons sir"

"I'll walk back with you colonel"

Then they heard the hypo drive start up, which made Sam smile before they walk out of the engine room and down to her quarters.

"Sam what do you think of Jack retiring?"

"He knows that I'll back him what ever he decided"

"What are you two going to do when we return to earth?"

"Sell our homes and buy a bigger one for our kids"

"What about the two of you, what are you going to do?"

"Get married"

"How dose he feel about that?"

"He asked me and I said yes" she said smiling By that time they stop out side Sam quarters.

"Would you like to see the boys sir"

"If that is ok with you" sure it is" Sam opened the door and stuck her head in before opening it wider.

"Hey your back" Jack got up from their bed

"Yes how the boys?"

"Good" Sam walk in then Hammond walk in

"George"

"Jack"

"Come to see the little ones again?" he said smiling

"Yes, if that ok with you"

"Sure it is" George walk over to see the boys sleeping, then to Jack

"You got two wonderful sons here Jack"

"Thanks"

"Congratulations on your engagement Jack, Sam told me about it"

"Thanks George"

They look down at the sleeping twins, when George look up he could see that Jack and Sam wrap their arms around each other and Sam head resting on his shoulder.

He knew that they loved each other for years and they couldn't act a pond those feeling till they were on the planet, for what reason what happen there, all knew knows that Jacob told him that they had a choice have a baby or die.

He knew that there was more to it and he would find out when they return back to earth and the long briefing with the chief of staff and the president.

He looked at them and could see that they are happy and that Jack was willing to retire so he could become a househusband. He knew that Jack hated the paper work and not been able to go on to missions, till the last one he and SG1 went on to only to end up as a trap.

"I'll leave you alone and get some rest"

"Yes sir"

George turn and walk to the door, he open it and walk out he look at them and watch Jack give Sam a kiss before he close the door and leave them alone till they reach earth.

Jack and Sam spent the whole time I their room till they heard the hypo drive shut down, they knew it was time. So they got up and dress, then they pack every thing up. When finish there was a knock on the door, Jack went to see whom it was

"Teal'c, come in" Teal'c walk in to the room

"I've come to help you with your bags"

"Thanks" Jack picked up couple of bags and passed them to Teal'c, then Sam pass him their duffle bag.

"Thanks Teal'c"

"I will meet you on the bridge"

Then he turned around and walked out of the room. Jack collapsed and folded up the two cots and pack them away, when done, he pick up Brain with one arm then Sam puck up the two cots bags and pass it to him then she pick up Patrick then the baby bag.

They both walk out of their room and walk down to the bridge. When they walk in Daniel walk over to them and took the cot bags from Jack

"Thanks Daniel" then they walk over to where Hammond and Teal'c is.

"Colonel Carter thank you fixing the hypo drive for us"

"No worries"

"Good luck to you both, you both have got every one on this ship support"

"Thank you, all of you" then he turn to the captain

"Beam them down" "

Yes sir" then there was a bright light and they were gone.

When they blink few times they notice that they were in the gate room

"We're back," Jack said smiling

"Welcome home General O'Neill, Colonel Carter" Walter said over the PA system so every one on the base knows that they are back.

Hammond got the airmen to take things to Sam quarters since she is one of few females on the base whom got her own private quarters. The rest of them walk down to the infirmary, on the way there every one congratulated them on their return and the kids.

When they walk in to the infirmary the nursing staff were shock when they saw Jack and Sam. They both look like in there thirties with long hair. When they walk over to one of the gurneys, Jack and Sam put their sons on one of the beds while they sat on the one next to them.

When Dr Warner walk in he was shock when he saw them, then he started giving the nursing staff orders. Then he walk over to them

"Colonel, General, welcome back"

"Thanks"

"Shall we begin" he pulled the curtains around and he gave them both full examination and full blood work. When finish there he check their sons over and manage to get blood from them both before he pulled the curtains back just as Daniel and Cassie walk in with two four seater strollers.

When Jack and Sam saw what was in them then crouch down and smile when they saw their two daughters and four sons. They were sleeping. Jack looked at Sam and saw tears falling down her checks, he wraps his arms around her then she started crying.

"I just can't believe it, they are alive"

"I know Sam, look at them they are here"

"I know" then they both stood up and look at Cassie

"Thanks for looking after them Cassie"

"No worries and welcome home"

"Thanks" then Hammond walk in and over to them.

"Jack, Sam the president would like to see you both in three hours, so it will give you a change to go into town to get your dress blues"

"Thank you sir"

"Daniel and I will do the driving till things are sorted out," Cassie said

"Thanks Cassie" jack said

"Well we better get going then" Then walk over and pick up their sons and walk back over to where the others were

"Shell we"

They all walk out of the infirmary and down to Sam quarters. Once every thing was sorted out, they went to their locker rooms to get change before leaving to go into town.

Cassie and Daniel were driving the SGC SUV since there was more room in them and they both got the kids car seats in them. Once in they went to their own homes first.

Jack and Sam talk about what they want to do once they leave the mountain. They both work out a plan and would meet some place for lunch since it was just after ten in the morning. Cassie took Sam home while Daniel took Jack home. On the way they both called their hairdressers and was able to get in to have their hair cut.

When Sam got her dress blues, she checks her messages before leaving. Once she was back in the wagon, Cassie droved her to the hair dresses.

When they got there and got four of the kids in the stroller and two baby bags over the handles then Sam put some change in the parking meter before they walk down to where the ATM machine is. So Sam could with draw some cash out and also get a bank balance at the same time.

After she got the amount she wanted out, they walk down to where the hairdresser is. They walk in side with Sam pushing the stroller in after Cassie open the door for her. Once in Sam walk up to the counter and told the women behind the counter who she is.

Since the place wasn't busy the staff work on Sam strait away. Cassie sat down and talks to Sam while she was getting a manicure, petecure, faecal and haircut done.

Sam decided to have it cut at her shoulder blade, so it will still be long but not as long as it is. When Sam has her hair plated, it grew all the way pass her backside.

They were there for over an hour, in that time two of the kids woke up. So the workers let Sam breast-feed out back since they were all women there and Sam got her green mask on and her fingers and hands were already done and her hair was already done as well.

When Daniel pulled up into Jack drive way, Daniel stayed in the car while Jack went in side so he could have a shave since he got a beard, then he pick up his dress blues and check for any messages, which there was none. Then he left and got back into the wagon then left to go to the hairdressers to get his hair cut.

Daniel told Jack what been going on and how things are till they arrived at the hairdressers. Daniel waited in the truck while Jack went to get his hair cut. Daniel look after the other four kids while he did some reading while waiting for Jack to return.

When he did twenty minutes later Daniel was shock to see what Jack look like with short hair. He started up the truck then they left to go and do some shopping for a bit before meeting Sam and Cassie for lunch.

When Sam faecal was done and her eyebrows pluck, Sam paid for it all and thanks the staff before they left. When Sam had her haircut done they didn't put it up but they put a tie in it for her.

When they left, Sam was pushing the stroller to where the wagon is so she could put more money in the parking meter then they went shopping for half an hour before meeting Jack, Daniel and their other four kids at a café close by.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Cassie and Sam was walking along the street not knowing that Pete was across the road sitting on a bench drinking cup of coffee, he was looking around till he saw Cassie.

Then he saw Sam, he was shock but he knew that couldn't of be 'his' Sam cause he knew Sam was older than the women that is with Cassie and she got long hair where 'his' Sam got short hair, the he saw her pushing a quad stroller.

He saw them stop and saw the women walk around the front and watch he move a blanket and pick up a baby and put that baby against her shoulder and watch her calming the baby down. Then he saw them walking over to where table and chair were then they sat down.

He watchers as the women got a white towel out of a bag and put it over her shoulder and saw her moving her top then she lift the baby up and underneath the towel.

She saw Cassie stood up and bended over close to Sam like she was getting some thing out of the stroller when he saw the women look down then gave Cassie a nodded

Then he watch the women saying some thing to Cassie and notice that Cassie was holding the women bag and watch her get the women wallet out and pull some money out of it before bending over to put it back then she walk into the café.

Pete watches the women for few minutes then Cassie returned and pulled out the wallet and returned the money then she went back inside again.

When Daniel park the truck they were just cross the road from the café. Jack turn to open the door when he saw Pete, he notice he was looking at some one then he got out and close the door, he turn to see it was Cassie and Sam whom he was looking at then he went and open the back door

"Shanahan here"

"Where?"

"Just behind me, he looking at Sam and Cassie"

"Oh"

"Come on"

Daniel got the stroller out and Jack lifted one of the baby car seats and put him in the stroller, then he got them next one while Daniel walk around to the other side and got the other two out and put them in the stroller.

While Jack got the two bags and close and lock the wagon up before they walk across the road with Jack pushing the stroller. When Cassie saw them coming, she smile

"Sam Jack and Daniel are here"

"Good I hope they got a spar bottle"

"Sam I did up ten, there is no way those four would of gone through ten bottles in the last two hours?" she said smiling

"Yeah your right"

"I'll go and wait for our lunch"

"Ok" then Cassie walk back into the café. When Jack and Daniel showed up

"Hey you look better with your hair cut Jack"

"I see you keep yours long"

"I said I would," she said smiling at him

"Yes you did and it suits you"

"Thanks" he bends over and gave her a kiss. Then one of the kids wake up and started crying

"Daniel is there any bottles in the bag?"

Jack pick up one of his daughters and put her against his shoulder and rub her back she soon calm down

"Yes but it cold"

"Go into the café and ask if they could warm it up and you might as well order lunch why your at it"

"Sure" Jack pulled out his wallet and pass it to Daniel

"Order what you want, it on me"

"Thank, what would you like Jack?"

"The works burger, onion rings, fries and a chocolate milkshake and bottle water"

"Ok" he picked up one of the bottles and walk into the café.

Jack sat down next to Sam; he could see the little one having his lunch.

"Who have you got there?"

"Jake"

"Ah"

"Have you manage to get much shopping done?"

"Yep, you?"

"Some, but we still got a lot to sort out"

"True" by that time, Jake was full, so Sam moved him over to her shoulder and pat his back, they both smile when they heard him burp.

"What would you like to do after lunch Sam?"

"Well there a jewellery store just three shops down"

"Engagement ring?"

"Yep"

"Sounds good to me" then Daniel return with baby bottle and Jack wallet

"Here you go Jack"

"Thanks Daniel" he pass jack his wallet first so he could put it away then Daniel pass him the baby bottle

"Thanks"

"Cassie will let me know when it ready"

"Ok"

Daniel sat down and put two bottles of water, cup of coffee and large milk shake on the table before sitting down.

"Jack what do you think the president and chief of staff might do?"

"Don't know Daniel, all we can do is wait and see"

Then Jack phone rings, Sam reach over and pulled it out of his pocket and look at the caller ID

"It the SGC"

"Answer it Sam"

"Carter" when she answer it

"Yes sir, we just sitting down for lunch… yes sir… how will we know it's you sir… yes sir… see you soon… sir how do you know where we are… ah yes I forgot about them… yes sir" then she hung up

"Sam"

"The president and chief of staff are coming here"

"But won't they cause some problems?"

"No sir, mimic devices and dad with them"

"Dad here, cool"

"That how we will know, the president is going to be Major Davis and the chief of staff is going to be one of the captains"

"Ah, good plan, I think"

"How do they know where we are?" Daniel asked

"Tracking devices"

"Ah, of cause" they talk for few minutes when Cassie walk over to them with tray in hand

"Daniel yours and Jack will be ready in a minute"

"Ok, thanks" then he stood up and walked into the café.

Sam put Jake down back into his seat then she grab a wet one wipe so she could wash her hands then she fix up her shirt while Cassie was sorting out their lunch. When Sam turn around she saw Jack pinch a chip from her plate. Since their daughter is against his shoulder.

"What burger have you got their Sam?"

"Chicken"

"Ok" they talk till Daniel returned with tray in hand. He just sorted out the trays when Sam smiled when she saw her father.

"Dad" they all turn and smile

"Sam" she stood up so she could give him a hug. Jack went to stand

"Don't stand General"

"Yes… sir"

"What the food like here?"

"Good"

"Ok we will be right back," Jacob said, so the three men walk in to get some lunch.

"This is going to be strange," Cassie said

"I know what you mean," Daniel said.

Jack put their daughter back into her car seat before he use a wet one wipe for her hands before he started eating. When the three men return, they sat down with their trays in hand.

"General, colonel, Selmac told us about what has happen to you both and we have got copies of your reports about what you went through on the planet and what you had to do to survive not just for your selves but for the others who are on the planet"

"What are you saying?" Daniel asked

"You're not going to be court martialled" they both were relieved

"Thank you sir"

"We also had a visitor from some one you both know?"

"Who?"

"Orlin" Jack and Sam look at each other then back to the president

"Sir"

"He showed us in our dreams in the past month about what been happening to you both, with what you found and what you both did to survive, you two did well. I would have never though of a death glider chainsaw when we saw how you built it and got it working, it was incredible"

"Thank you sir, how much did you see of us?"

"Only the work you both did, there sure is a lot of trees on the planet"

"Yes there is sir" Jack said smiling. They talk for the next half an hour while having their lunch, when it was time for them to go.

"General, colonel when you both got time this afternoon and since you both got your dress blues with you, you can go and up date your ID"

"Thank you sir" Jack said

"Sir what about our children?"

"Well since they are the same age we going to give them the same birth date which will be June seventeenth and they were born at the airforce base hospital here in Colorado springs"

"Thank you sir"

"It the lest we could do after what you have done for earth and our allies" Jack and Sam smile

"Thanks sir" then they stood up and Jacob gave Sam a hug and shake Jack hand.

"Look after her Jack"

"I'll look after them all, oh just one more thing before you go"

"Jack"

"Sir with your blessings I would love to marry Sam" Jacob look at Jack then to Sam, she gave him a nodded and smile, then he look at Jack

"Yes you got my blessings Jack"

"Thanks" Jack stood up and gave Jacob a hug before sitting down again

"Congratulation to you both"

"Thank you sir" Jack said then he shook their hands before leaving for their waiting SUV.

"Well that was fun" sam said

"Yes it was, Daniel Cassie you two don't mind watching the kids for a bit Sam and I are going ring shopping?"

"Sure" when they saw Jack thumb behind him at the jewellery shop

"Sam, shall we"

"Sure, will you guys be ok"

"Yes Sam, we will"

Then they stood up and walk down to where the jewelleries are.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Daniel looked around and saw that Pete was looking a Jack and Sam, then he turned to Cassie

"Cassie, Pete across the road" Cassie look around and saw him then she look at Daniel

"I wounder what his reaction going to be when he finds out"

"Who knows Cassie"

When Jack and Sam walk into the jewelleries, they look at the different rings that is on display

"Is there any thing you like Sam?

"Yes this setting here" Then a woman walk over to them

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yes, can we have a closer look at this setting here" Jack point, she open the case her end and put her hand in and point

"Yes that one" she pulled the box out and show them.

"Is this the one Sam?"

"Yes it is"

"May I see if it fits?" jack asked the women

"Sure" jack pick up the engagement ring and slip it on to her finger, when he fit they both smile

"Well Sam?"

"This is the one" Jack pulled out his wallet

"How much is it"

The women pick up the box and show Jack underneath it where the price is, he open his wallet and pulled out his credit card and pass it to the women

"We'll take them"

"Would you like to look at wedding ring for your self sir?"

"Sam" Jack looked at her

"We both get wedding rings, I can use this ring as a eternity ring"

"A lot of couple do that cause of there work"

"That is what I was thinking also"

The women pick up the box and she show them where the wedding rings are. They both choice plan 18ct yellow gold band for there wedding rings.

Once paid for and the rings were put into boxes except for Sam engagement ring which she was wearing, they both walk out of the shop with smiles on their faces. When they walk back to where Daniel and Cassie is.

"Well did you get it?" Cassie asked

Sam showed her the ring and Cassie face lit up like a Christmas tree. Then Daniel saw it. It was a 1.5ct round diamond with two .33ct round diamond on each side of the ring in 24ct yellow gold setting. They were happy for Jack and Sam.

"So Jack, Sam where to now?"

"How about back to my place and work it from there" Jack said

"Good idea" Sam said they sorted the bags and kids out before leaving to head to Jack place.

When they pulled up in the driveway, one of their sons woke up. So Sam pick up one of the baby bags and the crying baby then she walk up to Jack house and unlock it since she got copy of the key to his house while the others took care of the others.

Sam walked down to Jack bedroom so she could breast-feed their son. While he was having his feed, Sam manage to get every thing set up with her free hand so she could change him after he had his feed. When done she sat there looking down at him, then she look up and smile when she saw Jack standing in the door way smiling.

"Every thing ok" Sam asked

"Yep, Cassie putting a load of baby clothes through the washing machine"

"Ok, good idea"

"Do you need any thing?"

"I'm fine" jack walk in and sat next to Sam, he look down at their son.

"Sam when are you going to talk to Pete?" she turn and look at him

"Soon" he nodded.

By that time, their son had his fill so she moved hi to her shoulder. Jack notice some thing was wrong

"Sam what wrong"

"I was just thinking, what am I going to tell Mark, how am I going to tell him about our kids, the way we look, every thing?"

"I don't know Sam, but we will work some thing out"

"I hope so" They heard their son burp which made them smile.

"Want me to change him since you feed him"

"Sure, I'll give Pete a call"

They both stood up and Sam pass their son to Jack and she put the towel down on the bed then she gave Jack a kiss before walking out of the room.

When Jack finish changing their son, he walk out of the bedroom carrying him down to the living room when he saw Sam out side talking on her cell phone.

Jack watches the back of Sam they way she look, he could see how tenace she is, when she finish talking and hung up she turn around and saw Jack looking at her, he walk over to the sliding door and open it and walk out side.

"Sam"

"He going to meet me in the park in two hours"

"Ok" he looked at her and he knew that it is going to be hard for her

"Come here" Sam step up to Jack and he wrap his free arms around her as she rest her arm on his shoulder and wrap her arm around his waist.

"Every thing id going to be fine"

"I know" they look at each other and he gave her a kiss.

"I just had an idea," he said smiling

"What your idea Jack?"

"Why don't we get Cassie to look after our kids while Daniel take us in to town to get our photo ID done and bring back a cake"

"Sounds good to me"

"Ok let's go" they walk back into the house.

"Cassie can you look after our kids"

"Sure, why?"

"Daniel can you take us to the photo shop so we can get our new ID"

"Sure"

"Thanks" J

Jack put their son in his car seat before they left Sam got her dress blues from Cassie car before getting into Daniel wagon.

Fifteen minutes later Daniel parks his wagon out side of the shop in question. He watches Jack and Sam grab there dress blues before getting out and walking towards the shop.

They took turns in having their new photos taken one for their drivers' licence and the other for their air force ID. After they got change back in to their every day clothes, they walk out of the shop after thanking the staff and walking back over to Daniel wagon.

Once they got in they were driving down to where the bakery is. They walk in and had a look while waiting, when it was there turn, they got a chocolate getto cake and donuts since Daniel told them that Teal'c and Jacob were heading to Jack place and they know that Teal'c loves donuts.

After they got what they wanted they walk out of the shop with two big boxes in hand. Once they all got in, they droved back to Jack place. When they arrived there fifteen minutes later, they got out just as the front door open. They smile when they saw Jacob holding one of his grand children in his arms.

"Hi dad, is every thing ok?"

"Yes it is"

"Ok"

They walk in side and into the living room they sat down while Jack went to get plates, desert forks and a knife for the cake then return.

When he was back in to the living room Sam was showing Jacob her engagement ring. He put the plates and forks down then he open the box and every one saw the thirty centimetre round cake.

Jack cut it up and use a cake sever that Sam got him first Christmas after she was on his team when she found out he hasn't got one and found out that he loves cakes.

Jack carefully put slices of the cake onto plates and passed them to every one before he sat down next to Sam. They all enjoy the cake and donuts. They talk for a while till it was time for Sam to leave to meet Pete.

Jack walk her to the door and gave her a hug and kiss before she walk out and down the steps. Jack watchers her walk away till she turned the corner and was gone. Jack close the door and walk back into the living room and sat down again

"Jack don't worry, she can handle her self"

"I know Jacob"

"Jack where the diaper bag, some one needs changing" Jacob said looking down at his grand son

"In my bedroom"

"Thanks" he stood up and walk down to Jack bedroom when they heard the baby wake up and started crying.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Sam walk to the park entrance she put her hair up before walking in. she walk till she saw Pete, when he look at her he smile till she was closer and was shock to see that she look five plus years younger.

"Pete"

"Sam, wow you look younger but great" he gave her a hug and kiss but Sam turn and he got her on the check. Then they both sat down

"Sam I've been worried out you, with you been gone for two months, I called the SGC and they said that you were MIA"

"I was, I… we got back yesterday"

"We?" he was confuse

"General O'Neill came with us on the mission only to turn out to be a trap, the General and I were captured and was put on a planet with no gate on it"

"General O'Neill I through he wasn't aloud to go through the gate any more?"

"He can and the village leader wanted to meet Jack so that is why he join us"

"Ok… Sam what are you trying to tell me"

"The General… Jack and I were turn into teenagers with no memory for a while then we slowly remember things but at the time we were starting to remember who we are we were force to have babies while on the planet or die" Pete was shock with what he heard

"Are you…" he look at her and she nodded

"Jack and I had eight children six boys and two girls"

"How can that be possible"

"There was a device on the planet that changes time on the planet"

"How much time?"

"On the planet four hundred days equals to ten minutes on earth but there was a window where time was return back to normal. But it only lasted for about an hour then when a ship comes and take all the babies and monitor on who has and who hasn't got any children, the couple who miss twice were killed"

"How old dose the children have to be before taken"

"From few hours up till they last showed up"

"Sam I'm sorry"

"Well Jack found the devices and was able to change it while it was shut down, with some help he was able to change it after the second year we were there"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for normal time is forty days, and also found out that the tok'ra found out about what been going on and found out who the goa'uld is, but it took time till he was found and killed"

"What about the babies"

"The tok'ra been taking them off the ship with out letting any one know and put then on a cloak ship and left when the to the ship leaves. My father was one of the ones who help save the babies lives"

"So who got your babies?"

"They are home," she said with a small smile

"Jack, Dad and our friends are looking after them at the moment" Pete look at her

"Sam are you here to tell me about what happen… some thing happen between you and the General, more than having the babies to survive"

"Yes, I'm sorry Pete"

"Why Sam, did you ever loved me?"

"Yes" Pete shook his head and stood up and walk few steps away then turn around

"You were in town at a café with your friends at lunchtime, that was you wasn't it"

"Yes"

"Who was the three guys that showed up?"

"One was my father the one who sat next to me"

"And the other two"

"Sorry I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"It's classified"

"By who you're General lover" he said raising his voice

"No the president" Pete was shock

"The president?"

"Yes"

"Won't you and the general be court martialled?"

"No after what my father and an allies of ours told them, they under stood with what we and other couples went through to survive on the planet"

"So what happening between you and the General now"

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes" Pete was even more shock then Sam moved her hands and he could see the ring on her finger

"So you're saying it over between us" he looked at her

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"So am I… good bye Sam I hope you got what you wanted" then he turn around and walk away

"Pete" she called out his name but he keeps on walking.

Sam sat down again and looked down at her engagement ring, she was lost in through when she heard footsteps and some one sitting next to her, she knew who it was. She look up with tears in her eyes "come here" Sam went in to his arms and they both hug while he rub her back till she was ready to pull away, when she did

"Didn't it go so good, the brake up?"

"No, I explain to him what we had to do to survive and about our kids, he said before he left that he hope that I got what I wanted"

"Meaning"

"You"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"What would you like to do now?"

"Go home to our family"

"Sure" they both stood up and started walking to the end of the park with their arms around each other.

"Jack we got a problem"

"When don't we have a problem Sam"

"Mark"

"Mark… oh that problem, leave that to me ok"

"Ok"

"You know we got to find a bigger house"

"I know"

"So what do you say you and me leave the kids with the guys while we go house hunting"

"Sounds good to me"

"Cool"

As they walk back to Jack place they talk about what sort of house to get not knowing that Pete was watching them from his truck. When they walk in side they saw their kids asleep and the others watching a DVD.

"We're back" they all turn and smile

"How did it go Sam?" Cassie asked

"I went ok, he wasn't happy when he left"

"Ok"

"Sam and I are going to head in to town for couple of hours, will you guys be ok with the kids?"

"Yep" Cassie said

"Thanks"

Then they turn around and walk out of the house and down to Jack truck and got in. Jack drive them in to town to one of the realia states that he knows of and they walk in to check to see what they got in.

They check out five realer states, when they look at the last one they were looking at a one of the homes. It was five bedrooms. A five-bathroom home on two and half acer section there was single garage and from what Sam work out that it was forty five-minute drives to the base.

"What do you think Sam"

"Nice home, plenty of room for the kids to play, not far for the school but with work it a different story"

"I was thinking the same thing, why don't we see if we could have a look at it"

"Jack"

"Trust me" he said smiling

"Ok"

They walk up the front desk and asked questions about the house. When they found out that the place is empty the guy offer to show them strait away, which made them happy. Five minutes later they were following the guy to the house while Sam call Jack house

"Hello"

"Hi Daniel is dad still there?"

"Sure" then they head Daniel passed the phone and said

"Jacob, it Sam" then she heard

"Hey is every thing ok?"

"Yeah Jack and I might found a house we checking it out now"

"Hey that great, so what time will you guys be back then?"

"Don't know Jack and I will meet you guys back on the base"

"Ok see you when you get there then"

"Ok" then they hung up.

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Ok"

When they turn to get down the driveway they could see the house. When they got outs and looked around, the agent told them where the boundary is before walking up to the front door. When the agent open it they follow the guy in. He showed them around the house and out back and the garage.

"Is it what you were thinking about"

"Great house" Sam said

"Yes it is, I'll leave you two to talk it over" then he walk back to where his car is.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What do you think Jack?"

"Well I was thinking about the reports from Atlantis about the human repercaters"

"Jack"

"Sam… the last report I was reading before the mission that the repercaters were building another Atlantis ship"

"What dose it got to do with here?"

"Sam what is the one other thing that they will be building besides the mother ship"

"ZPM?" Jack smile

"Puddle jumpers" Sam looked at him

"You want to have one here" she said

"Yep where we can fly to work in it"

"But where can we put it" Jack turn Sam around

"This shed here would be good for our bike, we can build a triple garage with work shop, but the shed would half times longer so the ship can go into it and it will all so have a back door so it can fly though it"

"I like the plan so far"

"And" he turn her around again

"We can build a second story on to the house and turn two of the bedrooms in to a family room and one of the bathroom we could take the bath out and put bars up so it can be use for ones who are in wheel chair"

"How many bed rooms up stairs Jack"

"Nine bedroom and five bathrooms"

"Ok it would be a bit small" Jack smile

"I was also thinking of adding a games room with a wet bar" Sam turn to look at Jack

"You know I've also been thinking"

"Oh care to share"

"There piece of land not far from here that is up for sale, we could buy it and build our own home on it, just the way we want it"

"Sam it would cost a lot of money?"

"Jack I know of a great planet where there is millions of aces full of trees" Jack thought about what Sam just said

"Log house"

"Yes, remember what happen when you had dinner with the president few months ago, remember what he said" she said smiling

"That if I need any thing… Sam you're a genius" he gave her a kiss

"So you got a phone call to make"

Jack got his phone out while Sam looked around. When Jack finish, he look at where Sam is and smile, he could tell she is thinking, he watch her till his phone rang

"O'Neill"

"General you wanted to talk to me"

"Yes sir, remember when you said that if I need any thing to give you a call"

"Yes, what is it that you need"

Jack talk to the president about Sam idea and about the puddle jumper which they could use to travel back and fourth and for when he has to go to see him for meetings and how much it would save, every thing. When finish telling him the ideas.

"General you asking a lot"

"I know, but is it worth it after what Sam and I have done for earth"

"Good point there, alright you got a go"

"Thank you sir, I'll let Sam know"

"You do that, and keep me up to date on how things are going"

"Will do sir" then they hung up. Jack walk over to where Sam is

"Well"

"We got a go" Sam wrap her arms around him and gave him a kiss

"Well we got work to do"

"Yes we have a lot of phone calls to make"

"Yes we do" they both kiss and hug

"Shall we" they walk around to the front of the house.

"We both talk and we decided to buy the land that is down the road, we going to build our home"

"Ok I know the one, come by in the morning and I'll have the papers ready for you"

"Thanks"

They shook hands before they walk over to Jack truck and got in. then they were on their way back to the base talking about a design for their home. When they arrived and got out, they went down to find their family friends.

When they found them in the mess hall having dinner, they go their dinner and sat down with them and told them about what they got plan they are willing to help them with their plan. After dinner they all went their separate ways for the night.

The next morning they got together and started getting things plan, they knew that they would have so much time on the planet before the device turn it self back on, so since both Prometheus and the odyssey are in orbit, They decided to use both ships for the logs.

Jack got Daniel and Teal'c to go in to town to get six chainsaws, he pass them his credit card and gas tanks for the gas that they would be needing.

Then they left to go and get them while Jack went to make some phone calls and Sam went to her lab to do some work. Hour later Daniel and Teal'c return with the chainsaws, oil and they hire a twenty galloon gas tank and filled it up.

When they put the thing in the gate room with help of one of the SG team, Sam was in the control room so she got one of the ship to beam them up and the gas tank.

Once aboard they all waited for Jack and SG1. When Jack finish on the phone, he went down to where the Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and Sam is. She passes him his back pack and gave him a kiss

"See you when you return"

"Ok look after our kids"

"Will do" they both kiss before they were beam away.

After they left Sam look up in the control room

"Dial it up" then the gate started spinning.

When he was form and the signal was sent, Sam walked up the ramp and through the wormhole till she reaches Atlantis.

"Colonel Carter welcome to Atlantis" Dr Weir said but she was shock when she saw what Sam look like

"Thank you, is every thing ready"

"Yes it is and good luck"

"Thanks"

"Colonel Caldwell Colonel Carter is here and ready to beam up"

"Copy that Doctor weir" then Sam was on the Daedalus

"Welcome aboard Colonel Carter" he was shock when he look at her

"Thanks, shall we" then the colonel gave instruction then they jump into hypo space.

Sam walked over to one of the computer and did some typing then she did some reading about the human repercaters

"Still sexy as ever" Sam close her eyes then open them and turn to the voice

"Still a pain Rodney" then she smile

"Very funny, what are you doing here, what happen to you?"

"Where Major Shepherd?"

"In the mess hall"

"Good" then she turn and did some typing then walk away, she he follow

"So how your boy friend the cop, how did you look so young"

"Hi name is Pete and we broke up and how I look like this, I'll send copy of what happen"

"Oh so your free then?"

"Not exactly"

"Meaning" Sam stops and turned to him

"I'm engage… to Jack" then she turned and carried on walking with a smile on her face

"What General O'Neill?" he was shock then walk quickly to catch up to her

"Yep the one and only"

Then she walk into the mess hall to see Major John Shepherd with the rest of his team talking at one of the table

"Hey Carter when did this happen" by that time she was at the table

"Colonel Carter" John was shock when he saw Sam

"Major"

"What can I do for you" Sam sat down

"Carter you still haven't answer my question?"

"Rodney sit down and shut up" she said in colonel tone. He sat down and look at her

"Good, we are going to the replicator home world"

"What, colonel that crazy?" Sam put her hand up

"I've read about what been happening and I got a plan"

"What is it that you want from there?"

"Puddle jumpers for earth for one, second if and I do mean if we get a chance we grab couple of ZPM while we are at it"

"Your bad as General O'Neill" Rodney said

"So, but they won't know that we are there"

"How so?"

"We will be cloak" then she sat back folding her arms looking at them

"One question what about the force field, how are we going to get in?"

"We beam just out side the force field and work our way in"

"What your plan Colonel" Shepherd asked

"What I'm going to do is find a weak spot in the shield and find the shield generators. Once we in We will spill up I'll go for the generators, Major you will be planting C4 in areas you think is the best diversion. Rodney you would be heading to the closes ZPM which I found out that they are not far from the jumper bay we will keep in contact with each other at all times got that"

"What can I do?" Teyla asked

"You can cover Rodney"

"I can do that"

"Good and I also brought some thing extra but I only got one device with me"

"What is it?"

"It a device the Tollens had, I know how to use it"

"What is it?"

"You will Find out in due time, so in the mean time we just hope we don't come across any wreath along the way" they all agree

"Good while waiting I'm going to get a drink" then she stood up and walk over to where the coffee is.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Three hours later they all were on the bridge when they came out of hypo space. Sam was typing to see if she can find a way in, when she did she did dome more typing. When done she walk over to the others.

"Ok soon as we are beam down cloak strait away" they all nodded

"Good luck" colonel said Sam nodded

"Beam them down" Then they were beam down just out side a door, they quickly cloak

"Ok remember what to do and good luck," Sam said

Then they waited, when double doors open one person walk out and around the corner when they all had a chance they walk in quietly and went septate directions.

Sam walk down to where the shield generator is when she couldn't get into the room she turned a device on and walked through the wall and turned it off. When she saw it she looked at it and what was powering it and smile.

"Colonel Caldwell can you hear me"

"Yes colonel, is every thing alright?"

"Yes, how much power is left on the ZPM you guys got"

"Ten percent and a dead one, why?"

"Get them ready cause there are two fully charge ZPM right in front of me"

"How are you going to beam them up here?"

"Get them ready with two trackers and when I give you the signal I want you to beam them down when done beam up six puddle jumps then ZPM by that time they would have been switch"

"Copy that colonel" Sam found where they turn the shields off she knew she had to act fast. When she was ready she waited

"Colonel we are ready"

"Ok on my mark" she turn the generator off

"Now"

Then there was bright light Sam quickly took one of the ZPM out of the slots and took the two trackers off the old one and put them on the new ones then as she was putting the old ones in to the slots

"Beam them up" then there was a bright light and they were gone, then she turned the shields back on and look at her watch it took five seconds.

"We got them and eight jumpers"

"Good"

Then she uncloak her self and took her backpack off and got block of C4 and deternater and put it in a good spot. Then she put her backs pack on and cloak her self then she turn the device on and walk through the wall and turn it off.

She walk down to where there was most energy reading is and since she couldn't walk into the room she was just about to turn the device back on when the doors open and a women walk out with a ZPM in hand so Sam quickly and quietly walk in to the room she walk around and was shock to see ZPM being made and watching them being charge like a battery.

She walked over to another area and was shock to see the squids was being made, she knew that both earth and Atlantis would love to have them

"Colonel can you hear me?" she whisper

"Yes, what is it?"

"I've hit the jack pot"

"Carter what Jack pot?" Rodney asked

"I'm in a room where they are making and charge ZPM and making those squids fire balls"

"We got to have those" Shepherd said

"I know and I got an idea, Major, Rodney, Teyla meet me out side of this room, Colonel give them directions to where I am"

"Copy that" Then Sam walk back out and through the wall while the colonel was giving them instructions. When they reach where Sam is.

"Ok who have I got here"

"That me colonel" when Sam touch the major arm

"Ok Rodney"

"I'm here" Sam put her hand out and she hit his chest

"Found me"

"Ok I want you both holding my arm" then she felt them holding her arm

"Ok we going to walk through the wall, one, two, three" then they walk through the wall

"Wow" Rodney said

"You two stay with me" they walk till they reach and area

"Stay here, I'll be right back" then they let go and Sam walk back and through the wall again

"Teyla"

"Here" Sam put her hand out and got her arm

"Hold my arm and follow me"

"Ok" they walk down to where the generator is, when they got there and walk through the wall to where it is Then Sam uncloak her self then Tela did

"Teyla see this switch here, when I give you the signal I want you to turn it off and count to three then turn it back on"

"Ok"

"I'll be back"

Then she cloak and walk through the wall and back down to where the other where. When she found them still there

"I'm back… colonel how many trackers have you got"

"Fifty"

"Get them all and when I give Tela the signal to turn the shields off beam them down to where we are"

"Ok, I'll let you know when we are ready"

"Copy that"

"Colonel are you planing on beaming them out"

"Yep, might as well try to get many as we can"

"Ok" couple of minutes later

"Colonel Carter we are ready"

"Ok Teyla, colonel, on my mark… now" then there bright light and a bag appeared.

Sam uncloaks her self so she could pick up the back and cloak her self. They waited till the two Replicators walk out with ZPM in their hands. Sam knew that they would have five minutes. Then she uncloak her self

"Ok we got four minutes so let get moving"

Then Rodney and Shepherd uncloak them selves she open the bag and pulled out some devices and pass them to them

"Put them over where the squids are"

They ran over to where the squid are while Sam ran over to where the ZPM are and she started putting device onto them and switch them on then Rodney came back for more then shepherd. Then Sam looked at her watch

"Teyla, colonel get ready for transport" then she ran over and put the last of the devices on where bunch of squids is

"Ok, on my mark… now" then there was a bright light and they were gone then they walk back over to the corner and cloak once again

"Teyla how are you holding up" Sam asked

"I'm ok"

"Good…all we can do is wait" Few minutes later

"colonel we got all the trakers, when you are ready"

"copy that, Tela on my mark… now" then the tracker showed up in bright light.

"got them"

"Colonel they have detected us"

"Copy that"

"They is a group heading to the jumper bay"

"ETA?"

"Thirty seconds"

"Ok on my Mark Teyla drop the shields, Colonel beam all the jumpers up, once up let Tela know"

"Copy that"

"Tela, now" Ten seconds later

"We got them"

"Shields have been raised"

"I wounder how long before they relies what going on" shepherd said

"Who knows" then two Replicators walk out with two ZPM

"Ok let move it" they uncloak and started putting tracker devices on box squids and five ZPM. When done

"Teyla, colonel ready… now"

Then there was a bright light and they were all gone. Then they walk back over to the corner and cloak them selves just before the doors open and ten human repercaters walk in and look around the room

"Where are the ZPM's?"

"They been taken to the ship"

"There are ten missing, find them and the jumpers"

Then they walk out of the room just as two Replicators walk in and carry on making more squid fire balls while the next ten ZPM were being charge and ten being made.

They saw how the fireballs were being made. When the ZPM was fully charge they replace it with a new one then they push a button so it can start charging while they pack the ZPM then they start making another one.

Ten minutes later they left with four ZPM by that time they have heard from the colonel.

Over the next four hours they were able to beam up fifty ZPM and two hundred thousand squids and forty jumpers. So Sam set more C4 around where they were being made.

Then Sam, Shepherd and Rodney left to head to the shield room is. Sam walk through the wall and got Tela then they walk back through the wall then they walk to one part of the city then stop

"Colonel get ready to beam us up"

"When you're ready colonel" Sam pull out the switch and push the button

"The shields are down"

"Beam us up" then they were back on the bridge then they uncloak them selves

"Let's go home"

"You heard the colonel" Colonel Caldwell said then they jump into hypo space.

"Well done colonel, Major, Teyla, Dr McKay"

"Thanks now with all of these ZPM's it would make things a lot easy on Atlantis and on earth"

"It sure will be alright"

"Colonel Carter what about the other bombs that was planted around the city?" Teyla asked

"Well after the shields generator was blown it will cause a chain reaction every fifteen to twenty seconds"

"Good plan"

"Thanks, I'm hungry care to join me" she look at them

"Sure" then they walk off the bridge when Colonel Caldwell heard

"So Carter when are you and General O'Neill getting married"

"We haven't set a date yet"

Colonel Caldwell was shock and he looked around to see others there also heard and was shock with what they just heard.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Few hours later they return back to Atlantis. Sam and Major Shepherd were in two of the jumpers; they were full of the fireball squids and ten ZPM on board. Hey was beam down to the gate room where Dr Weir is.

"Welcome back colonel, john"

"Thanks, I hope it is ok with you that I borrow the major for couple of hours"

"Yes, it ok"

"Thanks, I'll send him back when we are done"

"Ok" then she looked up at the control room

"Dial earth" then they saw the gate starting to light up and the wormhole was form

"Signal been sent"

"Thanks"

Then Sam went through first, when she came through the gate the ramp was moved out of the way, the ship rise then the second one came through. Sam was looking into the control room to see General Hammond there

"Colonel what in gods name"

"I brought back some goodies sir, can you have the roof open and some personal waiting in the car park"

"Colonel"

"I'll tell you all about it sir" she said smiling

"Ok, you better have a good reason"

"Yes sir I have"

"Sargent open the roof"

"Yes sir"

"Thanks sir, Major cloak your jumper and follow me"

"Yes colonel"

They both cloaks then Sam went up first then Major shepherd followed Sam up and out of the mountain then they flew around and into the entrance tunnel. Once Sam found a good spot she put the jumper down with Shepherd next to her, then she uncloak and he did few seconds later.

"All we can do now is wait," she said,

"Colonel while I'm here back on earth is there a change for me to do some shopping"

"Why?"

"Well it Elizabeth birthday next month" sam smile

"Sure, once this lot is taken care of, what have you got in mind?"

"A necklace and ears set"

"Ah, well I know a great web site we can have a look"

"But I'm only here for couple of hours remember"

"Well I'm sure we can work some thing out"

"Thanks" then they heard footsteps and then they saw who it was

"Gee Carter, how are we going to get you out, how did you get in there?" One of colonel asked when he saw what was behind Sam, she smile at them

"I'll open the back door so you guys can start unloading every thing, put it all into to one of the storage rooms on level twenty two"

"Ok, you heard her lets get moving"

"Major open your back door"

"Yes Ma'am"

Then they both open the back door, they heard voices and knew it was going to take a while to unload every thing. Sam saw couple of the boxes move then a face appeared

"We will have you out in no time colonel"

"Ok"

"Who the other guy" he thumb the ship next to Sam

"Major john Shepherd from Atlantis"

"Ah, come on guys" They moved most of the boxes out so Sam could walk out and the light went out

"I'll leave you guys to it"

"What, aren't you going to help"

"No cause I need to relieve" then she looked down at her sore swollen breast, then back at them

"Oh, ok" then John walk off the other ship

"Shell we"

"After you colonel" they walk to the first check point, then to the elevators. Few minutes later they were in Daniel lab

"Wow look at all of this stuff"

"I know this is Daniel lab"

She walk over to the computer and booted it up and she type in the web address and did some more typing, when finish she turn around to see John looking at what was on the table.

"Major" He look at Sam and walk over to her

"Sorry"

"Here is a site, why don't you have a look to see if there is any thing interesting, I'll be back, I need to take care of a couple of things"

"Sure, thanks"

Then Sam walked out while John looked through to see what they got there. Sam walked down to her quarters to see one of the teams looking after her kids.

"Hey how are they"

"Hey Carter they good"

"That good" Sam picked up couple of bottles and a breast pump before walking into the next room and partly close the door.

"Hey Carter we heard that you brought back couple of ships through the gate?"

"It true, they came all the way from Atlantis with some goodies"

"Yeah, like what?" Sam smile

"Squid fire balls and ZPM's"

"You're joking?"

"Nope and that are fully charge"

"Hey that good news, what about Atlantis?"

"They got plenty now and now so have we"

"That good to know"

"Yes it is"

Few minutes later Sam walk out of the nursery and over to the fridge she put the two bottles in it then clean the breast pump, then she check on her kids.

"I'll be back soon as every thing is sort out"

"Ok"

Then she walked out and down to where the Atlantis safe is and punches in the code that john gave her. When the door open she went through the bags till she came across John, then she pull the bag out and shut the safe up then she walk back down to Daniel lab. When she walk in he was still looking

"Hey found any thing?"

"Yes this" Sam look at what he choose it was round Alexandrite pendant set in white gold, then she saw pair of earing and ring to match.

"Wow, that is nice"

"Thanks I was thinking about getting her the earing and necklace for her birthday and ring at Christmas"

"Good idea, here, you might need this" Sam pass him a plastic bag

"Thanks… where should I post it?"

"Send it here, but make sure my name is on it so it can come strait to me"

"Thanks"

He got his credit card out and type in the details and what he wanted to get. When he finish few minutes later, he printed out a copy then he turned the computer off and turned to Sam

"Thank for your help Colonel"

"No worries"

Then they walk out of Daniel lab down to her lab where she booted up her computer and got a pen drive out and did some typing.

"Major I want you to give this to Dr Weir to read, and when she is finish she can share it with you all"

"What is it?"

"It the report on what happen to Jack and me"

"Ok it might shut McKay up for a while" Sam smile

"It would when he finds out that Jack and I got eight kids" John was shock

"Eight kids?"

"Yep four sets of twins we got six boys and two girls"

"But how?"

"We were on a planet where time speeds up"

"How fast?"

"For here it was ten minutes, on the planet four hundred days"

"Wow, but how did you escape?"

"Read the report, that will answer your questions"

"Sure" when the down load was finishing, Sam closed the laptop down after she pull the pen drive out.

"Ok shall we"

"Sure"

They walk back down to the gate room while talking, when they got there Sam quickly went up to the control room before returning to the gate room. Then the gate started spinning when she walked in.

"Here you go Major"

"Thanks colonel" when she passed him the pen drive.

"Good luck with fighting the wraith"

"Thanks" when the worm hole was form

"Thanks for getting us those ZPM"

"No worse at lest we both got some thing out of it"

"True" then he walk up the ramp and walk through the gate then it shut down.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sam walk up to jack office to see Hammond they're waiting for her.

"Sir"

"Colonel, please sit"

"Thank you sir"

"Did the major get away ok"

"Yes sir"

"So care to explain about the two ships and what was in those two ships?" Sam smile

"For starts sir, those two ships are called puddle jumpers they just like the one that we got with out the time machine"

"Ok what about what was in the back?"

"Fire ball squids"

"What" he was shock?

"Fire ball squid sir just like the ones that Jack use to destroy Anubis ships"

"You're joking?"

"Nope and ZPM's" he lean ford

"What about Atlantis?"

"They got plenty sir and the Daedalus got two fully charge ZPM's aboard for starts"

"How many have you brought back with you?"

"Eleven sir"

"Eleven?"

"Yes sir, I was thinking one for the White House, and the pentagon, it would save on the power bills, one for the alpha site, two for here"

"Why two?"

"One for the power and the other for when we dial Atlantis, big saving on power pills their sir" he smile

"True what about for the others?"

"Two on Promethis, two for the Odessy and one for Jack and me for our new home"

"How did you get them colonel?"

"It will all be in my report sir"

"Very well, is there any thing else?"

"No sir"

"Well what are you plan now colonel?"

"Go and spend some time with my kids and have an early night, tomorrow I'll start on my report and some how connect the ZPM to the power chamber so then the SGC will have it own power sir"

"What about the two ships?"

"Well they are ok where they are, are they sir?"

"Yes till I get some thing sorted out"

"Thanks sir"

"If that is all your dismiss" Sam stood up and walk out of the office.

She walked back to her lab and got her laptop then she walked down to her quarters. She spoke to the team for few minutes before they left her for the night.

She checks the kids over before she sat down and started on her report about what happen. She stops to feed and change the ones who woke up, then she return back to her report. When she finish it three hours later, she feed and change one of the others ones.

Once he was back in bed and was sleeping. Sam walked out and got airmen to look after the kids while she went to get some thing to eat.

When she return twenty minutes later she dismiss the airmen after thanks him. She check on the kids before she decided to turn in early for the night knowing the kids will wake up for a feed and change.

The next morning while the personal were looking after the kids, Sam went to Jack place to do some washing since the kids clothes that they brought were there. While a load of washing was going through, Sam use her laptop to making up a ZPM power unit for where a ZPM can go, the cables every thing.

She stops for some coffee and to check on the washing before returning back to her plans. She works till after one then she return back to the base with clean washing for her kids.

After checking on them and see who was looking after them and also relieve her breast and make up some milk for her kids and put them into the fridge before returning back to work. When she finished with the design, she showed it to General Hammond and he gave her the go, so she started working on the first one.

When Promethis came out of hypo space, they scan the planet for a good spot to start. Jack choice a spot next to the sea, and river, so the colonel had all their things beam down to the spot then Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were beam down also. When they look around they saw the river, sea and trees.

"Ok let's get started shall we"

"Jack how much time do we have?"

"About fifteen days"

"Ok"

They fill the chain saws up and Jack told them a best place to put the chop up firewood and the rubbish bits. When done, Jack got started on the first tree. Soon as it was down, they started taking the branches off it and chopping them up.

When Daniel and Teal'c sorting out the rubbish bits and the fire wood, Jack got started on the second log. They all took turns in chopping logs down. They work till just on dark then they put the trackers on to the logs before beaming up to Promethis.

"Colonel"

"Colonel you can beam up ten logs"

"Do it" he said to the major

"It done sir"

"Good" then he turn to Jack and the others

"Tomorrow after you beam back to the planet, we will take these logs back to earth, Odessy will be here for the twenty four hours"

"Thanks, well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go and have a shower"

Then Jack walk out then Daniel and Teal'c followed. After they had their showers they went to have some thing to eat and they talk for a while before turning in for the night.

Then next morning after they had a big breakfast and pack two days worth of food before they were beam back down to the area again then they carry on working for the day.

When they were beam back up they were on the Odessy after talking to the colonel for couple of minutes before going to have showers and having some thing to eat before turning in for the night.

When Sam finish building the device, she tested it and it work which made her happy. So she took it down to the power room and hook it up then she called Hammond to let him know that it was ready.

"Ok colonel do it"

"Yes sir"

Then she turn the torch on before turning the power off, then she disconnect the main power for the meter board then she connected the ZPM up to it, then she turn the power back on then she turn the ZPM switch on then the lights turn on.

Sam checked things over while smiling. When finish and it was put away she left to head to General Hammond office. When she was just about to knock on the door

"Colonel did it work?"

"Yes sir" she said smiling

"Good job, well done"

"Thanks you sir"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Go back to work sir and build one for the White House and pentagon sir"

"Well I'll leave you to it then, good work"

"Thank you sir"

Then she walk out and down to her quarters to check on her kids before returning back to work. That night while in bed she started designing their dream home. She works on it for three hours before getting some sleep.

Over the next week Sam work on the devices during the day and home at night. When she finishes with it one night she was please and she also found out from General Hammond that the logs were taken care of which she was happy about.

One morning Sam went into town after being to both her and Jack places. While a load of washing was going through both Jack and her washing machine, she went into town to look at washing machines.

She decided to trade her small 3kg in for a 10kg. That she knew would make things easier for her and the kids washing. After she did some shopping she went to the actertecs to show them what she got in mind for her house after showing them what she got in mind; she left the rest to them.

When finish there she went back to Jack house so she could put the load through the drier and another load through the machine. Then she went around to her house to sort out the washing and did some house work just before the guy showed up with the new washing machine.

When he did and swaps the washing machines around and every thing taken care of and he left, Sam was able to put a bigger load into the washing machine. While that was going through, Sam managed to hook up two portable six-line clotheslines in her landry room.

Since it was long. When finish, she folded up the clothes and packs them away then she had some late lunch and used the breast pump to relieve her self. By that time the large load was finish, so she hung them up.

When finish the lines were full of baby clothes and her underwear. She left to go back to Jack place to sort out the washing before leaving to head back to the SGC.

It was two weeks since Sam and their kids last saw Jack, she thinks about him every night. Sam spoke to Dr Leim about having her tubes cut, so the next morning Sam was in theatre having her tubes cut. When done, Sam rest for couple of hours before returning back to work, but she took things easy for the next few days.

In the two weeks since Jack was away, Sam build two ZPM power chamber for the SGC, one for the pentagon, one for the White House and two for Promethis.

When she received the call from the actertec, she was please and went to see what the house would look like in 3D. When she saw it, she was happy and also found out who build log homes, she gave them a call then she and the guy who finish designing the house went around to see the them.

She spoke to them and got a price quote and she told them that she got the logs for the house which surprise them After they talk for the next hour getting things sorted out. Sam called her bank manager and was able to go in and see about a loan.

When she did, she was happy to get the loan and then she started getting the permits for the building of the house since Jack was paying for the land.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were working for four days, on chopping down the trees, they could believe how tired they were by the end of the day. When they were beams aboard Promethis the colonel gave them some good news.

"General sir"

"Yes colonel"

"There is some volunteers here who want to help sir"

"Who are they?"

"We are sir" Jack turn to see SG2 and three walking into the room, Jack smile

"Thanks guys, dose George know?"

"Yes sir, we, that the teams sir are going to be taking turns when we are not off world… so to speck"

"Thanks guys in that case be ready at 0700 for a long hot day ahead of you"

They smile as he walk out of the room with Daniel and Teal'c following. The next morning the two teams, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack were beam down to the area, Jack told them what to do then they got started.

By the end of the day twenty-three trees were cut down and the branches were taken care of. Since the ships could only carry twenty at a time and they got two hours to spear, they strip down to their shorts since it was a hot day and went swimming which they found cooling and relaxing. When it was almost timed, they all got out and gotten dress before they were beam back to the ship.

The next day another two teams went down to help out. When the two weeks were up and they were beam aboard the Odessy, the others walk out of the room to go and have a shower and get some thing to eat since it been along day.

"Colonel beam every thing up and wait for four hours then beam all the fire wood into the village then we can go home"

"Yes sir" Jack walked outs of the room and went to have a shower.

When Sam was working on a device she didn't hear some one walking in the room, but she stop when she knew she wasn't alone, she turn around and smile

"Jack, you back"

"Yes I am, I heard about what you been doing so how are the kids"

"They… we miss you"

"I miss you and our kids to" he walk over to her

"Sam got any plans tomorrow?"

"Yes, you can come with me if you like"

"Oh, what have you got in mind?"

"You will see," she said smiling

"Ok so how about we go and see our kids"

"Sure"

Sam finish up what she was doing before they walk out of her lab and down to their quarters. They spoke to the ones who were looking after their kids while they were holding on to them. Hour later they walk out and went to get some thing to eat before going their separate ways.

Few hours later they were in bed making love that they both miss and afterwards they both kiss and Sam snuggled up to his side and they both feel asleep in each other arms.

The next morning they went to Jack place first so he could check on his mail then they went around to Sam place, when they walk into the landry room, Jack could see baby clothes and diapers hang up on the lines. Then he watch Sam put a load of washing through the machine then she started taking down the dry washing and folding them up.

"Want any help their Sam?"

"I'm fine, you could go and make us cup of coffee if you like"

"Sure… is that a new washing machine?"

"Yep I traded me small one for this one, with the way the kids were going through clothes and diapers why not"

"Great idea Sam" then he walk out to get her a cup of coffee. When he return he pass her, her cup

"Thanks"

"So are you going to tell me what going on?"

"You know the house we talk about"

"Yes, why about it?"

"The design is finish and the actertec who know the people who build log cabins, well they saw the design and gave me a price quote"

"How much?"

"Nine hundred thousand dollars"

"What?" he was shock?

"Hang on, then when I told him that we are providing the logs well it drop down to one hundred thousand"

"That much better

"Yes it is and I ask where the logs could go till there was enough, so he showed me a spot so while there I activate one of the location device and I accidentally drop my keys. So I bent down and push the device into the dirt then pick up my keys so when Promethis return I beam up and told the colonel where to beam the logs so long no one was in the area. I did the same when Odessy did the same."

"Sounds like you got every thing plan out"

"Yep, so how long are you here for?"

"I'm staying since Hammond got to head back to DC"

"What about the logs?"

"Already taken care of, five SG team volunteered to finish the job during the time thing so for the mean time they going back and fourth with Daniel and Teal'c for now"

"Ok what about during the winter months?"

"They would be in tents and they would have plenty of food with them and winter clothing"

"Ok and what about cooking?"

"Well the branches are long enough to build a cook hut with a hole in the roof for the smoke to go out of and build an out house as well"

"Ok, good idea"

They talk while Sam finish folding up the washing and packing them away into bags. Then they left to go to the artertec office so Sam could show Jack the 3D image of their new home.

When he saw it on computer, he saw their bedroom was in the addict with two other rooms, one for the kids play area and sleep overs with their friends and the other is a storage room for other things like Christmas tree, decorations, Halloween decoration and other party things.

There bedroom was four times bigger than Jack living room and their bathroom there was walk in shower, jucuzzie, his and her hand Basin, toilet and landry shoot. The bathroom was the size of Jack living room. There was also his and her walk in closet.

The second story, there was eight bedrooms and four bathrooms. The kids rooms were half the size of the mater bedroom and the bathrooms were the same size but they got normal bath it theirs.

There were two storage rooms for towels and linin and landry shoot. The hallway was six meters wide. The staircase was three meters wide, which there was two of them one leads down to the foliar and the other to the game room.

He notices a double door which lead to outside so he used the camera to check it out. Sam watch his reaction when he saw what it was, he was smiling, when he saw his telescope. Then he move around and saw a small boloney out side the double doors to their bedroom and a ladder that lead up to it.

He moves till he was back in side then down stairs till he was in the foliar. He moved till he was in the living room, he saw a wet bar in the corner, big fire place, wall entertainment center with surround sound then he moved till he was in another room which was the family then into the dinning room.

He saw twenty one piece dinning suit, and wall cabnit, then he walk through double doors to where the kitchen is, there was a breakfast bar with ten chairs and a eleven piece dinning suit.

He move through the room till he was down a long hallway, when he came to the first door he went into it and saw it was the toilet and hand basin then he check out the room next to it. It was the landry room, then he went down do the next room which was the games room.

He saw dart board pool table and other games, then he saw a horse shoe wet bar with bar stalls around it so he went to see what behind it, when he saw three beer fridges. A small dishwasher, sink, recycle bin bowls which he knew it would be for the snacks.

Then he check out the rest of the room, he saw double door so he went to see where it lead, when it lead out to a back patio and a barbecue area, he look up at Sam

"Sam you know me all to well"

"I know how you love your summer barbeques"

Then he look at the screen and check out the rest of the house, he saw a door just off the games room so he check it out, it was the toilet with hand basin. After he look through the house and what it looks like on the out side, he was smiling.

"Sam I love the house"

"That good to know"

They talk to the guy for few minutes before leaving. They went and did some shopping and went to get the permits that they needed for building their home.

Once they got every thing sorted out, they went to get some lunch and take it back to Sam house where they had lunch and Sam hung up the washing, when finish they left to return back to the SGC.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Week later Sam was to hook one of the ZPM to the main power board for the white house and the pentagon, so now they have got their own power and would save millions of dollars every year in power bills.

When the Odessy and Promethis was in earth orbit Sam was able to hook the two ZPM to the power supplies so it would give them the extra boast they would need in shields and power.

When she wasn't working on that She and Jack were busy getting there wedding sorted out till one day when Sam was at home sorting out the washing when her phone rang.

"Carter" she said when she answered it

"Hi Sam"

"Mark… hi" Sam was shock to hear from mark

"Sam I've been trying to contact you for weeks, I spoke to Pete couple of weeks ago, he said they you two broke up"

"Yes we did"

"Sam I thought every thing was fine"

"Mark… I… there am a thing I wish I could tell you, but…"

"Classified"

"Yeah… but there is some thing you should know"

"Sam" Sam let out a breath and sat down in the living room

"Mark I've got eight six month old children"

"WHAT?" He said yelling

"Mark I wish I can tell you what happen, but I can't"

"Why not, is it to do with your work?"

"Yes"

"Who the father Sam?"

"General O'Neill"

"Sam you could get into trouble for what"

"Mark" Sam cut him off

"We are not being court martialled"

"Sam you and the General broke the regs?"

"We know… if I could tell you about what happen so you could under stand but I can't"

"I under stand, I wish I know what going on my self… so what happening between you and General O'Neill and are you happy?" Sam smile

"Yes I'm happy I got eight wounder kids and Jack is great with them, he loves them to bits"

"And you?"

"Yes Mark and me, we been talking in the past few months and we got things out in the open that we could say with out getting into trouble"

"Ok so what happening between the two of you?"

"We getting married, but we haven't set a date yet till some things are sorted out and then we can start planing our wedding"

"Ok Sam dose he make you happy?"

"Who, Jack, Yes, yes he dose Mark and I am happy"

"Well that is good to know" Sam smile

"Thanks, so how are the family"

"Good, we all were worried when we were told that you were MIA"

"Sorry bout that, I usely don't make a habit of it" Mark laugh

"Well at lest you are home safe and sound"

"Yes, we are home, talk about homes, Jack and I are getting one built"

"Wow you guys must have a lot of money"

"Well for starts were have been away for a very long time"

"I bet so what sort of house are you are having?"

"It's big"

"I gather that"

"Mark when I say big I mean it big, three story thirteen bedroom six bathroom kids play room, games room. Family room, two toilets a large dinning room which can fit a twenty one piece dinning suit in it no problems and still have heaps of room large kitchen with twin walk in pantry. two fridges for the family two wet bar, how that for starts"

"Holly Hannah" Sam laugh

"Sam you not kidding"

"Nope, so when it finish I'll send photos of it"

"Ok, so in the mean time can you send photos of my niece and nephews"

"Sure I'll go and do that right now" Sam got up and walk over to her computer and turn it on

"Thanks, so when can you and the kids visit?"

"I won't be for a while Mark, but we will visit"

"Ok, well look after your self"

"Will do, I better go I got couple of things to do before heading back to work"

"Ok good luck Sam, bye"

"Bye Mark" then she hung up.

She sat down at her computer and she sent the photos to Mark so he would know what the kids look like. When finish she went to take care of the washing then she checks her e-mail.

When she finish doing what she wanted to do, she left with bags in hand and headed back to base. Sam Carry on working and checking on the kids.

Over the next four months Jack and Sam went to check on their new house, they check it once in every two weeks in the morning to see how things were going. Then they go into town to buy new clothes for their growing family and take them around to Sam place so she could wash them.

While they were going through the machine Jack takes her to her bedroom where they make passionate love for an hour then they have a shower together before getting out and dress.

Jack goes into town or he calls for a pizza or some thing else for their lunch while Sam folded up the clothes that was hanging on the line, then she hung the wet clothes. Just as she finish and a small load was going through, there lunch arrives or Jack return back with lunch in Hand.

After they finish lunch and every thing is clean up, the small load was finish Sam hung them up before they left to head back to the SGC.

One morning they were in the mess hall having breakfast with their kids who were all in their high chair when Daniel and Teal'c walk in and got their breakfast before joining them

"Morning guys" sam said

"Morning Jack, Sam"

"Daniel, Teal'c" just as they sat down

"How the house coming along?"

"It finish, we just waiting for it to pass inspection, when it dose pass we can move in since our homes are up for sale"

"That is great news, so is the finial inspection?"

"Ten o'clock this morning Jack and I are going to be there"

"Ok, well good luck"

"Thanks"

They talk while having breakfast, when they finish, SG4 showed up since they were taking care of the kids for couple of hours. Jack went to his office while Sam went to her lab to finish off a report before she and Jack went into town.

When the time came Jack walk down to Sam lab, he stood there in the door way looking at her as she work on one of the reactors, he watch her as she work on it like he always did when he was a colonel. He walk in and over to her

"Jack I know you're behind me"

"Do you now"

"Are you board of paper work" he knew she was smiling

"Yes and I know you forget all about time" Sam stop what she was downing and turn around

"Time for what?"

"Finial inspection" he tap his watch, Sam look at hers in shock

"Wow, well them we better go and get change then"

"Yes so leave your toy, it will be here still when we return"

"I know" Sam turn every thing off before they left to get change then they left together in Sam car.

"Sam why your car?"

"I want to trade it in"

"Why?"

"Jack we got eight kids to worry about"

"True and I see you brought the kids washing with you"

"Yes, I was thinking that after the finial inspection, we can head back to my place so I can put a load of washing through then we can go into town to trade my car in and get some lunch"

"Good idea"

They talk more about their wedding till they arrived at their new home. When they got out, they walk around to the back of the house to see the barbecue area, the swimming pool tree hedge that they put in together so they could have privately from their neighbours and it would be good also cause of the puddle jumper also.

They walk up the stair to the garage roof where they look around the back yard. They got their arms wrap around each other while looking.

"Sam when would you like to get married?"

"Soon, you"

"Same here, I was thinking how about next month before fall"

"Sounds good to me" then she look at him

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking Jack"

"Depends on what you're thinking Sam?"

"Having it here"

"That is what I was thinking also"

"Sweet, so have you got a wedding dress?"

"Yes and Cassie got her bridges maid dress"

"Cool so what date should we have it?"

"Hmm how about the first Saturday next month"

"Sounds good to me"

Then they both kiss till they heard a car, so the pulled apart and turn to see it was the contractor and the inspector just behind him

"Shall we"

They walk down the stairs and walk around to the front hand in hand. They said hi to the two men before walking into the house and the inspector walk through it and went over every thing, when finish he look at them

"Every check out except for the power, you said you got your own generator?"

"Yes Sam here build one"

"Really can I look at it"

"Sure, this way" Sam walk down stairs to the basement and showed him where the box is he look at it then to Sam

"Is that it?"

"Yep"

"What dose it run on?"

"It got it own battery as you saw the solo panels on the roof"

"Yes I did, I under stand, well every thing checks out the house has pass it inspection"

"Thanks" Sam said

They walk back up stairs and to the foliar where the inspector filled out the last of the paper work and pass it to them and shook their hand and the contractor before he left, then the contractor left after congratulating them then he left them alone.

"Well Sam shell we head back to you place"

"Sure" they lock up the house and left to head back to Sam place.

When they got there Sam put a load of washing through the machine then they left to go into town and went to a car dealers. They look at what they got; Sam traded her car in for a four by four van that got twelve seats. After the paper work was sorted out, they left to go and get some lunch.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They went to a restaurant in town to have some lunch, while they were waiting for their lunch; Sam was doing some calculating. Jack could see the worry look on her face.

"Sam what is it" she look up at him

"Things are going to be tight unless our homes will be sold soon"

"How tight"

"This tight" sam pass him what she wrote down, when he saw it, he under stand where she is coming from.

"Sam how about we get a lotto ticket after lunch and see what happens, if we win, we win if not, at lest we gave it a go"

"Ok" then their lunch arrived.

They talk about how many people to invite, where they want to go for their honeymoon, every thing. After lunch they went into a lotto shop where they got a lotto ticket and 'cash5' lotto ticket, they choice two week lucky dip, while there they got a crossword scratch each.

When they both scratch them, Sam won five hundred dollars in hers that made her happy. She watches Jack scratchers his.

"Sam, I think we just one the big one" he whisper to her since there were others in the shop.

Sam looked and waited, when Jack finishes scratch the last one and they check it over, they couldn't believe it, and they both hug and kiss. Every one look at them and watch them walk up to the counter, Jack pass his ticket over and the women scan it and she grin

"Congratulation you won two hundred and fifty thousand dollars" every one heard and they clap and cheer them on.

"Sir, I need you to fill out this form" she pass him a form

"Sure"

"What are you going to do with the money?"

"Pay off two loans"

"Well congratulation to you both"

"Thanks"

Jack fill out the paperwork and pass it back, the women check it over and nodded

"It will take a week when the money is put into your account sir"

"Thanks"

"You know that the tax is automatically taken out"

"Yes, so how much will we get?"

"Let see" she got her calculator out and did some calculating

"You will get seventeen hundred thousand, seventy five hundred dollars"

"Thanks for telling us" Sam said then she passes over her ticket where she won five hundred dollars.

Once she got her cash, they left with smiles on their faces. They went back to Sam place where Sam could sort out the washing.

"Sam"

"Yes Jack"

"I was thinking with the money we could get a new bedroom suit for us"

"That would be great, what else?"

"Pay off the van and the land loan" Sam thought about it and smile

"That could work and we can get our kids a cot, car seats and some more things for them"

"That is what I was thing also" he said smiling.

When every thing was done they left to head back to the base. The told Daniel and Teal'c the good news bout the house, they offer to help them move into their new home, which they excepted.

Over the next two weeks, Sam was going home every second day to wash the kids, Jack and her clothes. While the washing was going through the machine, Sam was busy packing things up and taking them to the new house and unpacks the things there, then returning.

While she was doing her house. Daniel and Teal'c was moving Jack things in to the new house, they did one load every second day. They even got a chance to look at the new house.

When Jack winning money was in his account he manage to get a morning off when there wasn't much to do and went into town with Sam. They went shopping for a new bed and draws.

When they found the one they like, Jack paid for it that made them both happy. When they found out that the bed and draw could be deliver that afternoon that were happy about it. After they left the shop they went to the car dealers so Jack could pay the van off.

When that was done, they went to 'baby r us' to but cots, bedding, every thing for their kids. They had the cots deliver that was that afternoon which made them happy.

Then they went back to Sam house where Jack helps Sam pack the van up and also found out that Teal'c and Daniel just arrived at Jack house. So Sam stayed at home to take care of the washing while Jack went around to his house and help Daniel and Teal'c pack then head to the new house.

While he was away Sam sorted out the washing and she did more packing. When the load of washing was finish, Sam heard some cars pull up out side her house, so she went to see who it was and smile to see one of the SG team walking up to her door so she open it

"Hi guys what's going on?"

"Well since there was nothing to do on the base, we call General O'Neill and we offer to help you guys move, so he give us couple of hours and he sent us here" Sam smile

"Thanks well might as well get started then"

She walked back in the house and she tole them what was left to go, so they got started and move every thing out of her house for her. While they were doing that, Sam took all the wet clothes down and put them into bags, then the guys showed up and took her washing machine for her.

Once every thing was out of the house and on back of three trailers and in their cars and SUV, Sam got into one of them, then they left to the new house. Sam gave the colonel directions to get to the new house.

When they turn down a long driveway, the colonel was shock when he saw the house

"Gee Carter when you said the house was big, you weren't kidding" Sam laugh

"Wait till you see the back of the house"

"Ok" when they stop and got out Jack walk out side

"Hi guys, got every thing"

"Yes Jack every thing is here"

"Sweet, so shall we"

Sam open the back door of the SYV to get her two lines, peg basket and four bags of wet clothes, then she walk into the garage since the door are open and she started by getting the two long lines up.

When they were up few minutes later she started hanging the clothes up and walked back to the wagon to get more bags of the wet clothes and take them into the garage.

When all the clothes were up, Sam went and helps put things into their new house. While the guys were busy sorting the furniture out Sam went into town after calling and ordering pizza for lunch.

While there she got sodas for every one since it was a warm day. When she return Jack help her with the pizzas and drinks. Since there was a big picnic table out side, they all went out side and sat down to have lunch while they talk and laugh.

After lunch Jack and Sam thank them all for their help before they left to head back to the base.

"Well Sam where should we start?"

"Well I'll go and check on the washing while you can start taking care of the kitchen"

"Ok" he gives her a kiss before they went their separate ways.

When Sam sorted out the washing, she put the kids' cot sheets through; while they were going through, Sam went and hangs up the kids' quilts on the line then she went and started working in the study/office.

She put her computer together and got the printer and scanner sorted out as well. When she finish getting that sorted out and check to see if there was any problems getting on line, when every thing turn up clear, she was please.

Once she shut her computer down, she walk down to the living room and stared putting her books on to the shelves till Jack showed up

"Hey need any help?"

"Nope, I'm good" then they heard a truck so Jack went to check it out

"Hey our bed has arrived"

"That good"

Jack went to the front door to see two big guys get out of the truck. Jack went down to talk to them then they started taking the bedding out of the truck. Jack showed them where the bed was going.

While he was doing that, Sam was still putting books away. Half an hour later the truck left and another one showed up it was the kids' cot. So Jack took care of it.

When it was done, Sam had done two more load of washing and hung them on the line, and all the books were on the shelves. After the truck was gone, Sam went looking for Jack and found him in the nursery

"Hey" Jack turn around and smile

"Hey" he pulled her into his arms and they both kisses

"This looks great"

"Well it would be once the bed are make and kids are home"

"Yes that would be great"

Jack held onto Sam hand and they left the room and went up stairs to their bedroom. Sam smile when she saw their bedroom, she walked over and sat on the bed.

"Soon we will be sleeping in here"

"True, so what do you want to do now?"

"Well I got the carpet cleaners showing up at our homes in the morning, after that we can have the power turn off"

"What about your phone Sam?"

"That was turn off last week at the same time your phone was transferred to here"

"Ah, ok" Sam look at her watch

"Wow I didn't relies how late it is, we better head back to the SGC"

"We better we for eight kids that need bath and feed"

"True, so shall we"

Sam stood up and they left the house and headed back to the SGC. They went and spent time with their kids then taking them to the mess hall for dinner. Jack and Sam talk while feeding their kids and also eating their dinner as well.

After dinner they gave their kids a bath which they all enjoy and after they were dress they gave them their bottle before putting them down for the night. While the kids were sleeping, Jack and Sam went and had showers them selves before they turn in for the night knowing the kids will be awake early in the morning.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning after breakfast Sam gave each of their kids a kiss before she went into town to so some shopping. While there, she took their lotto tickets in to see if they won any thing, she was shock when a man behind the counter said

"Congratulation you won four hundred thousand dollars" he said smiling

"You're joking?" Sam said

"Nope when you brought two tickets, two of the lines were the same"

"Wow, what about these two" she pass him 'cash5' tickets and he check them out

"You won twenty thousand dollars, this must be your lucky day"

"I'll say" Sam filled out all the papers, when complete and was check over

"The money will be in your account in couple of days"

"Thanks" Then she walked out of the shop with grin on her face.

She did some shopping then she went around to her old house so the carpet cleaners could give it a clean. Just after she got there, they showed up. So they got onto it strait away. While they were doing that, Sam called Jack

"O'Neill"

"Hi Jack"

"Hey you sound happy, is every thing ok?"

"Yes, Jack I took out lotto tickets in and we won four hundred and twenty thousands dollars"

"Your joking, so how much do we get?"

"Two hundred and ninety eight thousand and two hundred dollars"

"Wow Sam any ideas on what to do with the money?"

"Yes I was thinking of putting fifty thousand in to both of our social security, paid off the house loan, put a swimming pool in just like what you wanted and pay for our wedding"

"Sam that great"

"I know and I've been thinking about caters"

"Oh who have you got in mind?"

"Crystal rose wedding and reception and a new taste sensation"

"Mmm sounds good to me, tonight we can talk over about a menu, how that sound"

"Sounds good, I'll go around to their shop and see what they can surgiest"

"Ok see you when you get back here"

"Will do Jack" then they both hung up

When the carpet cleaners finish and Sam look over their work she was happy with it then they went around to Jack place and did the same. When they finish there, Sam gave the head worker a cheque and she gave Sam a recept for the work then they went their separate ways.

Sam went around to the two shops and spoke to the managers about the wedding and find out if they could make it or not. When they could, Sam was please.

When she was at the 'new taste sensation' shop, she look at the different fruits and biscuits that they have got, since she didn't know which ones to choice she order them all and the same with the chocolates, she choice the three of them. Then she paid half of it strait away and the rest she was paying a week before the wedding.

When she finish there she went around to the other shops and looked over what sort of menus to choice for the wedding. Once she got a fair idea, they gave her a book browser on what tables, the china wear, every thing for the wedding. She was there for an hour before leaving to head back to the SGC.

When she got there and gotten change, she went to see her kids and talk to the ones who were looking after them before she return back to work.

That night while in bed Jack and Sam talk about what they want for menus, drinks china wears every thing. They talk for couple of hours while going over every thing before turning in for the night.

Then next day Sam went to the caters to showed them what they wanted. When every thing was sorted out and so was the price, Sam paid for the deposited before leaving.

She went home so she could put a load of washing through, while that was going through, she was folding up the washing that was in the garage. When done she check on her e-mail then she carries on putting things away till the load was finish.

Sam did four loads of washing before returning back to the SGC. The last load was their new sheet since they got a king-size bed. When she return back to the SGC and put the bags away and gotten change, she went to see Jack who was in his office reading when she walk in. he look up and smile

"Hey when did you get back" he put the file on his desk

"Few minutes ago"

"Ok is every thing ok?"

"Yes, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Going home and putting our kids in to day care"

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes, now that our house looks like a house now, it would be good"

"Ok when would you like to go home Sam?"

"How about tomorrow, I can go and get day care sorted out and get some food into the house"

"Sure sounds good to me"

"Thanks"

"Now that your back Walter was in here half an hour ago, there some small problem with the computer in the control room" Sam smile

"I'll go and find out what the problem is"

"Ok you do that and I get back to this paper work"

"Ok, after I fix the problem how about late lunch"

"Sure"

Sam walked out of the office and down to the control room to see what the problem is. Once she fix it she return back to Jack office and they both left to get some lunch and check on their kids before returning back to work at hand.

The next day which is a Friday Sam went to the local day care to get things sorted out for their kids. Once every thing was taken care of she went to get some groceries and headed on home.

When she got there she sorted out the washing after she put the groceries away. Then she finish putting things away, making up the kids beds and their own.

Sam spent all morning getting every thing done. By that time it was lunch time and she was just about to leave when she heard a noise out at the back of the house, she walk out the back to see the garage door open then few seconds later it close.

Sam waited then the side door open and Jack walk out with a picnic basket in hand. He was still wearing his BDU and a smile on his face.

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"Well since it lunch time I brought us some lunch and I want to spend some time with you" when he was close he gave her a kiss

"So where would you like to have this picnic lunch Jack?" He grab her hand and they walk into the house and up to their bedroom.

When he saw the bed was made, he knew it would last long. He put the basket on the draws then turn around and pulled Sam towards him so he could give her a kiss

"You know Sam I haven't been working out in the last couple of days, so any ideas" Sam saw the twinkle in his eyes that she seen all the time when they were together

"Yes I have got a couple"

She gave him a kiss then started undoing the buttons on his shirt, then he started stripping Sam as well till they both were naked, then Jack puled back the covers.

Then Sam lied down on the bed then Jack climb on top of her, they both kiss and made passionate love three times that afternoon, then he collapsed on top of her till he breathing return. He moved so he could look at her.

"Are you ok Sam?"

"Yes how are you feeling?"

"Hungry after that work out" Sam giggle

"Well then we should see what in the basket"

"Ok you stay right there"

He gives her a kiss before he rolled off her and got up and walk to the bathroom so he could relieved him self and wash his hands before returning back to their bedroom.

He picks up the basket and walk back over to the bed and gotten back into it. Sam sat up and watch Jack opens it and pulled out two bowls of salmon pasta salad, vegetable salad, grapes, strawberries, cake, blue and red jello and bottles of water.

They both talk while eating their lunch, they were planing on having a house warming engagement party all at once and when they are going to have it, every thing. When they finish and every thing put back in the basket, they talk some more then they made love one more time before getting up and getting dress.

They walk down to where the jumper is and Jack gave Sam a kiss before he left to head back to the base. Sam went back in side and back up to their bedroom to make their bed then carried on doing some work before leaving to head to the SGC.

That evening Sam took their kids home while Teal'c drive Jack truck and Daniel drive his car to there place. Jack was showing up in the jumper. On they way home Daniel pick up a family pack from 'Slayton's' for dinner since Sam gave him some money to pay for it since she called and order dinner before leaving.

When she got home with Teal'c behind her in Jack truck Jack was waiting for them. Once they were park in the garage Teal'c help carry the kids in side and into their high chairs. While waiting for Daniel, Jack and Sam feed their kids while talking to Teal'c.

When the kids finish having their dinner, Jack gave them a toy to play with after they were clean up. By that time Daniel arrived with dinner in hand. They talk about the party while having dinner, which they wanted to help out.

They talk about what they got plan and when they were having it, every thing. After dinner they took their kids to bed, Daniel and Teal'c saw the nursery for the first time.

"Wow this room looks great," Daniel said

"Thanks"

After the kids were in bed, Sam turn the music on then they walk out partly closing the door and headed back down stairs. Sam got them all a drink and went into the living room where they talk for the next hour before leaving them alone.

After Daniel and Teal'c were gone, Jack and Sam went to bed where they made passionate love before falling a sleep in one another arms. Sam stayed at home over the weekend while Jack went to work.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

On Monday morning Sam took their kids to day care centre before going to work her self. News was spread about the house warming engagement party, which every one was hoping that they could make it. Jack made sure that there were no teams off world over the weekend and also has a skeleton crew working.

SG1 went off world twice during the week, one of them was to the tok'ra home world since they asked for their help. When they were rings down in the tunnels Jacob was they're waiting for them

"Sam"

"Hi dad" they both hug

"Daniel, Teal'c"

"Jacob, how are you?"

"I'm good, this way" they walk along the tunnel while talking

"How Jack and the kids?" Jacob asked Sam

"Good, Jack enjoys giving them their baths and they enjoy getting him wet" Jacob laugh

"Now that would be a interesting site to see"

"It is, so did you get my message?"

"Yes I did and I'll be there Friday night"

"Good our kids will be looking ford to seeing you as you are of them"

"True"

When they reach one of the rooms they got started working on the device that was found and it got writings on it so Daniel would be busy translating while Sam work on the device.

The weekend of the party Sam was home with the kids waiting for Jack since she had the afternoon off so she could go shopping for the weekend party.

Three days earlier Jack and Sam brought the biggest barbecue since he only had a small one and now that they got a family to think about, they decided to by a bigger one.

While Sam was shopping, she paid off the house loan since the lotto money was in her bank account and she also found out that they won another forty thousand-dollars which made her happy.

Sam went to their butchers to pick up the meat and paid for the other half. Then she took that home and put them in one of the fridges and in one of the freezers that was in the big landry room, then she went into town to pick up the drinks for the party, there was beer, wine, sprits and sodas for the kids. When she got home Daniel and Teal'c were there

"Hi guys is every thing ok"

"Yes Jack told us what you were doing so we came here to help out"

"Thanks guys, shall we"

They help Sam take the drinks inside and putting them in the games room when done they went with Sam to the super market to get the rest of the things that is needed. They grab a trolley each and started going down the isles.

When they almost got every thing and they were over where the bread was keep, Sam pass the bread to him and he put them in his trolley then she grab all the bread rolls and burger buns when a worker showed up with more bread and the rolls.

While he was sorting them out Sam got Teal'c to get the plastic glass cups, paper plates and napkins and then she got Daniel to go back to where the butter is to get some butter while she finish loading the bread into his trolley.

When the guy finish putting the rolls and burger buns out and move down a bit further, Sam got all the rolls and put them in the trolley then she went looking for Daniel and Teal'c, when she found them both

"Sam got every thing?"

"No I'll have to go to another super market to get some more rolls and buns"

"Ok so is that it?"

"For here yes, shall we"

They push the trolleys to the counter and started putting every thing on the counter. When finish and paid for they took every thing to the van. When every thing was in the vac Sam look at her watch

"Guys I need to take this back to the house and grab the car seats I didn't relies what the time is"

"Sure"

They headed back to the house and they unloaded every thing and but the car seats back in then they went to the day care centre and pick up the kids. Then they went to two super markets, Daniel help Sam while Teal'c stayed with the kids.

They got all the rolls and burger buns that they have got then headed back to the house and unload every thing. Once done Sam got them a drink and sat down and talk to them for a bit before they left.

While the kids were in the living room on a big blanket, Sam went into the kitchen and started getting dinner on. She checks on the kids every now and then while music were playing in the living room.

Then she return to she them on their stomachs, she could see that they were starting to craw around, so she quickly got up and went to get the video record and return and started taping them starting to craw.

She talked to them, as they were starting not knowing that Jack and Jacob were in the doorway. Jacob look at Jack was he looked at his kids starting to craw. Sam notice that they weren't looking at Sam but behind her, so she turn around and was shock to see who was there

"Dad, Jack"

She look at Jack, she turn the camera off and put it on the coffee table then she stood up and walk over to Jack with out braking eye contact

"Jack, are you ok"

"Yeah, I can't believe how much they all have grown and crawling" Sam smile

"I know" they both hug and kiss, then she gave Jacob a hug

"Hi dad"

"Hi ya kiddo, kids sure have grown"

"Yes they have alright, here let me show you around while Jack plays with the kids"

"Sure I would like that, big house"

"Thanks"

Sam showed Jacob around while Jack spent some time with the kids. After Sam showed him which one is his room first, she showed him the rest of the house. When they return back down stairs they smile when they could hear Jack talking to the kids.

Jacob went to watch Jack play while Sam got the kids dinner sorted out. When it was ready she walk into the living room to see both Jack and Jacob on the floor playing with them.

"Hey it dinner time for these guys" Jack look up at Sam

"Ok"

They pick the kids up and took them into the kitchen area and put them in their high chair, then they went back to get the others. While Jacob and Jack were getting them Sam started feeding them their meal.

While Sam was feeding them, Jack went and got Jacob and him self-a drink then return. They talk while Sam was going backward and ford feeding them.

Once they were feed, Jack took them one by one up stairs to give them a bath and get them dress. When the first one is dress and pass to Sam, she gave him or her their bottle then to bed. By the time the last one was in bed the others were already asleep.

When Sam walk down to the kitchen after putt the last one down Jack was dishing up their dinner. They sat down in the dinning area that is off the kitchen to have their dinner while talking.

After dinner and the dishes were done they all sat out side with drink in hand to talk for a while since it was a warm evening. They talk for couple of hours before going to bed since it was going to be a busy day the next day.

Jack and Sam were up early since their kids wake up early. After they were all change, and down stair in their high chairs, they got breakfast on. Sam got their kids their breakfast while Jack cook the three of them breakfast.

When Jacob walk out into the kitchen he stop and look at them work, Sam feeding their kids while Jack was cooking breakfast while talking to Sam. Jack turned around and smiles when he saw Jacob

"Morning dad there some orange juice in the fridge"

"Thanks, how long have you guys been up for?"

"Over an hour"

"Ok need ant help?"

"Nope, breakfast is ready so here you go" Jack pass him a plate

"Thanks"

He walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down, while Jack got the three of them orange juice. Jacob saw it was bacon, eggs and hash browns. He notices a plate with toast on it that was already on the bar with the butter and different jams. Then Jack dish up his and Sam since their kids just finish theirs and now plating with their toys.

They talk while having their breakfast, finding out about what been happening on the planet, and the babies. Jacob tole them that the planet normal time is sixty-five days, which they are, please about.

"Any word about the ones who parents died?"

"Well the couples who are living on the planet are going to raised them as their own but will tell them about their parents when they are older"

"Ok so how are the homes there?"

"Bigger, they all added more bedrooms to their homes cause of the kids. The SG teams who are there when the time speeds up, they help build bunks, adding rooms to homes things like that. So by the time the planet return to normal time there is a lot of changes done" "what about the bears?"

"They still have that problem but they all know what to do and last time I was there new wood rangers were build and put in since the tok'ra found a planet that got iron and steel on it. So they were able to make the wood rangers out of it and with the iron they were able to make slates for the roofs"

"That would take a lot of heat just to melt it dad"

"That was no problem there, there an active volcano on a planet and they found a lave stream which has already melted the iron ground so they dug a hole and put pieces of steel in to it then they dug a trench and the lava flow into it"

"How did they get the melted steel and iron out?" Jack asked

"A hollow stone with a steel handle, they poor it into stone moulds that is set in the water for an hour before it safe to remove it and do it all over again"

"Ok, but wont the lave be mix with the steel and iron?"

"Nope cause the lava is heave so the melted iron and steel would be floating on top"

"AH" they talk till they finish their breakfast and clean up.

Sam, Jack and Jacob took their kids out side since it was a warm summer day and put them under the gazebo and into their bouncers where they could play with their toys and watch what was going on around them.

Few minutes later, Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c showed up. They talk for a while till a truck showed up with all of the table and chairs that they were hiring for the party. They help unload the tables and chair then the trucks left.

They got them all set up to where they wanted them then Jack and Jacob started getting the lights set up around the area. Sam and Cassie sated getting the drinks, snack food and lunch sorted out while Daniel and Teal'c put the ten gazobs up.

When it was lunchtime Sam and Cassie walked out with two big trays in hand and walked over to where the kids are. Jack was in side changing one of their sons.

When they return, Sam was feeding their kids while the others were eating sandwiches and having drinks while they all were talking. Jack shares his lunch with Sam since she was busy feeding their kids.

After lunch they took the kids in side so they could have their afternoon nap. While the kids were sleeping, they all were getting the last of the things sorted out. When it was all set up they all went into the games room where they played and talk till the kids woke up for their nap. When they did and was change, they all went out side and talk while listening to some music.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hour later their first guests arrived So Daniel showed then where they could park and made sure that there was plenty of room if they have to leave. Then he showed them around the back to where Jack and Sam are.

Then more cars started to show up so both Teal'c and Daniel took care of where the cars are going to go then point them in the direction to where every one else is.

Cassie and Sam started getting the snacks out while Jack and Jacob got them all drinks. While the adults were talking the kids played some games since that got a huge back yard.

They all talk and mingle for the next two hours then Jack and Jacob fired the three barbeques; two of them were hired for the night.

When they got started putting the meat on, there was meat patties, weaners for the hot dogs, bacon, onions, eggs and chicken patties. When some of the meat were cook Jack called out to the kids first.

They all showed up just as he put a weaner in the roll for them, they thanks Jack before walking over to where the mustard and tomato sauce is.

When the other meat, onions and eggs were cook Jack called out again just as he and Jacob started putting them onto the buns and the ones who wanted onions or eggs ask him and he put them on top of their meat

Then they walk over to where the other topping like lettuces, tomatoes, pickles and others toppings is. Both Jacob and Jack work as a team around the three barbeques, teasing each other.

Jack look around to see if he could see Sam when he did he smile, she was talking to some of the women who was got one of their kids on their lap feeding them while talking.

Sam turned to Jack and gave him the special smile only for him that he did in return before getting back to the meat. Every one had a good time eating and drinks.

Both Jacob and Jack manage to get some thing to eat them selves while cooking. When every one had enough to eat, they clean the barbeques up before they mingle with every one there.

Jack got him self another beer then he went looking for Sam, he saw her on the garage roof so he walk over to the steps and walk up them to where she is.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking" he pulled her to her and they both kiss

"Care to shear?"

"This time next week there would be another party"

"Our wedding, I know" They look down at all their guests

"Well at lest next week there going to be cake" Sam giggle

"Yes there sure is, every one loves the house"

"That good to know"

"Care for a dance"

"Sure"

Sam wrapped her arms around Jack neck and he did around her waist, they dance to a slow song while looking in to each other eyes. Jacob was talking to George when he looked up and smiles

"George" he nudges with his head. George turned and looked on the roof and smile

"They sure look happy"

"Yes they are alright, any ideas where they are going for their honeymoon?"

"Jack cabin, they taken the ship"

"Ok, and the kids?"

"Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and other personal are looking after them while they are away for the two weeks"

"Who knows Sam might come back pregnant"

"No she wont, she had her tubes cut few months ago, they through eight is enough and they are happy with what they got"

"That good to know"

"Yes it is alright"

They watch them dance till the end of the song, they both hug and kiss then they saw Jack saying some thing to Sam that made her smile.

Then they look down to see every one having a good time they saw George and Jacob looking at them and they raise there bottle to them. Jack did the same back then he gave Sam a kiss before he yelled out after the next some was finish to get every one attention, when they all look up at him and Sam.

"On behalf of Sam and my self, thank you all for coming to this house warming and engagement party. We hope you all enjoyed your selves and we hope you all can make it back here for our wedding, so with out further a do keep on eating, drinking, dance and no throwing up thank you"

Every one clap and cheer them on then the music started and every one carry on doing what they were doing, Jack and Sam walked down the steps and join the others.

When it was starting to get dark, Jack turn the lights on while Sam went in side to go to the toilet then return with more drinks that was in the fridge keeping cool.

It was just after one by the time Jack and Sam got to bed after a long day. Daniel, Cassie and Teal'c were staying there for the night since they all been drinking.

The next morning when Jack and Sam walk down to check on their kids in the nursery, they notice that they were empty, so they walk down stars and onto the kitchen. They stop and look to see Daniel, Cassie, Teal'c and Jacob feeding the kids.

They both look at each other and smile then they look at their family and friends. Jack walked over and got them both a cup of coffee while Sam walk over to where the others were. Jacob turned around and smiles

"Morning Sam"

"Morning Dad, it look like your guys are having lots of fun"

"We are Sam" Cassie said Jack walk over and pass Sam her cup of coffee

"Thanks Jack"

"Morning guys having fun"

"Yes we are, kids haven't had their bath yet"

"Ok have you all had any breakfast yet?"

"Nope busy taking care of your kids"

"Ok well I'm going to whip up same pancakes for breakfast how that sound"

"Sounds good to me Jack" Sam said they all agree.

Jack walk back into the kitchen and started making up the batter. Sam went to check what food and drinks was left over from the barbecue and sort the fridges out. They were lucky that there wasn't much meat, buns, salads, party snacks and drinks left after the night before party.

While Jack was cooking pancakes, Sam whip up the cream while the others talk and look after the kids. When breakfast was cook, every one help them selves and sat down and the small dinning table while they eat their breakfast and talking while the kids were playing in their high chairs.

After breakfast Cassie help Sam bathing the kids while Jack sorted out the dishes then gave the guys a hand out side cleaning up every thing before the trucks showed up for the tables and chairs. When Sam and Cassie finish bathing and changing the kids, they took them out side and put them on the blanket before return in side to then the next kids.

Once they were all on the blanket, Sam and Cassie help clean up the back yard and move the tables and chairs around to the front of the house, they were two thirds of the way through when the trucks showed up. Those check each chair and tables before putting them onto the back of the truck.

Once they were all on, the drivers filled out the paper work and past Jack and Sam a copy before they left. By that time it was lunchtime so Jack fried up bacon, eggs, onions and meat patties. They had burgers for lunch and their kids had their normal lunch, then they down for their afternoon nap while the others relax for the afternoon while they talk.

That evening for dinner they had ham steaks with pineapple on top, mash potatoes, and mix vegetables for dinner. Then they all played a board game for few hours before Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie left.

The next morning Sam drive the kids to day care then to the base for the day, Jack flew to the base since it would only take a couple of minutes by ship than half an hour by car. They both spent the week finishing doing reports read memos and other things before Friday.

Sam leave the base and four thirty to go and pick up their kids then take then home and get dinner on for them all. While dinner was cooking and kids were in their bouncers, Sam sorted out the washing and did some house work.

When the kids dinner was ready, she feed them all their dinner, then she started bottle feeding two at the same time till the bottles were empty then she burp them then she did the next two till they all had their bottles. Then she let them play while she sorted out the washing.

By that time it was six thirty when Jack walk in the back door and into the kitchen to see Sam dishing up their dinner. He gives her a kiss then he went to see the kids for few minutes before sitting down at the table next to Sam eating dinner while talking.

Jack gave Sam the Friday off since things were going to be busy at home for Sam. He took Sam Van to work since he was dropping the kids off at day care on his way to work. Sam was busy cleaning the house and went into town to get groceries for the house; she was using Jack truck for it.

She made the beds up for the four guestrooms down stairs and four of the bedrooms up stairs since all the rooms have for double size beds in them.

When the trucks showed up, Sam showed them where the marque is going and the table and chairs then she left them to it. Sam carries on working in side the house and had some lunch.

She knew what time Mark plane was going to be in and she knew Jack was going to the airport on his way home to pick them up. Later that afternoon Sam was out side to see how things were coming along, she was talking to one of the guys when he saw a guy walking around from the side of the house

"Ah Miss Carter, you got a visitor" Sam turn around to see who it was

"Oh great" then she turn back to the guy

"I'll let you get back to work"

"Need any help?"

"Na I can hand him after all I am a colonel in the untied states air force" she said smiling, the guy was shock

"Wow" then he turn around and went back to work. Sam turned around and walked over to the guy

"What the hell are you doing here Pete"

"Sam I came here to see if it is true that you live here"

"Pete it is none of your business where I live, I want you to leave right now"

"What going on" when he saw tables and chairs every where

"That is none of your business, now either you leave or I'll have you removed and have a restraining order of you and have you charge for trespass"

"There is now way you can afford this place"

"Leave" she gave him the anger look

"Ok, I'm leaving" then he turn around and walk away, Sam shook he head then calm down. When a worker walked over to her

"Are you ok"

"Yeah, I am"

"Who was that guy?"

"My x-boyfriend"

"Oh, if he still around we will make sure he leaves" Sam turn and look at the guy

"No it my problem, any way he a cop"

"Oh"

Then Sam turn and walk into the house, she look out the window to see Pete sitting in his truck, Sam waited then the phone rings so she answer it


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Carter"

"Hi Sam" she smile

"Hi dad how was the trip"

"Funny, Jack going to fly me to your place"

"No, sorry the trucks are here and they are busy going back and fourth for the next couple of hours"

"Ok I'll get Daniel to bring me then"

"Ok dad"

"Sam what wrong are you having second throughs?"

"No dad, Pete showed up and started asking questions about what going on, he still here"

"Ok want me to tell Jack?"

"No, we both know what he will do"

"True, ok then see you when I get there"

"Ok I got your dress blues out of the cleaners this morning"

"Thanks Sam, I'll see you soon"

"Ok" then they both huge up.

Sam went and got her self-a drink then she went to boot up her computer to check on her e-mails for a while. Half an hour later Sam open the front door and smile when she saw Daniel and Jacob coming down the drive way. When Jacob got out he gave Sam a hug

"Hi dad"

"Hi Sam"

"Sam is that Pete truck" he thumb behind him

"Yep"

"Ok" they walk in side the house and close the door

"Dad you got the same room as last time"

"Thanks"

"Wow" Daniel said looking out side they walk over to the window and look out side to see the large marque up and table and chairs every where

"Sam how many are going to be here tomorrow?"

"Four hundred and twenty"

"Wow"

"Want a drink dad, Daniel"

"Sure thanks Sam"

Sam walks into the kitchen and got them both a drink then return and passes it to them.

"Sam where are you staying tonight?" Jacob asked

"I'm staying at the 'double tree' hotel"

"Ok what about your wedding night?"

"Same hotel"

"Ok"

"So how are things with the tok'ra?"

"Good, thing are starting to quiet down since the jaffa starting to believe in freedom"

"That good to know"

They talk for the next hour and a half by that time every thing was set up for the wedding and the guys were gone. Not long after they left the van pulled up so they all walk out side to see Mark and his families get out of the van they were shock when they saw the size of the house

"Hi Mark"

"Dad" they both hug

"How are you son"

"I'm good… Sam"

"Mark" they both hugs

"Come on let get inside"

Mark and his family took their bags in while the others carry the babies in side. They walk into the living room where the kids were put into their bouncers. Sam showed them their rooms then show them the rest of the house.

They were shock when they saw the size of the bedrooms and the other rooms. Then she showed them the back out the house from their bedroom boucerny

"Wow Sam you weren't joking when you said you got a big back yard" Mark said,

Sam smiled at his comment they all walk back down to the living room to where the others are. They all talk while Jack and Sam feed their kids. Mark watches Jack as he feed four of them and teasing Sam at the same time, he could tell that she is really happy.

After the kids had their feed, he watches as they give them their bottles while talking to the others. After they had their bottles and they each burp Jack would say

"That's my son" or "that my girl" with a smile on his face and Sam would say

"Just like their father" then she gives him a kiss

Few minutes later they heard a car pull up Sam got up to see who it is. When she returns two sisters were behind her. It was one of the SG team colonel teenage daughters. They were babies siting the kids while they all were about at the pre wedding dinner where they were having it at the 'Phantom Canyon Brewing Co'

Once Sam showed then where the nursery is and where the food and drink are, it was time to get change and leave for the dinner. When they were all ready they all went into Sam van since there was plenty of room.

Jack did the driving while Sam talk to the family. When they arrived and the van was park they all got out and walk in side to see Teal'c, Cassie and George there at the bar waiting for them.

When they walk over they all talk till the manager walk over to them since he saw Sam walk in with family and friends. He let them know that their room is ready so after they all got a drink they follow the manager to one of the rooms where they all found a seat and say down and talk.

Few minutes later their first course came out so they all ate drink and talk over the next three hours. Cassie was sitting next to Mark, she notice he was looking at Jack and at Sam.

"Mark what wrong" he look at her

"I'm just worried about Sam, I mean he what fifteen years older than her"

"Mark Sam doesn't care how old he is, she loves him and he loves her, you saw the way they been acting while feeding their kids, the fluting, kissing, teasing, they been like that for years, well except for the kissing. They know one another taste and bad habits. I know you were trying to play match maker and Sam did try to move on, try to get a life, but as you can see, look at her"

He look over to where Sam is he could se her smiling and laughing to what every Jack whisper in her ear then he look at Cassie

"When Sam and Pete were together the last time Sam was in San Diego did she look like that smiling laughing like that when Pete said some thing funny or how relax she is"

Mark though about what Cassie said and through about the last time Sam was in San Diego to visit the family and how shock she was when Pete suddenly showed up the was she try to put on a brave face for the four days he was there.

They weren't touching each other but they were talking, and how some times she wanted to be alone and Pete wouldn't let her, trying to get her to tell him what was wrong and she wouldn't say. He looked at Cassie

"Cassie when Sam came to see us for the week, she was quiet, distance, I over heard her and Pete, talking, yelling all I got was some thing to do with Jack, do you know what it was about?"

"Yes, Jack was… MIA for three months, it was hard on Sam on every one, things were changing on the base and Jack disappears with out a trace"

"Any idea who took him?"

"Your guest is good as mine, Jack has made a lot of enemies over the years got to remember he was in the black ops" he nodded then look over to see Jack and Sam kissing

"When Jack return, all Sam wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and give him a hug and cry, but she knew she couldn't do that but the looks on each faces in there eyes they both know that the one wanted to do the same. Jack had few days off till he recover and Sam played nursemaid since she knows what he is like. They got a change to talk and for him to catch up on things. They never broke the rules and when he was promoted, he promoted her and afterwards Sam went to the mess hall for some lunch and when he showed up and got his. He wasn't happy that the last of the cake and pumpkin pie was gone so when he went to join Sam at the table and saw what was on her tray. She pick up both plates and put them on to his and told him that they were the last piece and she got them for him"

"What happens when Sam was injured, what did he do?"

"Stayed by her side till she woke up and talk and when every she was able to go home but no driving, he was her driver and when he takes her home Daniel and Teal'c show up with pizza, donuts or Chinese food oh and cake" she said smiling

"Really, well one time when Pete called me he wasn't happy"

"Oh, what happen?"

"He showed up on Friday night to see Jack opening her front door, he demanded to see Sam and Jack wouldn't let him in and told him to lower his voice, so he left then showed up early the next morning to find Teal'c answering the door, he wasn't happy"

"Did he tell you why they were there?"

"No"

"Sam was wounded on a train exercise she trip and fell down a bank ment, they had to airlift her out. When she was able to go home but she had to stay off her leg so the guys ended up staying with her they look after her. Play games and when she wanted to go to the park they used a wheel chair cause of her leg and hand injury and the meds she was on makes her sleep a lot also"

"Ok I under stand… what is Jack really like?" Cassie smile

"Jack is a wonderful man he warm loving caring guy. He loves Sam and their children he would protect them the best he can. In other words he would rather die than lose Sam cause he loves her so much" he nodded then they turn to look at the happy couple

"What happens if he hurts her?"

"There would be plenty of people that would hurt him, Sam and Jacob included but I know he won't… he did hurt her once but she got him back"

"What?" he was shock?

"Don't worry it happen couple of years ago and they and Daniel and mum had bit to much to drink" she smile at the memory

"Sam got up to get another drink from the fridge, when she walk pass Jack he slap her back side and asked her to get him another beer, she turn around and said to him. Next time you slap my ass like that again, revenge can be sweet, and then she turned around and walked in to his kitchen. Well when she return and pass him his beer, she walk pass him and he did it again with a grin on his face… Well the next morning I heard Jack screaming so I got up and ran down to his bedroom with the others following me, when we ran into the room Sam had a bucket in her hand and a grin on her face and Jack was no where in site"

"What did she do through a bucket of water over him?" Cassie giggle

"No it was ice he was lying on his stomach, so she throw back the covers and she quickly pull down his sweat pant and poor the ice over his back side and pull them up and quickly stood back and he scream. 'Carter' as he jump from the bed and ran in to his bathroom as he was pulling his pants down, Sam close the door just as we ran into the room all we can hear is. 'Dam it Carter your going to pay' and she said 'Revenge can be sweet sir' then she said morning to us and walk out of the bedroom humming" Mark laugh

"Did he get her?"

"Yes two day later he took the last blue jello" Mark was shock, he knew Sam love blue jello

"What did she do?"

"She slip vagina in to his drink when he wasn't looking that was a week later right before full fitness examinations and mum was doing the examinations, he wasn't happy that day"

"I bet," he said smiling

"So as you can see there is no way he will hurt her"

"I under stand"

Jacob who was across from Mark and Cassie heard the whole thing and try not to laugh but Selmac was doing it for the both of them. It was after eleven by the time they all walk out side Jack and Sam hug and kiss before Sam taxi showed up. Jack watcher her leaves before he got into the van and headed home with a vanload of family and friends.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next morning Sam woke up early as she always did. She went down to the gym and work out for couple of hours then she went swimming the return back to her room to have a shower then gotten dress then she walk down to the restaurant since she was meting Cassie for breakfast. Sam walked looking over the menu when Cassie showed up with the dresses.

"Morning Sam"

"Morning Cassie, looking ford to today?" she put the bags down before siting down her self

"Yep you?"

"Yep, so what would you like for breakfast" they talk while choosing their breakfast.

When Jack was up early he was putting things in to the ship. When he walk back into the house Jacob was up

"Morning Jack"

"Morning dad"

"What are you doing?"

"Putting things into the ship"

"Ok, why now?"

"Well the kids will be awake in an hour and I won't have time later on"

"Ok how much more have you got to go?"

"Just these lot and the grocery which Sam and I can get tomorrow before we leave"

"Ok how about you take this lot up to the cabin… how long will it take to get there?"

"Ten minutes"

"Well at lest it will give you a chance to get your cabin sorted out," he said smiling

"Thanks dad, I'll try to be back before the kids wake up"

"I can take care of them" Jack smile

"Thanks"

Jack picked up the last of the things and walk out side and into the garage. Few minutes late Jacob saw the garage door open then he heard the ship for few seconds knowing that Jack has left. He went to put the kettle on for cup of tea and started getting the kids breakfast sorted out.

When Jack flew over his cabin and landed, the sun was starting to rise. So he went and unlocks the cabin door then he started putting things in to the cabin and started to clean the cabin since it been a long time since he was up there.

Once he got every thing set up and the place was clean up the best he could before he lock up the cabin and left. When he return back home Jacob was feeding the kids and it was almost eight o'clock when he walk in side.

"Hey you were away for a long time Jack"

"Sorry dad I didn't relies how long I was away for and the place needed a spring clean since it been couple of years since I was last up at my cabin"

"Ok I under stand"

"So where the rest of the family?"

"Still in bed"

"Ok well I'm going to head up stairs and have a shower"

"Ok"

Jack walk out of the kitchen and up stairs to their bedroom where he went and enjoyed a hot shower, then he had a shave before walking back down stair to the kitchen for some breakfast. When he walk into the kitchen Mark and his family were up and having breakfast while talking.

"Morning" they turn to see Jack leaning against the counter top sipping his coffee

"Morning Jack" they all said

"How are you feeling this morning Jack?" Mark asked

"Good"

Then he finish off his coffee then he put it down and he went to get him self some breakfast while talking to the family and kids. Daniel and Teal'c showed up hour later and so are the cateress, they were busy getting every thing set up while Jack went to see if every thing is ok before returning back to the house.

After Sam and Cassie had breakfast they walk back up to Sam room so they could put the dresses away before they left to go in to town to spa. Where they were getting the full works including hair and make up done before returning back to the hotel for late lunch and to get change.

While having lunch, there was a knock on the door so Sam went to see who it is, when she open it, it was a delivery guy, he was dropping off their bouquets. After he passed them to Sam he then left. Sam closes the door and put the two boxes on the bed and opened them up.

Cassie flowers were apple red rose like her dress they were in thirty-centimetre teardrop. When Sam open hers box she smile where she say her fifty centimetre ivory and champagne yellow teardrop roses bouquet. There was another one but it was the same size as Cassie since all the bouquet was an artificial rose.

After they had lunch, Cassie help Sam get into her wedding dress then she for dress her self. When they were ready it was time to leave. They both pick up their bouquets and Cassie pick up her wrap and Sam train then they both left the room and headed down to the foliar then out side.

On the way out, both star and guest alike turn when they saw Sam and Cassie walking to the front doors to where a limo is waiting for them. Once they were in side, they were on their way.

Jack and the others talk and relax four couple of hours before Jack and Daniel left to go into town for a haircut and to pick up Daniel shoulder spray then they pick up some lunch then return back home.

When they got home the florist were there with the ivory and champagne yellow roses. They were getting every thing set up Jack and Sam wanted roses centrepieces for each of the tables with a white candle in the middle of it.

There was roses down the isle on the chairs and there was an archway down the front with ivory veil material gather over it hold in place by a red rose. The carters were they're busy getting every thing sorted out.

After they all had lunch, the kids went down for their nap since it was going to be a busy afternoon and they had an early lunch. The rest just relax and watch every thing being set up for the wedding. Then they heard couple of cars pull up so Jack went to see whom it is.

When he open the door he smile and walk out to see Lou Ferretti and Dave Dixon getting out of one car and George Hammond getting out of another

"Hi guys"

"Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Good, George it good to see you"

"You to Jack"

"Dad and the others are in side go on in while I'll talk to these two ruff necks" George smile

"Ok Jack" George walk up the front door and open it and walk in.

Jack show the guys on what to do when the cars show up so Lou open the boot to his SYV and got white rope and sticks out. Then the three of them work to get the ropes up, once it was all done Lou park his tuck then he and Dave got their dress blues out and follow Jack in side. When George walk into the living room Jacob smile at his old friend

"George"

"Jacob" they shook hands

"Looking ford to today" George asked

"Yes, they sure spent a lot of money on the wedding, take a look" they walk out side to see every thing set up

"Well why not after all this is what they wanted"

"True"

Then Mark walks in and the three of them talk then the rest of the family showed up. They all talk till Jack, Lou and Dave walk in side. Jack showed them up stairs to one of the bedrooms where they could put their dress blues, and then they walk down stairs again they went and play some games till the kids woke up.

When they did Jack and Jacob went to get them change and dress then they take them down stairs and put them in their bouncers. The boys were wearing blue suits and the girls were wearing pink dresses.

When done the others were getting change and George was looking after the kids. Both Jacob and Jack went and had shower before getting in to their dress blues. When Dave and Lou walk into the living room they smile when they saw their formal CO playing and talking to the kids. When he turn to see them smiling

"Reminds you of your grand kids sir" George smile back

"Yes they do alright, you two better het out side guests will be showing up soon"

"Yes sir"

Then they walk out side while talking till they got to the end of the driveway. Just as they got there three cars showed up. Then check their name that is on the list and told them to where to park. When that was happening the rest of the family showed up in the living room

"Well shall we" they all pick up one of the kids and walk out side with them in their arms.

When the first gest showed up Jack, Daniel and Jacob greeted them. There was soft music playing low while they were greeting the guests.

Half an hour later all the guests showed up they all talk and sat down since it was almost time. The minister walked over to Jack to let him know it was time.

Jacob walk around to the front where he was waiting for Sam while every one sat down except for Daniel and Jack. When Jacob saw the limo coming down the long driveway he was smile and Selmac was also looking ford to her first tauri wedding. When the limo stop, Jacob open the door and Cassie got out first.

When he saw what she was wearing apple red satin yoryu A-line with ruched bust and X-back with cascade. She was also wearing a wrap in the same colour and medium silver tiara with crystals and apple red stones. She was also wearing a heart shape ruby pendent in white gold with earing to mactch.

"Cassie you look fantastic"

"Thanks Jacob, but wait till you see Sam," she said smiling.

Jacob turned to help Sam out while Cassie picked up her train. When Jacob looked at her, Sam was wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline, which is decorated with elaborate beadwork, which complements that used at the waistline.

Multi-pleats at the front, sides and back give fullness to the skirt. Elaborate vines and flowers are hand-embroidered and beaded to make the semi-cathedral train. The dress colour is Champagne with silver thread and accent beads.

Her tiara has champagne rose bouquets alongside blooming pearl and Austrian crystal flowers. Stems of gold wire emerge from a double-strand head crown to suspend Austrian crystal ovals imitating leaves **.** Her vail was triple layer they were elbow, fingertip and cathedral length, She was also wearing her mother peal necklace and earing. When he look her over he was smiling

"Sam you look beautiful"

"Thanks dad, so shall we"

"Yes, oh one last thing before we go" he bow his head when Sam look into his eyes they glow

"Colonel Carter you father is right you do look beautiful and like your mother on her wedding day"

"Thanks Selmac" then Jacob took over

"Selmac right, you do look like your mother"

"Thanks dad"

"Come on you two"

"Ok, we are coming"

They walk around to the side of the house and when they were ready ad Sam vail was over her face and she was holding on to Jacob arm she gave the DJ the nod then the music started and Cassie started walking down the isle.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When Jack and Daniel were up the front they waited and wondering if every thing was ok, Daniel was looking over and the entrance and saw Lou walking down to his seat giving Daniel the thumbs up knowing that the limo has arrived.

"The limo has arrived Jack" he whisper to his friend

"That good to know"

They waited for few minutes then they heard the music start, Jack and Daniel turn to watch Cassie who is twenty years old walking down the isle. They both couldn't believe how much she has grown up since they found her eight years ago and they both knew she been through so much in that time

"I wish Janet was here to see this" Daniel said quietly

"I know and her family"

When she reach the front she saw them both looking at her then the music change and every one stood up and turn to see Jacob walking Sam down the isle. When Jack saw what she was wearing he was mesmerise till she was standing infront of him, he came out of it when Jacob said

"Looked after her Jack"

"I will, if not I will know what will happen to me" Jacob grin then he gave Sam a kiss before sitting down. Sam pass Cassie her bouquet then she turn so she could hold onto both of his hands they look into each others eyes through out the service.

Half an hour later they were husband and wife so Jack follow the mister orders, he lifted the vail over Sam head then he cup her face

"Sam you look beautiful" she smile

"Thank you Jack"

Then they kiss and wrap their arms around each other, every one waited for them to come up for air Daniel cough to get their attention and it didn't work he shrug his shoulders at Cassie. Then Cassie though about an idea and he turn and look at Jacob, who was looking at her and she mouth the words 'bust them' he through about it and smile then he took a deep breath and yelled for every one to hear

"O'Neill what do you think you doing kissing my daughter" he said in a general tone,

Then Jack and Sam quickly brake apart like they just been bustard like a couple of teenagers. Every one laugh including the mister him self

"Dad" they both said

"May I" laugh "intrude" laugh" Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill" still laughing. Every one claps and cheers them on.

When every one finally calm down, the music started then Cassie pass Sam her bouquet then her and Jack walk back down the isle to the back.

Then Cassie quickly picks up Sam train and veil and moved over to one area where their guests were able to walk over and to congratulate them.

They talk for an hour then they went back down the front where the chairs were moved out of the way so they could have their wedding photos taken.

Hour later they were about to move around and walk to their guests. The caters was walking around with trays with finger food on them and some were carrying trays with different drinks.

There was three different beers, two different wines both red and white. And there were cans of sodas for the kids, orange and apple juice and mineral water for the ones who want it. They were talking to some of the guests when Sam needed to go to the toilet so she walk into the house when Cassie was walking out of one of the guest room bathroom.

"Sam if you need to go you better use the up stairs, these ones are all being used"

"Thanks, hey come with me"

"Sure" they walk up stairs to the master bedroom

"Wait here for a minute"

"Ok" Sam went to use the toilet, when she was finish and wash her hands; she walked out feeling better.

"Cassie can you help me with the veil"

"Sure do you want to remove the big one"

"Yes thanks" Cassie was behind her and was able to remove the veil

"Done"

"Thanks just put it on the bed" she said when she turn around

"Sure"

Once done they both walked backs down stair and out side again. Sam stops and looked around at every one who is there. They were mostly personal from the SGC and their families who were there. There is the one who left the SGC on medical grounds but still keep in contact.

She looked around and saw Mark walking over to her, she smile when he got closer and walk up the steps and stood next to her.

"Sam you look beautiful"

"Thanks Mark, so enjoying your self?"

"Yep you?"

"Yep"

"You look it, what on your mind?"

"Just thinking how lucky we all are" she look at him

"Meaning"

"The ones who are here that not in uniform, Jack and I use to work with them, now they are retired on medical grounds and there are others who aren't here at all"

"Like you friend Janet Fraser"

"Yeah" she said quietly

"If she and the others were here right now what do you think that they would say?" Sam smile

"Its about bloody time" then they both laugh

"I asked Jack and some of the others that same question and that is what they would say"

"Well there you go" they look at every one there then Mark turn and look at Sam, he could tell she is happy.

"Sam" she turned and looked at him

"Yes"

"Where you ever happy when you were with Pete"

Sam look at every one till she saw Jack looking at her, then he started to walk over to her, she turn to look at Mark

"In my mind I was but in my heart I wasn't. I was trying to move on with my life knowing that the man that I truly love I couldn't have till some thing happen to us and now we are together"

"What about the regs?"

"As I said some thing happen, you know I can't tell you"

"I know, so long as he can keep you happy that is all I care about"

"Don't worry he will keep all of us happy"

"I hope so"

Then Jack walk up the steps and stood next to Sam putting his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss

"Mark, Sam"

"Jack"

"Is every thing ok here?"

"Yes we were talking about the ones who aren't here today"

"Like Fraser, Kawaski all of them?"

"Yeah"

"I miss then to you know, I bet they would be all on the roof watching our wedding"

"Yeah, good spot to watch the show," Sam said smiling

"Yep"

He took a mouth full of beer then he offer it to Sam which she took and drank the rest of the beer while Jack and Mark watch her, when she was finish she let out a big burp

"Sorry" when she covered her mouths up.

"Shell we mingle"

"Sure"

Sam held onto Jack hand and they walk down the steps with Mark behind them. Hour later it was time to head into the mark ten for dinner.

While Jack and Sam were waiting with Daniel and Cassie Sam and Jack were kissing when they pulled apart Sam turn in shock horror, she gasp causing the other to look at her then turn around and gasp at the site before them.

Standing there were all the missing SG team members, the ones who died and Charlie Jack son, he was smiling at his father

"Charlie"

"I'm happy for you dad, look after my brothers, sisters and mum" when he look at Sam

"I will son" then Janet step ford from behind to of the missing personal they were all shock

"I'm happy for you both and Cassie I'm prod of you"

"Thank mum, I miss you"

"I miss you all, but I am also happy"

"We all are" then a figure step ford

"Kawaski"

"Yeah Jack who would every thought you would make it to general"

"You know me save the world god knows how many times so why not"

"You will never change"

"But I have" turning to look at Sam then back to him

"True, good luck to you both and it about dam time"

"Gee thanks"

"Before we go there some one here to see you Sam" Janet said

Then they parted ways. Sam gasp at the women, she walked ford till she stops in front of Sam. Sam got tears in her eyes

"Mum"

"Hello Sam, you look beautiful in your wedding dress"

"Thank mum" she turn to Jack

"Jack if I was alive I would say I'm proud to call you son, you look after Sam and the children and your self"

"I will" then they heard

"Ladies an Gentlemen please stand up for the bridal party"

They turn to look in the tent when they heard over the speakers, when they turn around and they were gone. Daniel hugs Cassie while Jack hugs Sam.

"See Sam I told you that they were watch the show" he said when he look at her

"Yeah, you're right, so shall we"

"Sure, Daniel, Cassie" they look at them

"Sure" Daniel pass hanky to Sam so she could wipe her tears away then pass it back

"Thanks"

Daniel pocket it just as he and Cassie walk in first, then Jack gave Sam a kiss

"Shell we"

"Yep"

Then he held on to her hand and they walk into the tent as every on clap as they walk in. once they were seated, their first course was already on the table. The minter said grace then every one started eating and talking.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Over the next two hours there was a five-course meal and in between the courses there was lot of speeches which had a lot of people in fits of laughter. After wards every one got up and mingles for a bit tills Sam and Jack started off the first dance of the evening.

When they were in the middle of the dance floor the song started, they both choice 'from this moment' from 'Celine Dion' While they were dancing every one watch them with smiles on their face and even taking photos of them.

When the song was finish Jack got a chair for Sam so he could removed the garter. When he was doing it all the guys were cheering him on. When he got it, he frond then raised his eyebrows

"Air force garter Sam?"

"Why not after all we both are in the airforce" Jack smile

"You can be full of surprises Sam"

"I know" then he stood up and help Sam stand up and said to her

"Wouldn't it be funny if a marine caught the garter?" Sam giggle

"Well there is only one way to find out" then he turn to every one

"Ok all you single male get ready"

All the single men got on the dance floor while Jack got his back to them looking at Sam

"Are they ready?"

"Yep" then he quickly flick it over his shoulder then turn around to see one of the young marines caught it, so the others cheer him on

"Hey Captain check the garter out" jack said the captain look at it then to Jack

"What is it?" One of the men said

"It an airforce garter" all the airforce personal laugh

"Nice one Carter" one of the colonels called out.

"Ok all you single females your next" Sam called out

Then Cassie walk over with the bouquet then she went to join the group Sam also had her back to them all while they were waiting for her, then she throw it over her shoulders then turn around to see that Cassie was the one who caught it.

Sam clap and smile when she saw who it was then she turn to Jack whom wrap his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss as she wrap her arms around him.

Then they walk off the dance floor and the women return back to their chairs while the Captain and Cassie lead the second dance of the evening.

When the next song started Sam walk over to Jacob and pulled him to the dance floor while Jack dance with Cassie, then other couples started getting up and dance. They all enjoyed them selves that evening. The kids were in bed sleeping since they all fell asleep.

It was just after eleven when they cut the cake. They got nine-heart shape cakes with hearts all over them. Eight of them were thirty centimetre with each of their kids name on them and the ninth one was fifty centimetre with their names on it and airforce groom and bride on it with a lace heart toper back round.

All the hearts was done in red and the names done in champagne colour Jack and Sam cut the cake with the knife and cake sever that Cassie got them as a wedding gift. After they cut the cake and feed one another and then kiss every one cheer them on.

Then the cakes were taken away to be cut up. They choice chocolate brownie cake with chocolate filling for the large cake. The girl cake was strawberry pink with raspberry filling, two other cakes was coconut with lemon filling. Two others were white with mint chocolate filling and the last two was marble cake with chocolate banana filling.

Every one enjoy the evening, half an hour later, the late night supper came out, there was a lot of finger food and cakes, tea, coffee and hot chocolate for the ones who wanted it.

It was just after one when Jack and Sam slip out with out letting the others know that they were leaving. Jack went and got his over night bag and just return just as the limo showed up. Once they got in they were on their way to the hotel.

"You know jack I wounder how long before some one relies that we weren't there"

"I don't know they all were still having lots of fun"

"True" then they both kiss.

"Looking ford to the honey moon?"

"Yep you?"

"Yep, just you and me"

"Yeah, that would be great" Sam snuggled up to Jack side as he kiss her forehead. They were lost in their own thoughts till the limo stop

"We're here," he said

Sam straiten up just as the door open, Jack got out first, then Sam. They thank the driver as he pass jack his over night bag, then they walk into the hotel and up to their room.

When they got there, Jack open the door and they walk in and close the door and lock it. Then they were in one another arms kiss and then help one another to get out of their clothes.

"I'll be right back" sam said then she gave him a kiss

"The night is just beginning," she said before walking into the bathroom.

Jack pick up Sam dress and put it over a chair then he pick up his dress blues and started to hang them up and put them in the suit bag.

When Sam was in the bathroom she removed her earing, necklace, the tiara and veil. Then she got her make up remover and faecal cleaner and she use that to removed the make up.

Once done and her hair was down and brush, she walk back out into the bedroom to see Jack finishing putting his dress blues away.

"Shall we?" she said smiling

"Sure and I'm not tired at the moment"

"Well then we should do some thing about it then"

She walk up to him and wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss and at the same time they moved over to the bed. When they brake for air Jack moved so he could moved the covered back so Sam could lie down, then he join her few seconds later lying on top of her.

They both kiss and made passionate love three times before Jack manage to roll on to his back and Sam snuggling up to his side and pull the covers over them and turning off the lights.

"Now I'm tired" Sam giggles

"Well I know how to tier you out"

"Yes you do Sam, I love you"

"I love you to Jack" then they both kiss and fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

Later that morning they both make love twice, once in bed and the other while having a shower, then they called room service for brunch since it was after ten in the morning.

After they had their brunch they both made love again before getting up and dress. They pack every thing up before leaving since a limo would be waiting for them. After Jack paid for every thing they left in the waiting limo for home. When they got there, Jacob left a note for them.

' _Jack Sam I've taken the family out for lunch, we will be back bout two o'clock, if we don't see you, enjoy your honeymoon, dad'_

"Well we better go and get some groceries for the cabin then"

"Sure"

They put their bags up into their bedroom then they left in Jack truck to go into town for groceries for the next two weeks. Once they got every thing that they needed they headed back home and unpack every thing in to the ship.

Once done and they got every thing sorted out they left in the ship just before two o'clock and headed to Jack cabin. When Sam saw it she smile so after he landed it and uncloak it they took every thing in to the cabin after Jack uncloak it then they got plastic cover to cover it.

Then another cover over it and Sam then switch on a device that is attach to it and put the cover down then she stood back just as Jack turn the switch on.

"There, so what would you like to do now Sam?" she walk up to him and gave him a smile and kiss

"What do you think"

Then she turned around and walked back to the cabin. Jack followed her into the cabin closing and locking the door before following her to their bedroom where they made love few minutes later. That night Jack gave her the eternity ring and she rewards him with a kiss.

Over the next two weeks they talk, swim, walk and made love. When they return home on Sunday evening they gave each of their kids a kiss and a hug.

On Monday morning Jack sent his retirement papers to the president and a letter of offering to be the civilian leader of the SGC since the other governments been bugging him about it since Jack was put in change.

The president spoke to the ambassadors about Jack being the civilian CO and since they know that he knows the program and every one on the base. They wanted to talk to him first, so the President called Jack who was in his office at the time, the he hung up.

"What did the General say?" then there was a bright light

"Sir, ambassadors"

"General O'Neill we would like to ask you some questions"

"Sure ask away"

"Why do you want to retire and work at the SGC as a civilian commandeering officer?"

"For one Sam my wife, you know her and Colonel Carter… we both talk about one of us retiring cause of our kids. I told her that I would retire and if you guys will except me as the civilian CO since I know the base and the personal and I know your guys been wanting a civilian leader since I took over. And since I got the Esperance in that department and I'm also the ambassador to the Asgard, why not me. If you got some one in who doesn't know what to do in the heat of the moment and how to give orders. Then the SGC would be in a lot of shit if there was a foot hold situation and didn't know what to do or what the protocols are where as I do"

"If we let you be that civilian leader how much do you want?"

"First of all if the president dose accepted my retirement papers with full retirement general pay and you do want me to be the civilian leader. The pay I'll leave up to you guys to decide and second that I'll be aloud to wear BDU on the base, I find them comfortable to wear and third that Sam be promoted to full bird colonel. If you all except all of that any the pay packet then I'm in"

"We will need to talk this over"

"Sure, you all know where I am, is there any thing else?"

"Yes where is Colonel Carter?" Jack smile

"Playing with her doohickies… alien artefacts, she like a little kid with a puzzle" he said smiling

They asked him some more questions till the president notice he look at his watch, then he look at his, when he saw his say 11:30 he had to ask

"General why are you looking at your watch?"

"Well sir I know what Sam is like when she is working her lab or on a device while off worlds she forgets all about time and skips lunch. I always had to pull her out of her lab so she could have some thing to eat and in the afternoon she gets a bit cranky cause she miss lunch"

"But it eleven thirty General"

"Here it is at home it twelve thirty"

"Oh" when he relies the time differences.

"So is they're any thing else?" he looked at them all for a moment

"Ok, I'll be on the base till six thirty" he nodded so Jack pulled out the stone and he was gone.

"Well what do you think of him carrying on but as a civilian"

They started talking about it for the next few hours and the president even called in George Hammond for his input. When Jack return Sam was still in the control room

"Hey let go and get some lunch"

"Sure" she stood up and walked out of the control room while they talk till they got to the mess hall.

Half an hour later Jack return to his office while Sam went to her lab. Sam left at five to go and pick up the kids from day care and took them home.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When Jack walk in the door it was just before seven he walk into the kitchen and gave Sam a kiss

"Hey sorry I'm later"

"Is every thing ok?"

"Yep I've been talking to George"

"Oh" she got him a bottle of beer out of the fridge and passed it to him after she took the cap off

"Well they excepted my retirement papers so Sunday at midnight I'll be retired and on Monday morning I'll be Mr O'Neill" Sam was shock, she gave him a hug and a kiss

"What else?"

"I'll be give full general pension and I'll be getting paid as the CO of the SGC"

"How much?"

"Three hundred and fifty thousand a year tax free" Sam mouth open then she smile

"You must be worth it Jack"

"Yes I am, George is coming on Thursday to make the announcement to every one so no one must know"

"What about me?"

"He said it was ok to tell you so you wouldn't worry"

"That was good of him"

"Yes it was alright"

"Well while don't you spend some time with the kids while I'll get out dinner"

"Sure" he gives her a kiss before walking over to where the kids are.

Sam watches him talk to the kids while they play with their toys and looking at him while smiling then she turned around and started getting their dinner sorted out.

Over the next few days Jack made sure that all SG teams were back on earth by Wednesday night and he told them all to show up in their uniforms the next morning.

On Thursday morning when every one was in the gate room, they all stood at attention when the president, the five ambassadors and General Hammond beam down on to the ramp. The president step ford

"At easy" every one relax a bit but was wondering what was going on.

"I know you are wondering what is going on, first of all Colonel Carter please step ford"

Sam walked up the ramp and stood at attention and saluted which the president gave her a nod.

"Colonel Carter with the work you have done this past year it has been an honour to promote you to full bird colonel, congratulation colonel Carter"

"Thank you sir"

Jack walks up the ramp and stood on one side of Sam replace her badge while General Hammond did the same. When done Sam saluted them then return back to her spot with Jack next to her.

"Colonel keep up the good work"

"I will sir"

"Good now General O'Neill step ford"

Jack walked back up the ramp and stood at attention and saluted which the president gave him a nod

"After talk to the ambassadors there was one thing I asked George here to leave out when he talk to you" Jack was puzzled and the president smile

"First of all it has honour and privilege to promoted you to Major General congratulation General O'Neill" Every one was shock including both Jack and Sam.

George tries to hide the grin when he saw the shock reactions on their faces. After Jack received his second star, the president turn and look at every one in front of him.

"It has been an honour to be here to give these two fine officers their promotions but… this Sunday will be the last day for Major General Jack O'Neill formal commanding officer of star gate command" every one was shock with the news

"How ever On Monday morning Mr Jack O'Neill will be the new civilian commanding officer of star gate command. As you all know that the five other governments that knows about the SGC has always wanted a civilian leader and General o'neill has offered to be that leader. I wish him all the best from Monday morning and I would like for you all to keep up the good work" then he stood back

"Company dismiss" George said.

They all started clapping and cheering Jack and Sam on and they congratulated them both on their promotions

"Ok you lot back to work and that an order"

Then they all walk out of the gate room while talking to each other, Jack and Sam stay behind.

"Well welcome to star gate command ambassadors" Jack said

"Thank you General, so this is the alien device" when they look at the gate

"Yes sir"

"Amazing" they walk down the ramp and turn to have a better look at it

"Yes it is sirs" Jack said smiling

"Ambassadors would you like a tour" Sam asked

"Yes we would like that Colonel"

"Well if you will excuse me I'll go and get change" then she looked at Jack

"Would you like to show them the control room"

"Sure, this way gentlemen"

They walk out of the gate room and up to the control room where the ambassadors asked Jack different questions while Sam quickly went and got change then return.

"If you want to know how these thing work, ask Sam here, after all she build all of this"

"You build and design all of these" one of the ambassadors asked

"Yes sir"

The she started telling then what is what while Jack snuck out to get change, when he return Sam was walking up the stairs to the briefing room with them in tow. George was last, he turn and look at Jack

"Coming"

"Well my office is that way George, so shall we" they walk up the stairs when George said to Jack

"Sam got them eating out of her hands" Jack smile

"That good, after all she knows what she is talking about"

"True"

They follow the others in to the briefing room when Jack office phone rings so he went to answer it. Sam was talking when she saw the look on Jack face and stop. George looked at her then turn to look at Jack.

"Excuse me sirs" then she walk over and into his office

"What was that about" they look at George

"Some thing must of happen, Sam can tell by the look on his face some thing is wrong"

They turn and look into Jack office Jack said some thing to Sam and she ran out of the door, Jack walk back to the briefing room.

"George can you look after things here, They're a hostage situation at the daycare"

"Go"

"Thanks" then he ran our when they all heard.

"Walter George is in change till I return"

"What dose the day care have to do with the general and colonel" George turn and look at them

"That is where their children are" they were all shock. Then Walter walk in

"General Hammond" George turn around

"Walter"

"Sir what going on, I just saw" Hammond put his hand up and Walter stop talking

"There a hostage situation at the day care centre"

"Oh no, is there any thing we can do" he was shock

"We know what will happen if every one finds out"

"Sir have they got permission"

"So long as they remember General O'Neill is in charge" Walter smile

"Yes sir" then he turned and ran out of the room. Hammond turn the ambassadors

"Care to tell us what was that about?"

"When all personal finds out about what happen, they would want to help and save all the kids lives, some of the personal children are also at the day care centre"

"George I'll head back to my office, let me know what happens"

"Sure thing sir"

"Ambassadors if you want to stay you can"

"We will want to stay"

"I under stand" then he pulled out a while stone and he was gone in white light

"General we would like to go to the daycare center to see what is happening"

"Of cause I'll get couple of airmen to take you there"

"Thank you" then they walk out of the briefing room.

When Jack reaches the surface he saw Sam driving towards him so he step out in front and Sam stop, he walk and around and open the door

"Sam I'll drive" Sam got out and he pulled her into her arms

"Every thing is going to be ok"

"I know"

He gives her a kiss before she walk around to the passager side and got in at the same time Jack did then they left to head to the day care center. Jack held onto Sam hand while he droved, when they were close the police stop them

"Sorry sir this area"

"Officer I'm General O'Neill" Jack showed him is air force ID

"I got a call about our kids"

"One moment sir" then he got on his radio. While looking at them, then he nodded to two of the other officers and waves his hand

"You can go through sir"

"Thanks"

Then they drive through the open roadblock till a cop waved them over to a parking spot. When they got out they walk over to the cop

"Who in charge"

"Detective Shanahan sir, he over there"

"Thanks" then they walk over to where there were the cops.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jack was holding Sam hand at the time, when they were close, Sam took a deep breath

"Pete" he turned around

"Sam what are you doing here"

"Our kids are in there," Jack said

"Kids"

"Yes Pete kids, so what going on"

"Some guy we don't know who he is walk in with a gun demanding his kid. One of the worker saw him with a gun and got her cell phone and called it in before she was spotted"

"How many are in there do you know?" Jack asked

"No, all he been wanting is it to talk to some women, whom we trying to find" then they heard the guy yelling

"Where is she, you got two minutes to get her here or I'll start shooting"

"We still trying to find her" Pete said in the speakerphone.

Jack pulled Sam into his arms while thinking of some sort of plan. Pete turned to them and he could see the worry look on their faces, then more SGC person showed up. They turn to see them with their wives Sam turn to Pete

"All there kids that go here there parents are airforce or marines"

"Perhaps they have heard of this women"

"I'll go and ask" Jack said then he pulled away from Sam and walk over to the group.

Then they heard the guy yelling again then they heard a shoot, Sam ran pass the cops and into the building

"Sam" Jack yelled out and went to run after her only to be stop by the cops. Then some of the personal walked over

"Don't worry sir you know what she is like"

"Yeah" when Sam ran into the room, she raised her hands when the guy pointed a gun at her

"Who are you"

"Colonel Samantha Carter air force"

"Are you stupid"

"No, if you can point the gun some where else, I would like to ask you some questions about the women you are looking for, I might be able to help, I have a lot of connections in the airforce"

"Well that cop out there keeps delaying, and I'm not a patient man" Sam smile

"What are you smiling about"

"Look out the window, see than man that was with me"

"Yeah"

"He my husband and he not a patient man"

"Who is he?"

"Major General Jack O'Neill"

"A General" he raised an eye brow

"Yes, so I would like to ask the questions but first did you shoot any one?"

"Yes, her"

He pointed on the floor Sam walked over and saw she was shot in the arm. Then she turn to where the five other women is who were on the floor

"Where the first aid box"

"In the kitchen" Sam looked at the man

"I'll go and get the box and tend to the women wound, while one of the women check on the kids, if that is ok?"

"Sure, don't be to long"

Sam walked in to the next room to get to the kitchen. She opened the window slightly then she got the first aid box then return. She sat on the floor talking to the women why attending to her wound

"The bullet gone right through, and it hasn't his any major arteries, so your going to be just fine"

"Thanks" Sam bandage her up

"There, I'll be right back"

Sam got up and walked over to the water cooler and got cup of water then return and passed it to her and passed her two tablets

"This should help with the pain"

"Thanks" then she took them. The guy looked over to where one of the women changing a baby diapers then he turn back when Sam gotten close so he stood back.

"Don't you come any closer"

"Ok now I'm going to ask you some questions ok"

"Ok" Sam, asked him some questions, for the next few minutes, then she asked one question

"Is Karen in the air force or the marines?"

"None she a hair dresser, why?"

"Well all the babies here have got air force or marine parents"

"Your lying" He pointed the gun at her

"Ok, calm down, I'm going to walk out to where you can hear me and I'm going to call my husband over and pass what you told me over to him and he can make some calls to find her and your son then I'll return"

"Ok no funny business"

"I won't, but I'll only ask to take one child out as good Faith"

"No"

"Brian it will be a girl" he nodded

"Thank you" then Sam turn to the women

"Which ones are the females"

One of then got up and walked in then return with a fourteen month old and her bag

"Take this one, she isn't well" Brian nodded the worker pass the baby to Sam and then the bag

"I'll be right back" then Sam turn and walk out so far then stop. The guy could see the parents of their daughter in Sam's arms

"Jack" she called out

"Sam walk towards me" Pete said

"No, Jack can you come and take this little girl, the guy got his gun pointing in my back" Jack walk over to Sam

"Sam are you nuts"

"I'm ok here take her she sick"

Sam passed the baby over and whisper

"Kitchen window open" then she pulled back

"Jack see if you can find a Karen Black she a hair dress from the springs here she for a six month old son name tommy. Her birth date is the twenty second of June and she twenty five yeas old born in Denver her son was also born in Denver on the third of May this year"

"Ok I'll go and make some phone calls was any one killed?"

"No arm wound"

"Ok if you need any thing"

"I know" she gave him a kiss

"Sam did he say why he was looking for his son?"

"The courts gave him full custody an hour ago, she told the judge that her son was here at this day care centre"

"But not is he?"

"No I this centre is a decoy check the other centres just in case"

"Will do" he have her a kiss before Sam turned around and walk till she got to the door way and turn to look at Jack

"The kids are fine, all of them" he nodded then she turn and walk in and close the door.

Jack turn around and walk back just as the parents ran over to him He spoke to them they he wave a paramedic over and they went with the guy into the back of waiting air force ambulance. Then he got his phone out and made some calls and told the others there what been going on. Sam walked back into the room and sat down

"Jack going to make some calls"

"I can see him on the phone" then he sat down with his back to where the children are.

"How many kids have you got Sam?"

"Eight and they are all here"

"Eight wow and how old are you?"

"Forty one"

"Your joking you don't look a day over thirty, how did you stay so young?"

"Good healthy food, exercise and lots of laughter for starts, I don't smoke don't drink much alcohol and lots of fresh country air and loving family"

"Wow and you husband?"

"Jack he fifty seven"

"No way, wow he looks good for his age. He looks like he about fourty"

"Thanks" she said smiling

They talk for few minutes and every now and then he look out the window then back at Sam. Sam saw movement out side at the back of the centre and she knew it would be some of the SG team members. They talk for twenty minutes when they guy saw Jack wave and pointed to his phone

"Sam, Jack doing some thing"

Sam stood up and walked over to him she saw the SG teams taking the kids out with out the guy and the staff not knowing what going on. Sam walk over to the window

"Sound like he might have some news I'll got and find out"

"Ok" he opened the window so he could hear every thing.

Sam walk out just as Jack walk up to her, he look at the guy then back to Sam.

"Jack what is it?"

"I called Andy he check out the guy story and it true"

"What else"

"I called George he called the other day care centres there is no Karen Black or any Karen some one. George also doing a back round check on this Karen black and Andy did the same she got a record for drink drive two years ago and that about it from Andy. He calling some friends in Denver and they going to talk to her parents, he going to let me know soon as he knows"

"Ok any thing else"

"Not yet Shanahan just sitting on his ass doing nothing at the moment"

"Ok, I better get back in there"

"Ok" he gives her a kiss before Sam turn and walk back in Jack look at the guy

"Thanks you done more than that ass hole cop done" Jack smile

"Don't worry we will find them" he nodded then close the window.

Jack turned around and walked back to where the others are. Pete walk over to Jack

"What were you think you are doing," he was yelling at Jack

"Your dam job detective since your not doing a dam thing" then Jack walk away.

Pete went back to where he was before. Jack walk over to where the guys and kids are

"How many have you got?"

"Almost all of them we got all the males out first sir including all of your kids.

"How many to go?"

"Seven" Then two guys showed up with two of the kids in their arms.

"Make that five sir"

"Ok, all we can do is wait for phone call"

"Yes sir"

Jack walk over to one of the couples and he spoke to them and pointed to where to go then they walk away and work there way over to where the SG teams and kids are.

Once they go their kids, they were happy to see that they are ok before turning back, since they don't want to tip the guy off just in case he kills some one in there.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Hour later Brian was starting to walk back and fourth, he was starting to get worried

"What taking do long"

"Just calm down"

"Sam" they heard Jack yelling Sam got up and went to the window and open it

"Jack"

He started to walk towards the building when Pete stops him they all could hear what was said

"Shanahan get you dam hands off me, since I've done your job I'm going to tell Sam, not you"

"You got no authorisation to do such thing" Jack pulled his arm away

"I'm tell Sam, not you"

"No I am" Sam turn to Brian

"Do you know the cop"

"Yes he my x- boyfriend, he wasn't happy when I broke up with him" he nodded

"What the cop name"

"Pete Shanahan" Brian leans ford and yelled

"Hey you Pete Shanahan, I'm only going to say this once I'll only let Sam here talk to her husband and not you, under stand"

"No, she will talk to me"

"Hey who got the hostages"

Then Pete turn to give the guys orders, Jack was shock then he gave Sam hand signals. When Sam saw them

"Shit Pete order to open fire soon as they see you"

"Is he crazy"

"Yep" then she turn to the women

"Lie down on your stomaches so you wouldn't get shot and craw into the next room if it happens"

"What about you"

"I'll be ok, I got fast reflexes" they nodded and lay flat on the ground, Sam turn and look out the window.

"Jack step ford" when Pete pull his gun out

"If you take one more step, I'll shoot you my self" Every one there was shock

"Pete just stop what your doing, Jack going to walk up here and he going to pass what message on to me and if you shoot him or any of you men shoot me or any one in here I'll personally make sure that your carrier is over. Do I make my self clear" she yelled out at him

"You won't dear, remember I know your little secret"

"Remember you sign those forms and your lucky you didn't end up in prison for what you did, Jack walk towards me" Jack walk towards Sam

"Stop right there" Pete yelled out, Jack carry on walking till he reach the window

"Hey how are you holding up"

"I'm ok, so any news" Jack smile

"Yes" then he looked at Brian

"They found your son and Karen, they were at her parents house, I've spoke to Karen mother and found out few things"

"Is my son ok?" he asked in shock

"Yes, but it seams the Karen lawyer didn't tell the judge every thing"

"What do you mean?"

"Karen, tommy and her parents are on their way here, they should be here in half an hour. I think you and Karen will need to talk"

"All I want is my son"

"Trust me, like you been trusting my wife"

"Ok let me know when they get here"

"Will do"

Then he looked at Sam before turning around and walking back to where Pete is. Sam closed the window and they moved away from it. When Jack walk back, Pete stood in front of him

"I want him arrested"

"Go to hell Shanahan, and if any of you put cuffs on me you will have to go those these guys first"

He thumbs all the SG teams who are there. When the cops turn and saw them, they knew that they were out numbered.

"Just remember Detective Sam is my wife, she love me, not you, so get over it" then Jack walk away, leaving the cops looking puzzled. When the Black family arrived, Jack walk over to them

"Ms Black I'm General O'Neill, I'll take you and your son to Brian"

"Thanks, I didn't know he was going to do this" she was hold her son in her arms

"Well now you can talk and make a mends for your son sake and for you both"

She nodded then they walk towards the building, the SG teams were making sure Pete doesn't try to stop them. They walk up the path and Jack opened the door for the young women and she walk in with Jack behind her. They walk in to a room where they saw the women, Sam and Brian,

"Brian can you let these women go" Sam asked

"Yes" he looked at Karen when he said it.

Sam got the women up and made sure that they were outside and gone then she return.

"Sam and I will be over here while you two talk"

They walk over to the window and he pulled her into his arms and hugs her and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, kids?"

"Good" they turn to see Brain holding his son

"It the first time Brian has seen his son"

"What did he tell you?" Sam looked at Jack

"They broke up a year ago at that time she was ten weeks pregnant but she didn't know. Well Brian said she didn't tell him about the baby, till a friend of hers saw him and told him about the baby and that she got mix up with the wrong crowd and party during the night and work all day. He wasn't happy about that, so he took to her court three months ago she said that the baby wasn't his so they had DNA test and the baby is his. Then now he try to get visitation rights but ended up getting full custardy cause of Karen life stile"

"Well Karen lawyer is an ass hole from what Mrs black told me, I think if Brian knew thing would have been different"

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at him

"Karen dying, she got brain termor in operable, the doctors giving her eighteen months"

"Oh no that poor family"

"Yeah" they turn when they heard Karen crying while Brian hugs her; they could see tears falling down his checks.

"It a shame we can't help them"

"I know" they walk over to where Jack and Sam is.

"Thank you for what you two have done, only if I have known about Karen health none of this would of happen" Brian said

"What are you going to do now?"

"We talk and we both know we got a lot to talk about and for me to get to know my son"

"That good to know, but you know that soon as you walk out the door they going to arrest you"

"I'll go willingly and what ever happen to me I just want to make sure Karen and our son is taken care of" Jack nodded

"Jack I was thinking" he turn to her

"Sam when don't you stop thinking" he said smiling at her

"Funny, I was thinking" then she looked at Karen

"Karen have you had a second appoint on your condition?"

"No, why?" sam look at Jack

"We could get Dr Leim to check her out?"

"Sam"

"Jack, do you want to see tommy grow up with out knowing his mother"

"No" then he looked at them, then back to Sam

"I got some calls to make" Sam smile then gave him a kiss. Then she turn to look at them

"Shall we go out side and see what happens from there"

"Ok" they all walk out side and the media went crazy.

Jack and Sam walk out with their arm around each other then Brian and Karen walk out, Brian was carrying tommy in his arms. When they stop in front of the cops and Pete. Brian passed the gun over then he turn to the workers and parents of the kids.

"I'm sorry for what I put you all through, I hope you will forgive me"

"Why" one of the workers asked

"Karen wasn't thinking strait when she took tommy, I just found out that Karen got an inoperable brain tumour which I didn't not know about and this is the first time I haven seen and even meet my son" Every one was shock but under stand. The media was yelling over each other for questions. One yell out

"What are you going to do now?" Brian looked at the media

"Talk and for me to get to know my son after that I don't know. But I would like to thank General O'Neill for finding Karen and my son and for his wife colonel Carter for keeping me calm and talking to me. They done more in the past two hours than the detective ever done" Then he turn and look into Karen green eyes and smile

"Ok party over cuff him"

Brian gave tommy a kiss before passing him over to Karen, and then they quickly cuff him and took him away.

"Karen I would like you and your parents follow us to the hospital"

"What about Brain"

"Don't worry I got a friend who works at the police department I'll give him a call"

"Thank you"

Then they walk toward the car, Jack whispers some thing on one of the colonel ear and he nodded then he quickly left. Then Jack and Sam got in the van and headed to the airforce base hospital with the Black family in tow

"Jack what did you asked Colonel Dixon to do"

"Healing device," he said smiling

"Thanks Jack"

"Any time sweet heart"

When they reach the hospital they all got out and walk in side, Sam had already called ahead. When they walk in Dr Leim showed up and talk to Karen then she took her into a room while the others waited in the waiting room.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jack and Sam talk to the elderly couple till colonel Dixon showed up with a box and pass it to Sam, then she walk out and down to where Dr Leim is. When she walk into the room, Karen was having MRI done.

"Hey it this the tumour"

"Yes, she was getting a bad headache so I gave her a sensitive, she sleeping at the moment" Sam look through the glass then back at Dr Leim

"How long before she wakes up?"

"Half an hour, why?" Sam showed her the box and opened it

"It worth a try"

"Ok"

She types on the keyboard then the bed move and every thing shut down, then they walk over to the young women. Sam pull the device out and pass the box to the doctor, then she slip the device over her hand then over Karen head, then she close her eye and relax.

The device started humming for twenty-second then it stops. Sam stood back and pulled the device off her hand

"Check her again"

The doctor past the box back to Sam as they walk into another room and Dr Leim type on the computer then the machine started humming then the bed moved into the machine again. When they look at the scan, they saw the tumour half the size.

"Well she got a better chance now," Sam said

"Yes she has and from what you have told me, I'll say it given her another five six years"

"More time to spend with her son"

"And less headaches"

"Yeah"

Then Sam walk out of the room and walk down to the waiting room, when she was close to it colonel Dixon was waiting for her, she past him the box

"How did it go?"

"She going to live another five six years"

"That good to know, at lest it a start"

"Yeah"

"I got word, the day care centre is close for the day and your kids at on the base"

"Ok thanks"

"See you back on base"

"Ok" then he walk towards the exit while Sam walk back into the waiting room

"Is every alright?" Jack asked when Sam sat next to him

"Yeah" he wraps his arm around her as she leans against him.

They were lost in their own thoughts till they heard foot step and look up to see Karen and Dr Leim walk into the room

"I've shown Karen her scan since the other doctor didn't, and for me to let you know how much time you got, I would like to see you in two months for another scan, ok"

"Ok thanks Dr Leim"

"Good now I got all your details, I'll sent an appointment out to you when the time gets closer"

"Thanks" then she turned around and walk out of the room.

"Thank for what you have done"

"No problem" Sam said then she turn to he parents

"Can we go to the police station"

"Sure thing Karen, thanks for your help" Jack and Sam nodded then they all got up and walk out of the hospital and went their separate ways.

"How did it go?"

"Karen going to live another five plus years"

"That good to know"

"Yes it is" they got into the van and headed back to the SGC and back to work. The day care centre was close till Monday then the parents drop their kids off before going to work for the day.

When Jack started on Monday morning it was going to take time for every one to call him Jack and not sir. Jacob found information about an ancient weapon so he went to earth and asked for Daniel help with translations.

One done and they knew where the weapon is they asked for rebel Jaffa help so they were able to take over the planet with several SG team help since the repercaters were taking over mother ships.

While they were on the planet Sam and Jacob were able to work the device and build up enough energy to realist the weapon which cause an energy wave over the planet and through the worm hole to other planets and in to the space.

At the same time Jacob collapsed, they were able to get him back to the SGC and all they could do is wait. During the night Jacob was awake but weak, he knew Selmac has slip into a coma. The night nurse just finishes cheeking him over and left to get some coffee. While he was lying there, there was a glowing ball with tentacle came from the roof and turn to human form

"You an ancient"

"Yes, it's not your time"

"What do you mean" he frond

"You got a heat of gold, you have done well, there is still battles to come that need to be forth, earth and the tok'ra need you, your family needs you"

"But why?"

"You know why" then the ancient put her hands on his forehead and he close his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. She stays like it for a minute till she heard the nurse returning, then she removed her hand

"Sleep well Jacob and Selmac" then she went all glowy and disappeared.

The next morning when Jacob woke up he could hear Selmac so they talk and wondering what the ancient ment that it wasn't there time. When Jack and Sam walk in to see him they were shock to see him healthy as a horse and were eating breakfast. They talk for ten minutes before returning back to work.

Jacob was realist the next day so he went to talk to Daniel about what happen to him and Selmac, Daniel was shock

"So she didn't tell you who she was?"

"No but the way she talk, it was in riddles"

"Jacob did she have shoulder length curry brown hair and brown eyes?"

"Yes, so you know who it is?" Daniel nodded

"Oma"

"But why"

"I don't know as she told you there are battles to be won, but what battles the repercaters are gone the jaffa are now free"

"Your right but what ever it is, she needs me here alive"

"Yeah" Jacob stayed on the base for three days before returning back to the tok'ra.

Week later Brian went to court and all he got was two hundred hours community service since the Jurors found out about what happen and the reason why Karen did what she did. Even Jack and Sam testified I the case.

In the end they all under stand and that he had a clean record till that day. After they left the court room they were all happy and found out that that Karen has return back to work while Brian looking after tommy.

When jack and Sam didn't know was that Brian is a billionaire and live in Texas. They found out that he sold his house and planing of building a house in Colorado Springs for the family. When he saw Karen apartment, he went out and rented a three bed room house for the three of them.

She had her own room and he had his. He looked after things at home while she was at work. He even offer to support both her and their son which she said no and she loved working so he let her. When Karen had her next scan the tumour was still the same so she had to return in three months for another scan.

In that time they were getting close and found out the real reason why they broke up in the first place after being together for three years. After they talk thing out they found out who was the one who broke them up in the first place.

One Saturday morning Jack was sitting at the breakfast bar at home reading the paper while drinking his coffee. Sam was cooking breakfast.

"Sam"

"Yes Jack"

"Your remember Brian and Karen?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"They got engage"

"Really"

"Yep but it doesn't say when the wedding is"

"Ok sounds like they got every thing sorted out"

"Sounds like it all right, so what would you like to do today?"

"Shopping, our kids are getting bigger and bigger"

"Well they are growing up fast alright," he said smiling at Sam.

Three hours later they were pushing the two quad strollers in the mall; they notice people looking at them with the kids and were shock to see them with eight.

They were to a new baby shop that had kids clothes up to the age of five years. While they were in there they saw Brian and Karen so they walk over to them

"Brian, Karen" Sam said, they turn around and smile

"Jack, Sam how are you two"

"We good thanks congratulations on the engagement, we saw it in the paper"

"Thanks, Brian sure can be full of surprises"

"I bet, so are you having a small or big wedding?"

"Small we only going to invite about hundred guests"

"Ok so where are you having it?"

"Pine Crest I was up there just before Tommy was born I love the place and I show the place to Brian and he through it a great place, it got every thing we wanted"

"That good to know, well congratulation to you both"

"Thanks, we better get going mum and dad are meeting us for lunch in fifteen minutes"

"Ok good luck with your further"

"Thanks" then they went their separate ways.

Jack and Sam brought the kids lots of clothes before going to get some lunch them selves.

Two months later Brian and Karen wedding was in the paper, they could see how happy the couple is.

Jack retired when the kids were five years old so he could spend more time with them. Three years later Sam was promoted to Brigade general, every one was happy for them. Sam was also the CO of the SGC for a year before it was made public, Sam stayed on for a year then she retired so she could spend more time with her family.

Brian and Karen had five more kids before Karen became sick once again by that time the SGC got three scatophagous so Karen was able to use one of them then she had MRI to find the tumour was size of a quarter.

Jack and Sam still have full clearance and could go and drop by any time they wanted to see how things are. They even still eat the fruit that made then teenagers fifty years on even though they only ate quarter every day.

They even were able with the Asgard help build a stargate for the planet so Jack and Sam couple spend much time as they want there when the dilation machine was turned on.

They could see that there are hundreds of thousands of homes being built and villagers as well. There was now twenty cargo ships flying back and fourth, there are still a lot of trees about to use as firewood and to build homes.

Even their kids visit the planet to where they were all born and also what happen to them when they were babies so they would under stand. The O'Neill family still lives in Colorado Springs to this day.

The end


	34. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Teenagers**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
